Not Your Average Teenage Fairytale
by Techno Skittles
Summary: AU Teenage Fairytale: Girl gets pregnant, father stays, parents and friends support her, she becomes a hero. Reality: Exactly the opposite. That's the path that chose me. Not everyone has their knight in shining armor. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Got another one for you guys. For this story all of them are human, no superpowers. That's a first for me. Hope I do well on this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans as much as I wish I did.**

**Prologue**

I leaned against the bathroom sink, drumming my fingers on the edge. My heart was beating over a thousand miles a second. I was so sure I was going to have a heart attack. My breathing was hitched; my lungs were on fire. I can't believe I was already acting like this, before the results. Then again, how could I not be nervous? I mean, there was a very high chance I would come out positive.

My eyes burned with unshed tears, my throat tightened from trying to hold them in. My air became even more constricted, making my breathing shallower, coming out in short gasps. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't. . .

The color on the test changed, turning into a light blue. I read the box, decoding what it meant. What I read froze every blood cell in my body.

No.

It couldn't be.

I can't be.

There's no way.

But I was.

I sunk to my knees with the box still in my hand. As much as I tried to convince myself that I wouldn't cry, I could feel warm, salty tears trail down my cheeks. I let a hoarse sob escape my throat and my throat loosened up a little bit from the release. My body hitched with each sob.

I can't believe this had happened to me. This kind of stuff happened to other people, not me. It couldn't happen to me. I just wasn't that type of person that this could happen to. It wasn't how the world worked.

Looks like the universe just overruled the world.

My face was soaked with stale tears. My heart was filled with lead as the hardcore facts started to settle in.

I, Raven Roth, was pregnant. And Malchior Ellis was the father.

**Author's Comments: **

**The reason it's so short is because it's the prologue. I don't believe in long prologues.**

**Malchior Ellis. I couldn't come up with a last name for him so I just used the last name of the guy who voiced him in the series. So yeah.**

**So, it was pretty obvious what I was talking about in the beginning. But I bet you weren't expecting that Malchior was the father, were you? ;)**

**Anyways, I really hope you like this so far, I've got big plans for this story. For all of you who are worried about the fate of Finally Found You, Now Don't Leave, I'm still writing that. I just couldn't make this idea go away.**

**So, to start us off, let's have 5 reviews. That sound good?**

**Until next time~!**


	2. Little Miss Optimistic

**Chapter 1**

**Little Miss Optimist**

I opened my eyes only to have the early morning sun shine in them, causing me to close them in pain. I put my palms on top of my eyes, making it darker so the stinging would go away. Once it was all completely gone, I removed my hands and I inched my eyes open. The sun was still very bright, but not exactly blinding. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was 5:46 a.m. I sighed and sat up in bed. I usually didn't wake up until 6:15 a.m. This was just too early, even for me.

Then again, I was pretty restless all night. I kept waking up just about every twenty minutes. Now my brain couldn't take it anymore. I had to be awake and moving about. I yawned, my body saying the opposite. Since my mind overruled my body, though, I was forced to get up and walk over to my closet to pick out something to wear. I pulled on a plain sky blue t-shirt, some jean shorts and white flip flops and walked downstairs.

Walking right past the kitchen, I headed to the front door. Malchior had asked me on a breakfast date at eight at this bistro just a block from the park. Even though that was two hours from now, I couldn't stand to be cramped up in my house. I walked down the street, feeling the cool morning breeze whip my bedraggled hair back. At this hour, there were only a few joggers and dog walkers out. That was good. I didn't really want the sidewalks to be crowded right now.

I kept walking until I reached the entrance to one of my favorite places. It was a community garden, and sometimes I would chip in to help plant some plants. Right now, everything was either in full bloom or getting there. I walked along the pebbled path that wound through the mini flower beds. While it was a community garden, everyone had their own personal space where they could plant whatever they wanted. Everyone was allowed to look at the flower beds, but only the owner could care for them or remove flowers from their own space.

I headed over to my personal flower bed which was in the corner of the garden. It was directly in the sunlight, which was a good thing because it was a full sun flower. I sat on my knees in front of my bed of Meadow Sages and stared at them. They had bloomed beautifully, purple had filled the box I had built around it. Maybe another day I would pick them and place them in a vase for my room, but not today. Today I had other things to worry about.

I closed my eyes as my throat began to tighten with unshed tears once again. It was happening and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. Well, there technically was, but I just didn't want to think about any of that.

I was going to have a baby. The father didn't know. My friends didn't know. My aunt didn't know. Nobody but I knew.

Why was this happening to me? Life wasn't supposed to pick on me. I had amazing grades. I was the top student in all of my classes, except for Home Economics. So shouldn't that have been a huge warning sign for the universe to ensure I _didn't_ get pregnant? I wasn't very good at this mothering stuff. Was this life's way of improving my skills? If so, I didn't find it very educational. I found it very stressing.

Let's not forget about my aunt. Since my mother had died when I was very young and my father had left when I was only one, my aunt had taken me in. She was very strict, which is the reason I was usually so strict myself sometimes. I guess that's why I went to go have sex with my boyfriend. I was tired of being the perfect little angel. Look where that had gotten me.

When my aunt finds out about this, she's going to freak. I know she is. She once gave me a three hour long lecture about abstinence and how sex before marriage was a sin. She wasn't really all that into religion, but anything that backed up her case was all right with her. Still, if I had listened, I wouldn't be in this mess right now.

And then there's Malchior. Why would he want a pregnant girlfriend? Why would he want to be a father? He was still young; he wouldn't want a child holding him down. Unlike him, I didn't have a choice. Abortion was definitely out of the question. And as much as I didn't want it, I couldn't stand the thought of my child not ever knowing his/her mother growing up. I wouldn't put him through the same thing I had to go through.

Too bad the baby probably won't have a father, though.

Tears spilled over my eyes as I imagined me telling Malchior and the horrible break up scene that would follow. He'd probably run away, leaving me to recede into myself, wishing I could die then and there, not caring who was watching.

How would my friends react? Would they be so stuck up that they wouldn't want a pregnant friend? They would be right to do that, though. I didn't deserve them as friends. Not after what I did.

Then there was the whole school. They would tease and constantly taunt me. I would become the school slut. A sob jerked out of my throat followed by a couple more.

Wait. Why was I crying? None of that was going to happen. It couldn't. I mean, it's already bad enough I'm pregnant, the rest of my life doesn't have to be horrible.

My aunt is sure to understand. I mean, she's going to be a little shocked at first, but she'll get over it eventually. She'll help me take care of my baby once it's born, pay for anything the baby might need. She would be the one to organize my baby shower.

My friends. They weren't going to throw away a friendship with me that has lasted years just because I'm pregnant. What kind of friends do that anyway?

Malchior won't leave me either. He's too sweet of a guy to break up with me over something like this. I mean, sure, life will be a little harder on him, but he loves me too much to abandon me. Especially during a time like this.

There's no way the school will laugh at me. They'll congratulate me on being such a strong person. Most girls at my school who get pregnant either drop out or get an abortion. I'll be everyone's hero.

Yeah, most of that's a little over the top, but some of it's bound to happen. I mean, my life can't totally go down the drain because of one simple mistake. I knew right there and then that I was going to make it through. Everyone was going to support me. Everyone _had_ to support me.

Cheered up, I wiped all excess tears from my face and glanced at my phone. The time was 7:50 a.m. I had ten minutes to get to the bistro five blocks from here. I quickly stood up and ran out of the community garden and down the sidewalk. A couple more people had come out of their homes and apartments and were walking along the sidewalk, too. I ran past them getting strange and occasionally dirty looks. I didn't care, I was going to be late for my date with my boyfriend, my baby's daddy. It felt so weird saying that. Malchior was my baby's daddy, my child's father.

I brushed off the awkwardness and walked into the restaurant, the smell of muffins and doughnuts filled my nostrils. I saw Malchior at one of the iron tables and made my way over to him. He smiled at me as I sat down and I smiled back.

"Hey, Babe," he greeted me. He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips, giving it a quick peck. I blushed and made my decision then.

I was going to tell him. Now. Before I could change my mind.

"Malchior," I said. He looked into my eyes with those wonderful icy gray eyes of his. They sent chills down my spine and gave me the energy to say those two excitingly, dreadful words.

"I'm pregnant."

And it all collapsed and fell to pieces from there.

XxXxXxX

**Author's Comments:**

**Ha! A semi cliffie for you guys! ;P**

**Well, I only had ONE review last time, but I guess I'll answer it.**

**Chittychittybangbang16: **this looks like the start of an original and interesting story

**Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it wasn't much.**

**For most of my stories here on out, I'm going to keep the chapters short and sweet. That way, cliffhangers are more cliffhangery. Or whatever.**

**Now, before I continue with this story, I want to make sure people are READING it. So review! I want at least 7 reviews or I'm not posting the 2****nd**** chapter! Let me know you're reading it. Tell me what you think I should do!**

**Until next time~!**


	3. He Loves Me Not

**Chapter 2**

**He Loves Me Not**

Malchior's eyes blanked out, now just a dull gray instead of their usually crisp gray. They were distant, not really seeing anything in the outside world. The smile had slowly faded from his face, which currently held no expression at all. His hand dropped mine and plopped down on the table. He just sat there, zoned out into space. His mind was elsewhere, probably shut down from shock. I bit my lip, knowing I was the cause of this.

I gently placed my hand on top of his which startled him out of his daze. He blinked and his eyes reverted back to their normal sharpness. He stared at me for a few seconds before he opened his mouth and said quietly, "What did you just say?"

Suddenly embarrassed, I took back my hand and put it in my lap and clasped it together with my other hand and began to twiddle my thumbs. I hung my head down, letting my short, raven black hair shield the sides of my face. I was biting down on my bottom lip so hard that it was actually starting to really hurt.

My confidence had vanished. I instantly regretted telling him. I wished that I could travel back in time to avoid telling him. Heck, to avoid all of this happening in the first place. Stop all of this from happening. Unfortunately, time travel was not yet possible.

My eyes began to water and I wanted to cry. I wouldn't though. I needed to stay strong. I couldn't seem like a wimp in front of my boyfriend. That would only make him want to leave more. I could still convince him to stay. Convince him to father the child growing inside of me.

Uncertainly, I said, "I – I'm pregnant."

Malchior leaned back in his chair and gripped the edge of the table. "Oh," he said, barely audible. He tapped his foot to some beat unknown to me and looked all around. "I see." He took a deep breath before he pushed back his chair and stood up. "Well, see ya." He put his hands in his jeans pockets and turned around, walking out of the restaurant.

I blinked back tears. Did he just reject me? Was that him putting me down nicely? If so, it hurt worse than if he had screamed at me and cursed my name and caused a scene.

Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe he was just unsure. Maybe he just needed a bit more convincing. Yeah, I just had to convince him. He was sure to stay then. We'd be happy for the rest of our lives if he just stayed, right?

He was going to stay with me if I didn't go after him, though. I pushed myself out of my chair and ran out of the restaurant and down the sidewalk. He was waiting at a crosswalk. His back was turned to me and I ran faster. The crossing sign changed to the picture of the walking man and he started to walk away. I cursed the bad timing and ran as fast as I could in these flimsy flip flops.

I eventually caught up to him and I grabbed his arm, gasping for breath. He looked at me calmly, but there wasn't any passion in his eyes. Did he just stop loving me like that? Just because of this dumb mishap? Then unbending, cold truth hit me.

Maybe he never loved me in the first place.

No. No, it couldn't be true. All those flowers, the little notes he left in my locker, the surprise visits at my job. He _had_ to love me. Any other option was impossible.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Malchior, you're not mad are you? I'm sorry that this happened. You know I didn't mean for it to. I want this to go away just as badly as you. I know you're upset and definitely shocked, but you have to stay. Please! You have to help me through this," I pleaded with him. That was a sure sign I was scared out of my mind. I never plead with _anyone_, not even my boyfriend. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

He sighed and jerked his arm out of my grasp. "Sorry, kid. Playtime's over. It was fun and all – to tell the truth, best sex I ever had – but I'm not good with consequences. Good luck with your new life." He started walking away before he looked over his shoulder. "See ya!" Then he continued down the sidewalk, getting lost in the throng of people.

He left.

He left me. In my time of need. He left me alone with this child. The child that he was a father of.

Tears spill down my cheeks for the third time in the past two days. I was going to be a single mom. A huge part of my life had just walked out on me, leaving me to suffer parenthood, confused and alone. There was no one to share the pain with, no one to comfort me when I felt ready to pull my hair out.

He had just left me here, on the corner of a sidewalk to shrivel up inside myself and sulk. I wanted to die right then and there, wanted something or someone to put me out of my misery.

I was a pregnant teenager who was going to give birth to a child. A child who would never know their father.

My fantasy had just been knocked down a notch. My dreams of my baby having a dad were gone, demolished.

All because he had walked away.

All because he said, "See ya."

XxXxXxX

**Author's Comments: **

**I'm pretty sure that it was obvious that this was going to happen. Especially with the last line of the last chap.**

**Hey! I actually got more reviews last chap! Let's see what they are!**

**Downward Spiral 1: **Wah! This is great please update. I've never seen one of these stories before.

**I love taking old ideas and putting new twists on them. I hate Mary-Sues. XP**

**EveryGirlNeedsHerVampire: **Awesome *applause* VERY original. So proud, so proud. You made it your OWN.

**Oh shut up. Don't you start. But thanks, buddeh! I luv u! 3 *hugs***

**Rawr ():**this was so freaking cool but do not tell people to review. it makes people not want to review because you're acting like a bitch. haha. anyway, other than that this is cool.

**Uh huh. I see. First things first. If you expected me to be insulted by saying I was acting like a bitch, you're going to have to try harder. It takes A LOT to insult me. Ask EveryGirlNeedsHerVampire. Also, I want people to review so I know that they're reading it. Hits and Visitors virtually mean nothing. That could simply mean that they clicked on my story, but not necessarily read it. And lastly, if you say that it's not going to make people review, then why did you? :)**

**But thanks for saying my story was cool. **

**DemonHunter718: **Must read more!

**Read on my friend!**

**Chittychittybangbang16: **so you're really stopping here? well I really can't wait for an update. There are so few stories worth reading these days, I find myself hardly ever reviewing but I really like this story.

**I know what you mean. I'll read a story and think "That was a great story! But now what?" because nothing stood out and caught my attention. **

**Wonderless Angel: **Oh yay~ I was planning on doing something sorta like this but that would be WAAAAAY into the future~

Can't Wait!

**When you do, make sure to send me a link. ;)**

**Now, despite what rawr () said, I'm asking for reviews once again. Let's get up to 12 reviews of the review-om –meter (the counter at the top of the page XD) before I upload Chaptré Trois.**

**Until next time~!**


	4. Darkness Comforts

**Author's Note:**

**MUST READ! Okay, so in the first chapter, I mentioned that Raven's aunt would help Kori plan the baby shower. Well, I took that out because I had a change in plot. (And let me tell you, it was for the better, too.) So you don't necessarily have to go back and read it, I'm just warning you. **

**Anyways, here's my next installment for Not Your Average Teenage Fairytale! Enjoy!**

XxXxXxX

**Chapter 3**

**Darkness Comforts**

After the whole nasty break up incident, I avoided going home. I was ready to cry. If my aunt saw me like this, I would have to explain what had just happened, and I wasn't ready nor in the mood to. I could only take one thing at a time, especially in the state I was in.

Instead I went to my childhood "playhouse." When my mom was still alive, they were planning on tearing down this really old apartment building that we lived down the street from. For some unknown reason, they never did and all plans to demolish the building were forsaken. So as a child, I was of course curious and went to check it out. I explored each crack and crevice, not a single area was left undiscovered. It became my second home.

I had broken off the lock to the front door by the time I was five, so it didn't take much to get in. I opened the door and walked inside the semi-dark building. The dark never bothered me, even when I was little. In fact, it fascinated me. I used to find the darkest corners and hid in them whenever I was scared or feeling lonely. Most people think that darkness means loneliness. For me, it was the friend I never had.

Over the years, I did gain a couple friends, a couple of months before my mom died. She was so proud of me and was always arranging play dates and such. But no matter what, I always turned to the darkness for comfort. It was the one that shielded me from the harsh facts of reality. The dark would guard me; it kept me safe. I would come up with fantasies, my own little world where I was happy.

When my mom died, I completely neglected my friends. They eventually abandoned me, calling me a "gothic freak." But I didn't care. In my world, they didn't exist. My mom was alive and my dad had actually stayed with us. In my world, he took me to theme parks and bought me cotton candy. He did what any normal father would do.

One day, I realized that fantasizing wasn't going to bring my mom back. It wasn't going to turn my father into something he wasn't. It wasn't going to make everyone like me and get me tons of friends. The darkness was all a hoax. I had wasted precious hours that I could've spent with my mom when I was fantasizing in the darkness.

So I stopped. The last day I had come here was when I was eight; a year after my mother had died.

So why was I back? Even though I knew it wouldn't do anything, I still wanted to go and sit in a dark corner. Just like you think hiding underneath a blanket will keep you safe from the creepy crawlies in your closet. A hoax, but a comforting one.

I walked down the dull, old corridors and made my way to the staircase. The railings were rusted and pieces of drywall littered the floor. I started to climb the steps, heading to my favorite place in the whole entire building: Room 16B. They had a huge bathtub that I used to curl up in and cry my heart out when I was sad. One time when I was in that room, I found a necklace. It was the most beautiful thing a six-year-old could have. The string was black leather, soft from being worn so much. The clasp was silver and the trinket hanging from it was a blue green orb inside a silver spiraling sphere. I wore it everyday, parading it around for everyone to see.

I was still wearing it. I fingered the necklace, which I never took off, not even when I went to bed. The only time I ever took it off was when I either went swimming or was taking a shower.

Why was the necklace so special you ask?

Because I found it the very day my mother died.

XxXxXxX

I was walking home; the sun had set hours ago. I had at least four miles to walk before I got back home. I was exhausted and my eyes stung from all the crying that I've been doing lately. I had no idea how I was going to explain how late I was to my aunt, and could only imagine the scolding I would get. Then again, I deserved being yelled at. For everything.

I saw a group of teenagers – I recognized them from school – and they were all leaving an ice cream parlor. It was obviously a group date; there was an equal amount of girls and boys. They were all laughing over some joke and I had the strong urge to run over there and laugh with them. I wanted to laugh all my problems away. My throat tightened as I realized that I would probably never get to be as happy as them again. More tears spilled onto my cheeks and I frowned. I was seriously getting annoyed with all this crying.

I wiped them away with the back of my wrist and kept walking. I walked past the happy teens cursing them as I went. Why couldn't I be happy like them? Why did I have to be so stupid?

I walked down the sidewalk, wishing that the darkness of the night could comfort me like it used to. I wished that all my fantasies could become reality. I wished that I could be normal again.

XxXxXxX

**Author's Comments:**

**Eh. Depressing chapter. XP In fact, all of them have been depressing so far. To tell the truth I'm getting a bit tired of that. Sadly, I have to keep up with the depressing for now. But don't worry! It'll get happier either the chapter after next or the one after that one. So basically, wait until chapter 5 or 6. ^^;**

**Sorry if you feel I wasted your time with this chapter. It's basically just her thoughts. I had to get it out though.**

**All the darkness reference came from the song that I'm currently addicted to Dance in the Dark by Lady Gaga. Even though this doesn't have much to do with the song. . .**

**The comparison of light and dark came from a poem I wrote once.**

**Anyways, let's see the reviews I got last chapter!**

**Keily Bee: **Okay, reviews for each chapter:

Prologue: Well, I actually did suspect Malchior to be the father...Mostly becaus ein the description you said something about a father staying, but her babys dad not. That made me think, well obviously BB isn't the dad then. Hehe, sorry, kind of ruined the ending for me.

Chapter 1: I like Raven's character so far, she seems a bit strong with little gaps were weekness show. She's a little OOC, but I can get over that.

Chapter 2: Yeah, Malchior can be a douche. Didn't really like the break-up scene, but maybe it's because it was so abrupt...It was still good though, it was just a thing were I was like "Hmm..."

Overall, I'll keep reading, I want to see where this goes. Hope you review soon!

**Prologue: That's your own fault. Lol, jk. Sorry I made it obvious.**

**Chapter 1: Well, she's not so uptight because this is an alternate universe so she's not so monotone.**

**Chapter 2: I know what you're saying. The break up scene was so abrupt because it's like "Wow. My life changed **_**that**_** fast? Unbelievable!"**

**I hope you liked this update!**

**Downward Spiral 1: **Knew it! I f***** hate that guy. Nice last line actually, it put good emphasis on how much of a jerk Malchior is. You have yet to disappoint, which is really good at the third chapter, I usually give up on the second chapter. This is my second favorite story besides 'Taking Over Me' by Demon of the Night, who inspired me to write fanfiction, so thats a big accomplishment!

**Hmmm. I must read that. It sounds good. Anyways, thanks! That's means a bunch! I feel so special right now! *turns away* I'm not crying! Lol, jk. But seriously, thank you so much! I hope I never disappoint you.**

**Chittychittybangbang16: **See ya? see ya? She told him she was having his baby and all he can say is-see ya? What a king douche bag. I love it, can't wait for more.

**He could've at least said "See ya later." XD **

**Wonderless Angel: **Omg I hope her friends don't treat her like that...

***makes weird arm gestures* You shall see . . .**

**Okay. Let's go for 15 reviews! That's only 4 reviews for this chapter! If you exceed that, great!**

**Until next time~!**


	5. Dreaming

**Chapter 4**

**Dreaming**

I was rummaging through my locker, looking for my chemistry textbook. It had to be in there _somewhere_.

Yesterday I didn't do much. I just enjoyed the rest of my weekend. By enjoy, I mean avoided my aunt and hung out at the apartment building a little more. Thinking about how I was going to handle my life from now.

I saw a leaf green cover and smiled. There it was. I grabbed my chemistry textbook and put my history book in its place before I closed my locker. Before I had turned around, a pair of arms had wrapped around my waist and I froze. My heart stopped for a split second and I resisted the urge to scream. You know, just natural reactions.

The numbness was replaced by anger in the next second. I don't know who had the nerve to grab me like that, but whoever it was was about to get punched in the face. I spun around but the grip hadn't loosened up. Some guy was standing over me, smirking, anticipation in his eyes. I recognized him from Gym; he was the one that was always goofing off with his friends. They would finish their laps early and start checking out the girls running. Sick and wrong.

"Hey there," he said in a soft voice. It was a little surprising since he usually yells, letting everyone hear what he had to say. But this, this was so quiet only I could hear it. My suspicions rose and I instantly tensed.

"Get off of me unless you plan on tending to a broken nose," I threatened. Even though I was pregnant, I still had my standards. No random guys were allowed to touch me without permission. Anywhere.

"Fierce." He pulled me closer to him and I growled. "I like it," he said and licked his lips. I wanted to throw him down to the ground and let everyone who saw laugh at him.

"You have exactly three seconds to get off of me," I said coldly. I shifted my books to my left hand, freeing my right hand that was going to wipe that smile clear off his face.

"Oh c'mon. I know someone like you just wants a little fun," he whined. He crooked his thumbs in the lining of my jeans and I slapped him. He was dazed for a second before he smiled again, a little more evilly. I frowned. That was the exact opposite of what I was expecting.

"So you're a sadist, huh? Well, I don't mind that at all. In fact, it sounds exciting." He pushed me up against the lockers, hands on my hips. Why he was a human pulp right now, I'm not sure of. For some strange reason I was holding back. Did I not have enough energy? No, I could feel the adrenaline coursing in my blood, ready to give this guy a smack down. Maybe I was just curious to what he was talking about.

"Okay. Spill it. What are you doing?"

"Trying to get some of course. I have sources that you're not only experienced, but that you're also pregnant." He smirked and leaned closer to my face. "So why don't you and me have some fun?"

I stared at him wide-eyed. How in the world did this jerk find out about me? I hadn't told anyone except. . .

"Malchior," I hissed under my breath. The bastard sold me out! Pain and anger constricted my heart, squeezing it so much it hurt. My lungs seemed to shrink and my breathing came faster. My face flushed with anger and I squeezed my eyes shut. Not only did he tell this guy, but he probably told him to have a go at me. I was nobody's sex toy.

I brought my fist up and punched the pervert right in his throat, causing him to let go of me and stagger backwards, clutching his throat. A couple of people stopped walking and watched us. I couldn't care less. I was burning up in my own fury. I bent down so we were both at eye level and I glared at him. The anger in his eyes was engulfed by fear, which showed that he was still human to be afraid, no matter how perverted he was.

"Where. Is. He?" I demanded, acid dripping off of every word. I saw Mr. Perv gulp and almost smirked from satisfaction.

"Front courtyard," he croaked and I patted his head.

"Good boy. Now run off and don't you even think about bothering me again." He nodded and jogged down the hallway, earning stares from students roaming the halls.

Now on to Malchior. I stormed down the hallway that would lead me to the front courtyard. I can't believe he would do this to me! I know he just walked out on me like I was nothing just the other day, but didn't the past seven months mean _anything_? If not love, at least respect? I guess not if he went and told people that I was pregnant.

I threw open the doors that led outside. It was slightly breezy. The wind brushed against my skin in deep contrast on how heated I was. It felt calming but my fury remained. A little breeze wasn't going to stop that. I shielded my eyes from the bright sun – yet another perk from spring – and searched the area for my ex-boyfriend. I spotted him at one of the picnic tables, chatting with his buddies. They were all laughing about something. A couple of them were doubled over, clutching their stomachs while others were literally rolling on the ground. I clenched my fists tighter. They wouldn't be laughing for long.

I stomped over there and slapped Malchior on the back of the head. It took a little more effort than usual because he was sitting on top of the table and I'm not the tallest person in the world. He stopped laughing abruptly but the smile remained on his face. Oh how I would absolutely love to ruin that perfect face of his for life. He felt the back of his head lightly before he looked down at me. As soon as he saw my face, I could've sworn he grinned wider.

"There you are. I was wondering when you'd come around," he said. All of his friends had noticed my presence and were looking at the two of us. I refused to look at them and instead glared at Malchior, my once lover. I wanted to gag as I thought of what we used to be.

"So who came up to you first? Let me guess: Brian," he said in mockery. I scowled and crossed my arms.

"Look, the names don't matter. What matters is the fact that you told everyone! How could you?" I shouted at him. The other kids in the courtyard were all probably looking by now, but I wasn't sure. My hatred filled eyes were focused on the reason I was in this whole situation in the first place.

He laughed, finding this funny. I gritted my teeth together. If he wanted to laugh, I'd give him something to laugh about. Just as I was ready to punch him in the stomach he spoke.

"Just thought I should warn everyone. I heard that women have major mood swings when they're pregnant. I didn't want anyone bothering you," he said smoothly. He gave me a full smile, thoroughly enjoying this. His eagerness only made me want to beat him to a pulp even more.

"Great job on that. It's not like guys are coming up to me and asking for sex. You're like the bodyguard I never had," I said, sarcasm obvious in my tone.

"Can't blame 'em. You are splendid in bed." He winked at me and all of his friends started laughing and high-fiving each other while I felt a faint blush grow on my cheeks.

"Go to hell," I spat at him.

"Awwww. And leave the baby without a father? That's just cruel, Raven. Who knew you could be so evil?" he said in mock sadness.

By this point I was fuming. I know he didn't just say what I thought he said.

"Me evil? _I'm _the evil one here?" I stepped closer to him and looked him straight in the eye. "_I'm_ not the one who walked out on their pregnant girlfriend. _I'm_ not the one who left her to be a single parent, not having a single clue as to what to do. _I'm_ not the one who had to top it all off by telling everyone and having boys practically rape her in the hallway!" I took a couple of deep breaths, never breaking eye contact with him. Despite the fact that I was yelling at him, his eyes remained calm, his expression unfazed.

"I know someone who has done all those things, though. And I'm looking right at him," I said quietly but fiercely.

The corners of his mouth upturned into a smirk. "I was helping you out. I wouldn't be the best father to a child."

I blinked, completely astonished that those words were coming out of his mouth. Were those truly his intentions? Was he honestly helping me by breaking up with me? I was about to ask, when he spoke again.

"That's why I told the school. Now you have plenty of guys lining up. I think of it as daddy auditions."

All my anger and hatred came rushing back and I furrowed my brow.

"Daddy auditions? Are you kidding me? All they are is a bunch of hormonal teenage boys who want what just about every other filthy male on this planet wants! Thanks to you, I'm the one they want it with!" I screamed. Everyone outside had gathered around us, watching the fight. I wanted to yell at them all, to tell them it was none of their business. But I couldn't get distracted. I needed to concentrate my hatred on _him_.

"Just ask one of them to be the father of your child," he said, his tone indicating that he was now bored with the subject. Maybe he wouldn't be so bored if my foot was constantly kicking him in his stomach.

"One: This is your child, too. Two: They won't want to for the same reason you don't. They don't want to be committed to something so troublesome. They want to live out their lives without anything weighing them down. All they want is to fuck me and move on," I debated. There were a couple murmurs from the crowd and I honestly wished I had a torch or something to ward them away.

"Then that's your fault, isn't it? You're the one with bad judgment. That's the whole reason I'm the father of that unborn child growing in you right now. Aren't I right?" He jumped down from the picnic table, and walked over so he was standing in front of me. "If it weren't for your bad decisions, we wouldn't even be having this conversation." He laughed while I felt all blood drain from my face. He had a point.

The fact that he was actually right about this meant that I was losing. And he knew it. I could see the triumph glint in his eyes, shining brightly.

"Face it. This, all of this, is your fault, Raven. You're blaming me, but you're the one at fault. You know it, I know it, even they know it," he said gesturing to the crowd. "So you can keep your pity, your anger, and your hatred to yourself, because the one that you should be blaming," he poked my chest firmly and I winced, "is you."

Without another word, he walked away back to his friends. They all headed inside and a few people from the group that had been watching our argument. I looked at all of them, but each face was a blur. My eyes were swimming with tears as I realized what they were all probably thinking.

They all thought I was a slut. I knew it by just plain common sense. They would never look at me the same again.

Friday I was just the gothic chick who only had two friends and faded in the background, not getting a second glance.

Now I was the school slut, guys coming up and asking for sex because I was "experienced." All because I was pregnant. All because of my stupid decisions.

I swallowed my tears so they wouldn't see how upset I was, but that was already a failed attempt. I pushed through the crowd, ignoring all the looks I was getting. Once I was free of the throng of people, I ran up the steps and back into the school. The halls were pretty quiet since most people had spotted me and a mixture of depression and rage flooded throughout my body.

Once again I ignored all of the looks that I knew I was getting. I walked into my chemistry class and made sure to sit in the back, but everyone still looked behind them every once in awhile to steal glances at me. The new school slut.

Life couldn't get any worse.

XxXxXxX

I skipped waiting in the lunch line and went directly over to the table where my friends and I usually sat. They were sitting there, smiling and deep in conversation. I smiled myself. At least part of my life was normal.

My two best friends – and if you want to get technical, my only friends – were Anita Dasgupta and Toni Monetti.

Anita was from East India and her and her family moved to America around the time when she was nine. She was in my same class in third grade. At that time I was still friendless because everyone thought I was creepy and mopey. Anita was also claimed creepy in third grade because she always dressed in black and pink, her two favorite colors. Now she dresses with more variety, but when you're in the third grade, wearing your favorite colors everyday was a big thing for her. Anita and I became close friends being the only outsiders. She was the first friend that I had since my mother had died, two years before. I was ecstatic.

In the fifth grade, she earned the nickname Jinx because everyone thought that she had cursed them with hexes every time something bad happened to them. Usually that'd be crazy, but the bad things usually happened after she got mad at that particular person. The name grew on her instantly. She claimed it sounded way better than her real name and everyone's been calling her Jinx ever since.

Jinx had fairly tan skin even though we had just come out of winter. Her original hair color was black, but she dyed it pink. She said it was more exotic and made her stand out more. She was right. She's even tried to convince me to dye my hair, but I refused every time.

Then there was my other friend, Toni. She used to live in New York, but she moved here when she was thirteen. By that time, Jinx and I had just started sixth grade at Byrne Middle School. When she came here, she wasn't exactly the shy person that you always make new people out to be. She was pretty outgoing, and ended up in the principal's office by the second week of school. Everyone avoided her, since the whole reason she got there was for punching some kid in the face. Since no one paid attention to her, we decided to take her in and she became the newest addition to our small group of friends. When she heard our names she got upset and jealous saying ours was cooler than hers. So to make it up to her, Jinx and I spent hours thinking of a name that she might like. Unfortunately we couldn't come up with anything, so we turned to the Internet. We found the perfect name, and the next day we started calling her Argent. She was practically jumping with joy.

Argent was pretty pale, but not one of those ugly, sick pales. It actually looked good on her. Her black hair went down to her shoulders. She mainly wore dark colors, but black and red were her favorite. Jinx had tried to get her to dye her hair, too, but the farthest she went was putting red streaks in her hair.

I loved my friends, and I was glad at least they were normal. I walked over to them and sat down. "Hey guys."

They both jumped and looked at me. Once they recognized it was me, their expressions turned uneasy. They wouldn't look at me, just at each other. It seemed as if they were communicating by looks alone. I looked at them, confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked. They normally included me whenever they were having problems, but now they were looking hesitant to tell me something.

Jinx was biting her lip and Argent sighed. She turned to me with sad eyes. "Look, Raven. Ever since you got pregnant everyone's been talking about you. You've been getting a lot of attention and since we're your friends, we've been getting unwanted attention, too."

My expression turned grim and I gripped the edge of the table. No. They couldn't be doing this to me. Didn't they know my life was hell already?

Argent seemed to notice my change in my mood and seemed even more uncomfortable. But being the outgoing person she was, she kept going. "So to get them to back off, we're going to have to stop hanging out with you in school. You know, just so they leave us alone."

I blinked and just stared at them. My own friends, friends I've had for years, were dumping me. Just because I was pregnant. This stung worse than when Malchior had left me.

Jinx grabbed my hand and held it. Her expression was sad and I knew that she wasn't completely sure about this, but she was still going through with it and that said it all. "We're really sorry, Rae. But we don't want people bugging us, too. We can still hang out after school. If there was another way, we would totally do it. But this is all we could come up with."

I jerked my hand from her hand, not feeling anything as I saw hurt cross her face. "Yeah. All you could come up with. You didn't even think every possibility. And then there's always the obvious choice that you stand by my side and stand up for me. But apparently you're too selfish. You don't care enough to do something like that because you're too wrapped up in your lives while mine falls apart. I'm sorry you think that way. Your loss." I stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria and ran down the halls. I ran outside and cried underneath a tree just in the side yard, grateful that no one was outside to see me.

I can't really explain the rest of the day. It was all too much of a blur. All I remember is that I got home and I cried my eyes out, the pain from losing my only friends at maximum level.

My phone rang a couple of times. All of them were either Jinx or Argent, probably calling to apologize for earlier. They could kiss my ass. I shut my phone completely off and fell asleep, even though it was still pretty early. I didn't want to think though. In sleep, all the pain would fade away. In sleep, I could dream a better life.

Too bad I had to wake up.

XxXxXxX

**Author's Note:**

***phew* That chapter was super long! But I had a lot of fun writing it. Especially the part where I got to describe Jinx and Argent's charas. That part was so fun, I was heartbroken when they dumped her. ;_;**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. **

**In other news, the reviews I got for last chapter made me so happy and appreciated. I love you guys! So to express my gratitude I have a special surprise for you. The first person to review on this will get a major role in my story! You get to decide your role. Although, the only thing you may not have, is one of Raven's best friends. Anything else, you can have. You can either ask me for a role (I have a few charas, just need names) or you can get creative.**

**The 2****nd**** person to review will get a guest star appearance and you must choose who you are. That or a very minor role.**

**For those first two, just PM me before the next time I update and I'll put you in. You don't have to come in next chapter, but I would still like to know by then.**

**So let's see the reviews I got!**

**Keily Bee: **"Most people think that darkness means loneliness. For me, it was the friend I never the years, I did gain a couple friends, a couple of months before my mom died. She was so proud of me and was always arranging play dates and such. But no matter what, I always turned to the darkness for comfort. It was the one that shielded me from the harsh facts of reality. The dark would guard me; it kept me safe. I would come up with fantasies, my own little world where I was happy."

The best lines you've written this whole series. That's it; I'm hooked. I'll stay with this until the very end. You have my word!

**Thank you so much! I like those lines a lot too. **

**Wonderless Angel: **I have no words to describe that chapter... So all I can say it Depressingly GREAT! lol

**I know, these chapters are quite depressing. I'm sorry about that. But I promise, things are going to start looking up for her soon!**

**Downward Spiral 1: **I don't care if it was pointless, this chapter was amazing! You concentrated a lot of emotion into it, it gave me a better vision of the story, you did well.

**Thanks! At first when I wrote it, I was just going to delete it and not think twice. But some outside force talked me into it and now I'm glad I posted that chapter.**

**Raven2k8: **Awww so sad, this chapter is just drowning in emoion that was portrayed very well! Raven's situation does not get any easier which is so believable and now we found out her mom has died which leaves her with no support. Once again so heartwrenching.

Can't wait for the next update! Peace ;)

**I'm glad you liked it! Yes, it justs keeps getting worse. But it's gonna get better if you hang around!**

**Waken5: **You are writing about an realistic teenaged other authors who had written about it have the baby daddy stay with the knocked up girl and live happly ever after. Yeah Right that is compete bullshit! Have you seen Secret Life. The story feels like an anti fairtale and it feels real. Considering I read other teenaged preganacy stories on this site and it goes little something like this "Nicky I'm pregnant" and the guy is like "Don't worry babe I support you and the baby and love you no matter what" while the loser the writer calls heroine cries on his shoulder. I know like this story because it is different from the rest of them.

**Thank you. I feel the same way about those stories. They get boring after awhile. I need a little more action and depression. Just a little. Also, I have not seen Secret Life. I'm a Degrassi gal. ;)**

**TooLazyToLogInAgain (a.k.a. Evergirlneedshervampire): **Fantastic! I totally 3 this story. One of the best you've ever written. Also I must say, Malchior reminds me of OJA...scratch that, a BETTER looking version.

**Yeah. Malchior's pretty hot. And do not mention OJA. But yes, Malchior does relate to him.**

**Chittychittybangbang16: **Aw, poor Raven. I am anxious to know how it'll all turn out for her, so please update soon.

**Raven's going to have to go through a little more crap before everything turns out all right.**

**X: **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cool, update!

**Um. What's with all the "O"s?**

**Okay. Let's go up to 25 reviews. That's only 6 more reviews. Let's get there! **


	6. Foreign Exchange Student

**Chapter 5**

**Foreign Exchange Student**

The last bell rang, signaling the end of the long, agonizing day. It had been a week since the whole school appointed me as school slut. Guys kept coming up to me, asking for the same thing over and over. Some weren't as bad as the first guy; some were worse than him. All girls avoided me and sent me ice cold glares as I walked down the hallway. There were a couple of days where I considered just dropping out. I couldn't go through it anymore. But my education was important to me. Pregnancy wasn't going to get in the way of that. Besides, we only had two more months of school before summer. I'd live. Hopefully.

After I had packed everything for homework into my back pack I walked out of school keeping my head down. I didn't want to see anyone's faces. They just weren't worth it anymore.

I walked outside and headed straight for the gates. I saw Terra, Kitten, and Connie – or as I called them, The Dictatresses – circled around someone. They were smirking and laughing, hands on their hips. I stopped, thinking about who they were taunting. Probably some nerd that proved all stereotypes. I turned around and headed over to them. Whoever it was, didn't deserve any lashing the Dictatresses had to give out.

I tapped Terra on the shoulder and she turned around with an annoyed expression. Once she saw it was me she smirked.

"Why hello, Raven! How's the baby doing?" she asked with a sickly sweet voice. It was overly high-pitched and I wanted to cover my ears. Instead I narrowed my eyes and said, "Just shut it."

She mocked hurt and put a hand to her chest. "Raven, that's not very nice. You won't make for a very good mother if you keep this up." Snickers were heard from beside her and looked to see Connie and Kitten with their hands covering their mouths.

"Like you would make a better one," I shot back. I finally looked behind her to see who they had been teasing and was shocked. Rather than some geek I was thinking about, there sat a bronze tanned girl with a book in her hand. Her hair was a pinkish red and her eyes were a brilliant green. They shone in the sunlight.

Strange. I've never seen her around before. She must be new.

I turned back to Terra and her female goons with my arms crossed in front of my chest. "Why don't you just leave her alone? What did she ever do to you?"

Terra rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde hair. I hated it when she did that. Scratch that, I hated it when anyone did that. It was so ditzy.

"She transferred her from some stupid country at practically the end of the year. She doesn't belong here. Then again, neither do you. This school has a reputation to keep. A good reputation." She smiled evilly.

Remember how I said they weren't worth it earlier? I changed my mind.

I charged at her with my fist in the air and I saw her flinch. I punched her in the face and watched her fall to the ground with a feeling of satisfaction. The foreign girl's eyes had widened and she stared at me in a mixture of fear and wonder.

Terra scowled and swung her leg out, knocking my feet from under me, causing me to fall to the ground. I landed on my back and my head hit the ground with a loud thud. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Terra looming over me, hands on hips and a frown disrupting her face. So she had a little fight in her? I'll gladly test that out.

I locked her legs in between my calves and pulled her to the ground. She fell with a scream and I took the chance to stand up. Just as I was about to kick her in the stomach I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw the new girl with sorrow in her eyes. She shook her head and said, "Let us not fight. We must not stoop to a level so low. We shall let her be."

Even though I knew I could take Terra down in another five minutes, I sighed and resigned. I picked up my backpack that I had dropped when I was tripped and headed over to the gate. New Girl followed me, but I didn't mind. She was probably making sure that they didn't mess with her on the way out. Smart girl.

Once we were a couple blocks away she spoke up.

"My name is Kori Anders. What is your name?"

I looked at her and said, "Raven. Raven Roth." I looked forward again.

"Raven. That is such a beautiful name. In my country, such a name would earn you a high title such as a reincarnate of a goddess once forgotten," she said. I gave her a strange look and she blushed. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't be. I'm just surprised. Everyone else finds my name pretty spooky. They say I was created by Satan to wreak havoc on Earth." I sighed and looked down at my feet.

Kori gasped and clutched my hand. "How can they say those mean things to you? You are such a nice person!"

I wanted to laugh. She was pretty naïve. "If beating someone up in your country is nice, I'd make sure to avoid it at any costs," I said referring to the incident that took place a few minutes ago.

She dropped my hand and I was pretty sure that she was going to run away. Leave me all alone on the sidewalk. When she stepped in front of me, preventing me from walking any farther, I was stunned.

"Well, yes. That was quite mean. But you did it with good intentions. Thank you for that." She clasped her hands in front of her, and if she wasn't so tall and her hair wasn't so long, I would've thought she was four years old.

I stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do next. So I did the first thing that came into my mind. "No problem."

She nodded and resumed walking beside me again. I grew curious as to why she was walking with me when she probably should've been going home. I myself was going to the community garden, so she didn't really have a reason to follow me unless she lived nearby.

"I have to warn you though. What they said to you today was only the beginning. It gets worse later on," I said.

Kori nodded again and looked forward. We got to the gate of the community garden and I walked in, expecting Kori to keep going down the sidewalk. I grew more curious when she followed me into the garden. Her eyes shone with awe as she took in the kaleidoscopic bouquets of flowers that filled the garden. Most flowers had bloomed now, only a few buds remained. I started to walk along the pebbled path to my flower bed while she tagged along. She was smiling and occasionally stopped to smell a flower here and there.

I knelt down in front of my personal flower bed and unzipped my backpack. Kori sat next to me and put her hands in her lap. I dug through my bag until my hand gripped an unopened bottle of water. I went into my pencil case and got out a thumbtack and punched three holes in the lid before I started to squirt the bottle's contents onto the parched plants. Kori watched my every move and I started to get really nervous. She was honestly starting to freak me out.

Once I had finished watering the plants, I faced her. "Why did you follow me here?" I asked.

She calmly looked at me with a smooth expression. "My parents are not at my home at the moment and I thought it would be all right if we did the 'hanging out' as you Americans call it." She switched to a cross-legged position and put her book bag on her lap. "Unless you do not want to."

I blinked. She wanted to hang out with me? Didn't she know that the whole school was shunning me? I mean, I know she was new, but it was pretty obvious to any outsider.

"No. It's fine. I'm just kind of surprised," I said quietly. I put the empty bottle into my bag and zipped it back up. I sat there silently, looking down at the ground.

"Oh. So tell me, Raven, that girl said you were to be a mother. Is this true?" she asked.

Ah. The moment of truth. Once I told her she was sure to leave. A feeling of dread weighed down my heart and caused it to slow down.

"Yeah. It's true. I'm pregnant," I said slowly. I refused to look up at her. I didn't want to watch her leave. Sure enough, I heard the crunching of pebbles that had to be her getting up. Next thing I knew, though, two arms had wrapped around my upper torso.

"That is most wonderful! Being a mother is the most wondrous thing in the world and you are lucky to be experiencing it!" she exclaimed. A little too close to my ear I might add.

Lucky? Me? Nope. No way. Motherhood was not something I was looking forward to. If she thought it was so wonderful, why not trade places with me? I bet she'd change her mind then.

"Kori, in America, being pregnant at such a young age is not wonderful. In fact, people call you a slut for it," I said.

She gasped and her eyes widened. She let go of me, probably finally coming to her senses. Took her long enough.

"That is horrible! You are not a slut!"

I was once again proved wrong.

I looked down at my hands and started playing with my fingers. "I might as well be," I mumbled.

I felt a sudden pain on my right arm and looked up to see that she had slapped me. I narrowed my eyes. I was so not in the mood for that crap.

"Do not talk like that!" she shouted. Her eyebrows were knitted together and she was frowning. Her green eyes had turned hard. Let's just say that she didn't look like a four-year-old anymore.

"Why not? Everyone at school calls me that. You haven't been here long enough to see anything. My boyfriend got me pregnant and broke up with me when I told him! Then he told everyone in school so everyone would make me out as the bad guy! Boys come up to me everyday asking for sex!" By this point I was in tears. I don't normally cry in front of people, but for some reason I didn't care at the moment. "You think pregnancy is great? Why don't you try it? See how it feels! Know what it's like! Then tell me if you think being pregnant is good!"

By the end of my tyrant my shoulders slumped and I broke down into sobs. I felt two arms wrap around me again and Kori's head on my shoulder. She was comforting me. I choked on a sob and looked at her in bewilderment.

No one, not anyone had comforted me ever since this had happened. Now here was this girl I had met barely half an hour ago with her arms wrapped around me as I sobbed my heart out. That meant something, but I couldn't be sure what. At the moment, I couldn't think straight. So I just cried until my eyes stung from the remains of my salty tears and I felt sleepy.

Kori sat up straight and put her hands in her lap again, looking at me with sympathy in her eyes. "I am sorry. I did not know. Please forgive me."

"It's okay. It's just I can't take it anymore. My own friends won't even talk to me anymore. I've been alone for the past week, and it's awful. There hasn't been anyone to talk to," I said with a sore throat. I looked over at my flower bed and pulled out some weeds that lined the box.

"I am so sorry that this has happened to you. Especially with how your friends abandoned you in a time of need like this. Maybe I could replace them?" she asked hopefully.

I jerked my head up and studied her face, making sure that she wasn't joking. Her face was serious though and I instantly felt more cheerful. She wanted to be my friend. She didn't care that I was pregnant. She didn't care that no one else was talking to me. She wanted to be my friend.

I smiled a genuine smile and it felt really weird. I haven't smiled like this in weeks. "Are you honestly asking to be my friend?" I asked, wanting to double check.

She nodded and I hugged her. "Thank you," I whispered. When I pulled back I saw that she had a smile identical to mine.

My heart immediately grew lighter and rose up in my chest again. We sat there and talked for what must've been hours. I can't remember all the details, but we mainly stayed in the subject of comparing her culture and American culture. It was practically dark when we left.

"I will see you at school tomorrow!" she shouted as she walked in the opposite direction. I waved at her and smiled. "See ya!" I shouted before I unlocked the chain link gate leading into my front yard. I ran upstairs and flopped down on my bed, smiling the whole time.

I finally had a friend again. Things were starting to look up.

XxXxXxX

**Author's Comments:**

**Yay for Ravie! She got a new friend! I had a lot of fun writing this chap. **

**Okay. So the 1****st**** person to review last time was *drum roll* Everygirlneedshervampire! (You cheater XP) Lol, jk. So she got the main role thingy while chittychittybangbang16 got the minor role. I know I said otherwise in the note I sent her, but after I did some thinking, Everygirlneedshervampire **_**was**_** first. Even if she cheated. **

**So I just need a note from chittychittybangbang16 on the minor role (or guest appearance). If you refuse, I'll pass it down to the 3****rd**** person. If they refuse, to the 4****th**** and so on.**

**So here are the reviews I got last chapter (and quite a lot too):**

**Everygirlneedshervampire (our winner!): **Hi. I'm SO glad u used the friend idea. I feel so SPECIAL! GREAT chapt

**You have very good ideas. That's why you're my buddeh/literary agent. I'm glad you came up with that, because I had no idea on what to do with the friend break up. *hugs***

**Chittychittybangbang16 (our runner up): **wow things only do get worse for her

**Not anymoooooore!**

**Keily Bee: **I loved this! So good, but my heart squeezed a bit when I read she was crying...I don't know what number review I am, but fingers crossed! Hope you update soon!

**I'm sorry to do that to you. And you were number 3. :( But since Jordan kind of cheated, I'll offer you a minor role as well if you want it.**

**Wonderless Angel: **Congrats, you are the 2nd person to almost make me cry ^^

First one was Mary Grayson's Little Robin

Good Job

**Don't cry! Be happy!**

**Melvis Monroe: **Nice touch actually making Jinx indian, was begining to think I was the only one who remembered that fact. The story itself is kinda iffy. The idea of deconstructing the fairytale best case scenario is interesting, but it seems like your portrayal is pushing just as extreme in the opposite direction. Instead of creating a realistic chain of events it seems like your just baking an angst pie. Of course it would be awesome if the events in the story turned out to be Raven's imagination as well with the reality being somewhere inbetween revealed at the end.

**Yeah, I did a ton of research last chapter. I'm sorry if you thought that, but that wasn't what I was doing at all. I just had to get the main horrible stuff in before I added any of the good stuff.**

**Drackonian Prince: **POOR RAE I KNO MALCIORS A JACKASS BUT COME ON DADDY AUDITIONS THATS JUST MESSED UP.N 2 TOP IT ALL OFF HER FRENDS DITCHED IS CHAPS KINDA WAIT 4 THE NXT UPDATE 2 C HOW THINGS UNFOLD

**Yeah. Daddy Auditions. I don't know where I got that from. Pure randomness.**

**Raven2k8: **If this doesn't prove how much of a jerk Malchior is, then I don't know what does! Not only does he tell the whole school, but he actually tries to justify his actions! This story makes me see pregnant teenagers in a whole different light though. Raven made a mistake, but the consequences just seem way too extreme. Which of course is realistic. I am happy though that the thought of abortion hasn't come up...yet. But still can't wait for Gar to come in!

Please update soon, this story just keeps getting better and better! ;)

**Don't worry. Abortion is not going to happen in this story. And I'm glad that you see pregnancy in a new light. That only encourages you never to get pregnant before marriage. Abstinence!**

**Oh god. I sound like an adult. o.o**

**Downward Spiral 1: **That was so sad! I almost cried, but it was also amazing. Looks like Rae's going into a downward spiral, hopefully someone can pull her out.

**I don't wanna make people cry! I'm sorry!**

**Waken5: **Malchior is offically the king of all dicks in my book. I guess the term best friends for forever is not true and what kind of friends leave their friend in their time of need. Daddy auditions that really the sour frosting on the cake and go to hell Malchior. Boys can't live without them unless they are prigs.

**Sour stuff is cool. But in frosting form I guess not. I'm evil like that.**

**Phoenix Ariel Roth: **i hope something terrible happens to malchoior and ravens the cause of it sand she dances on his ashes and laughs ha ha ha i would love that oh and is rven gonna get another bf

**Ummmm. I wasn't really planning on anything horrible happening to him. He's kind of a side character now. But now that you've mentioned it. . .**

**Ally: **I wish I could burn the dick alive and I hope Raven's Aunt does not kick her out after finding out about it

**Whoa. A little violent are we now? Lol. **

**Let's get up to 37 reviews! That's 6 more!**

**Until next time~!**


	7. Loner

**Chapter 6**

**Loner**

"Ms. Roth!"

I groggily opened my eyes and sat up straight, yawning. I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes so they would focus. I looked around at my surroundings. I was sitting at a desk and there were other kids sitting at desks around me. I looked up at the front of the room to see an angry middle-aged lady tapping her foot impatiently. She had an Expo marker in her right hand and her bronze hair was pulled into a loose bun behind her head. She looked familiar.

My brain turned on and I realized that was my History teacher, Ms. Pendleton. I looked down at my desk and sat an open notebook with half-finished notes written inside. A pen lay on the floor off to the right side of my desk. I was in first period in school.

And I had fallen asleep.

I cursed myself and reluctantly looked at my teacher again. She was angry, no doubt at finding me asleep in the middle of her lesson. It wasn't my fault, though. One minute I was alert, taking notes. Next thing I know, I'm being yelled awake. I don't even remember falling asleep. I don't even think I felt sleepy. Apparently I was.

"Ms. Raven, would you care to tell me why you are asleep right in the middle of our reviewing?" she asked me. The whole class turned to look at me, making me even more uncomfortable. They probably knew what was going on and were laughing about it. Ms. Pendleton remained clueless. I glanced behind me to see Terra and Connie in deep conversation, occasionally sending snide smirks at me. I narrowed my eyes and them before turning back to face the front.

I bit my bottom lip. "I guess I was more tired than I thought." I heard sly snickering behind me and it took all my self control not to bash their heads together.

Ms. Pendleton shook her head. "Well, since you're so tired, why don't you come up here and write the notes on the board to keep you awake? Then you may copy them down at lunch today." I inwardly groaned and slid out of my seat. I ignored the girlish giggling from the back and headed towards the front. But before I had even taken three steps, a wave of sudden dizziness took over me and I fell to my knees. I clutched my head and groaned. What the heck just happened?

Some of the students started laughing. Was it me or were they really loud?

Ms. Pendleton shushed them and came to stand in front of me. "Well, since you want to show off, why don't you head on down to the principal's office?" I sighed and gripped someone's desk to help me up. One look at her face determined that she was serious and I stumbled out of the classroom.

I walked down the hallway, running into a water fountain or wall a couple of times. Of all the times for the symptoms to act up, did it have to be now? Right in the middle of class? What if the principal called my aunt? She'd probably find out and she'd yell at me, increasing this headache that was slowly growing in the back of my head. I moaned at the thought and walked in the main office. The secretary looked at me strangely.

"What are you in for, Hun?" she asked. God, she made it seem like I did some criminal act.

"Ms. Pendleton sent me here," I replied in monotone.

She nodded and typed something onto her computer. "What's your name?"

"Raven Roth." The dizziness came back and I sat down in one of the chairs lined up against the wall. The room became a blur as it started spinning faster and I felt the need to throw up my breakfast. That was only one banana nut muffin, but still.

She nodded and picked up her phone and dialed something. "Mrs. Whitlow, Raven Roth is here to see you." She hung up and turned to me. "She said to go on in."

I rolled my eyes but winced on the strain that caused on my head. I slowly got up and did my best not to bump into anything on the short distance to the principal's office. I walked in and let the door swing close behind me. Another wave of dizziness came and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to steady myself. Mrs. Whitlow probably noticed because she said, "Why don't you have a seat, Raven?"

Mrs. Whitlow, the principal of Jump City High, had dirty blonde hair and wore less make up than a 7-year-old. Even without the lack of beauty products, her skin still seemed radiant and healthy and she looked no more than twenty-four years old. It was amazing. She wasn't very strict, but she wasn't all smiles and giggles either. Word to the wise: Just behave and she won't ever have anything to hold against you. Just in case.

I plopped down in one of the cushioned chairs and some of the dizziness and nauseousness decreased.

"Ms. Pendleton called beforehand, after you left the classroom. She told me that you fell asleep during her lesson and then showed off for the classroom. So what's your side of the story?"

At least someone cared enough to ask.

"It's true that I did fall asleep during class. I guess I was more tired than I thought and ended up going to sleep while I was taking notes. She yelled at me to wake up and then called me to the front of the room. I started to go, but I got really dizzy and fell. She thought I was showing off, but truthfully I thought I had to throw up. So she sent me here," I explained. After I finished, I bit my lower lip. That did seem a little far fetched now that I was saying it out loud. Detention here I come.

"I see. Did you bother telling her that you felt unwell?" she asked.

Okay. She's believing it for now. Let's not screw this up, Raven.

"No. I didn't find any use arguing with her. So I just came here." The headache was growing rapidly and my head hurt so much I felt like screaming. I needed Aspirin or something.

"Okay then. I'll have a talk with her later, you head on down to the nurse's office. Rest up and we'll call your aunt."

My eyes widened in surprise. She was letting me go? No questions as to why I was probably sick? Or if I was faking it? Well, this was a blessing in disguise, and I intended to take it.

"Thank you," I said before standing up. Unfortunately, I stood up too fast and the rush made my stomach twist into a knot. I clutched it, taking deep breaths so I wouldn't puke on her carpet. I wasn't going to get in trouble after I was just let go.

I saw her walk over to me and put her hand on my back. "Here, I'll take you to the nurse's office."

I shook my head and winced at the sudden pain that created. I stood up straighter, still holding my stomach. "No. It's all right. I'll be fine. Besides, it's just down the hall." I gave her a forced smile and walked out of the room before she could protest. I walked at a quick pace to the infirmary. The nurse looked up at me. She pointed to one of the empty cots and I laid down without thought. I instantly felt more at ease and I sighed.

I had a feeling I'd be here a lot for the rest of the year.

XxXxXxX

Kori and I walked into the lunch room and got in line. A few people from my History class this morning looked at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and ignored them. It was actually getting easier everyday, especially since I had a friend to help me forget about them. The only real problems now were that guys were _still_ coming up to me. Even the very same ones I told to back off a week ago. Oh, and the Dictatresses. Not to mention Malchior still got on my nerves from time to time. But that was all old news.

We paid for our lunch and walked over to a table near the door. A few people stopped talking and glanced at me before they started talking more than they were before. I wonder what would happen after this whole thing passed. I dug into my salad and turned to Kori. I had already told her all about what had happened in History in English. I had to skip Chemistry because I still felt sick, so I didn't see her then. She insisted I get a salad instead of pasta – which let me tell you, I _really_ wanted – in case it upset my stomach. Plus, she said something about how I shouldn't eat hot food while pregnant anyway. Probably something about my health.

"Raven, I told my parents that you helped me on my first day here and they wish to meet you," she said. She took a huge bite of pasta and my mouth began to water. I had to get some!

Shit. Now I had cravings.

I sighed. This was getting on my nerves and I was only six weeks into my pregnancy. I still had a little less than eight months to go. I mentally groaned and thought about the months ahead.

"Uh huh. Okay. When do they want to meet me?" I asked, rearranging the cherry tomatoes around on my salad.

"Tonight. They are going to prepare a tremendous Tuvaluan feast!" she said excitedly. "Also, I hope you do not mind, but I told them of your current condition," she said sheepishly.

I choked on my salad and went into a coughing fit. Kori looked worried and came over to my side of the table but I waved her off. Once I was finished and with watery eyes I yelled, "You did what?"

Kori looked uneasy and started twiddling her thumbs. "I told my parents of your pregnancy. I know that I should have asked for your consent first, but I did not think it was a big deal. I am so sorry."

I shook my head and put my fork down. "No, no. It's all right. I just – I didn't think – It's okay," I stuttered. "Sure, I'll come over tonight for this feast or whatever. So what kind of feast is it?" Kori's face brightened and she sat next to me.

"It is a traditional Tuvaluan feast. We used to have them all of the time back in my country. They are so fun and wonderful! The food is excellent and cooked in plentiful amounts. After the feast, there is usually a dance performed by the hosts. There is music and costumes and singing! It is the best thing I have ever experienced!" she explained.

I felt another headache coming on and it wasn't because of the symptoms either. "So what country are you from again?" I asked.

"Tuvalu. It is a very small country but it is my birthplace nonetheless. We lived on one of the smallest atolls and everyone there knew each other. It is not a bad country as small as it is, though. In fact, there is very little crime there and it is relatively safe and –" I cut her off by putting my hand on her mouth.

"I asked what country you were from, not a whole documentation," I said a little annoyed. She nodded and I removed my hand. I took a bite of her pasta and she looked a little uneasy but said nothing. I didn't care, it tasted amazing. I took another bite and let the mix of cheese and tomato sauce dance across my tongue. The salad sat there forgotten as I finished off the last few bites of her pasta. I turned to Kori, she had been silent this whole time. "I'm sorry. It just smelled so good."

"I understand. It is the cravings of the pregnancy, correct?" she asked. I nodded. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Students started to get up and I sighed. Great. Off to class. One without Kori, too.

We both shared all the same classes, except for two. One was History, which explains why I had to tell her about it later on. The other one was Art. I'm not really an artsy person, but it was either that or Choir. I am not a great singer.

I grabbed my sketchbook from my locker and headed off to class. Just as I was about to turn the corner to get to the classroom, some guy smacked my ass. My face heated up from anger and I turned around to see one of Malchior's pals. He winked at me and continued down the hallway. I glared in his direction and walked into the Art room. He was so going to pay for that later.

XxXxXxX

I was walking home alone. Kori had to go to the store for the last of the preparations for this feast. I had yet to ask if I could go, but I was pretty sure my aunt would say yes. She had met Kori a few days ago, and she "approved." Like I needed her okay to decide who my friends were.

I walked inside and put my backpack upstairs on my bed before I went back downstairs. I knew my aunt was home, I had seen her Prius in the garage. For some idiotic reason, she always kept the garage door open and only closed it at eight o'clock. I swear, she was just tempting car jackers.

I walked into the living room and saw my aunt sitting on the couch with her reading glasses on, indulged in her latest novel. She was the one that got me addicted to books myself. I stopped behind the couch and cleared my throat. She looked up at me and took her reading glasses off. "Yes, Raven?" she asked.

"Can I go to Kori's tonight? Her parents want to meet me and they're having this foreign feast or something." I grabbed the edge of the couch, waiting for her to answer. Her eyes seemed kind of hard and cold. They were hiding something and I was beginning to get a little suspicious. Why in the world was she looking at me like that?

"Oh. But won't you get sick?" she asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "No, Aunt Leah. I just felt a little ill this morning. I'm fine now. Promise." I resisted rolling my eyes. Sometimes she could be slightly overprotective.

"So you were only sick this morning? That's what you're saying?" she asked.

I nodded and put my elbows on the couch. "So can I go? I kind of need to let them know now."

Aunt Leah dog-eared the page she was on and set the book down on the table. "Of course you can. Just help me figure out something real quick."

I nodded and said, "Okay." I sat next to her on the couch and shivered when her hard eyes landed on me. They were really starting to freak me out. What was up with her?

"So you were sick this morning, but now you're fine. Right?" I nodded cautiously, wondering where she was going with this. Unless. . .

"And Terra's mom called me last night, asking if I needed their old highchair. Right?" she asked, staring coldly at me.

Aw, shit.

"Look, Aunt Leah –" I started but she cut me off by putting her hand up. She slowly replaced it by her side. My heart thudded against my chest, anxious as to what she was about to do. Freak out. Lecture me. Ground me. All of the above.

"How long?" she asked in a monotone. She almost sounded like me, which was creepy.

"Six weeks," I mumbled. "But I've only know for two."

She frowned. "Why didn't you tell me? Raven! You know better! You shouldn't even be in this situation right now!" she shouted.

I matched her frown and knitted my eyebrows together. "Well I am! I'm sorry! I didn't want this to happen either but it did! As for not telling you, I knew you'd act like this!"

"When were you planning on telling me? The week before the due date?" she asked coldly.

"No! Of course not! Sometime next month!"

Her eyes widened. "Next month? You were going to wait that long?"

I stood up and grabbed the sides of my head and started pacing. "I didn't know what else to do, okay? I've been worrying about what the hell I'm going to do about it! I'm confused and I'm scared and I just want to wake up from this horrible nightmare already! I want to be able to go to the movies with my friends and hang out with my boyfriend! But now they're ignoring me and I have no one but Kori! Who I only met three days ago." I dropped my arms to my sides and took a deep breath.

My aunt stood up calmly and picked some lint off of her pants. I rolled my eyes. She was such a neat freak that way.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I know this must be hard on you. Also, this may sound unbelievable, but it's been harder on me."

My jaw dropped. I wanted to scream at her that she knew nothing about how I was feeling. I wanted to throw things at her, release the anger swelling in me. But she was my aunt. I couldn't do it.

"I can't have a pregnant niece – " I cut her off.

"No. I'm not getting an abortion. I'm not killing an innocent child." I crossed my arms, letting her know where I stood.

She sighed and ran her hand through her black hair. "I'm sorry to hear that, Rae. That only leaves one more option." She walked past me to the front door and opened it. She gestured to outside and I stood there, confused.

The next word she said haunted me forever.

"Out."

I blinked rapidly, wondering if I heard her correctly. She pointed outside into the dark moonless night. "Out. Right now," she snapped.

I broke down. Tears flowed from my eyes and I looked at her desperately. "You've gotta be kidding me. You're kicking me out?"

"You've done this to yourself," she said simply.

I scoffed and frowned. "Cut the bullshit! You're kicking your own freaking niece out?" I screamed.

She stared at me coldly and her face became hard and impassive. "Raven, the minute you got pregnant is the minute you decided you were grown enough to be on your own. Now out of my house!"

I shook my head in disbelief. She was kicking me out. My own aunt was kicking me out of the house I had lived in for the past nine, almost ten years. I laughed out of sadness and the odd hilarity of the situation.

"Wow. I can't believe you actually have the guts to do this," I said, chuckling. Her face remained hard and she crossed her arms. I walked over to the door and looked at her. "I'm going to Kori's now. After the party, I'm coming back for my stuff. Then you'll never have to see my face again. Of course, why would you want to see a slut's face? Especially if she's your kin?" My smile disappeared and I turned away and started walking down the sidewalk. Just as I approached the gate, she called out.

"Raven! That's not what I meant! I never said that!" she said unhappily.

I looked over my shoulder, a scowl on my face. "You didn't have to." I opened the gate and ran out and away from the house. I ran away from my only home.

Now I was a loner. Nowhere to live. No one to care for me. No one to help me except Kori. Life was just out to get me, wasn't it?

XxXxXxX

**Author's Comments:**

**Whoops! More depression. Don't worry, this is basically the last of it. From here on out, it's mainly happy with sadness sprinkled here and there. Sorry I made the aunt so mean, but I kinda had to.**

**By the way, sorry it took me awhile to update. I've been going through stuff lately. We had. . .*cough* issues in my neighborhood. Everygirlneedshervampire knows what I'm talking about and sympathizes.**

**Anyways, for those of you who are probably wondering, Tuvalu is an actual country. I actually did research (*gasp* nowai!). It's fairly small and it seemed perfect for Starfire. Idk, why, it just is. I kept the "T" thing. ;) (Tamaran. . .Tuvalu) Plus, they have these hilarious beliefs that have to do with pregnancy that I have to use later on in the story.**

**So originally for this chapter I was going to keep going to the feast, but I decided to end it here. I really want to keep this chapters pretty short, I don't want to drag them out.**

**Yes, one of the Tuvaluan (yes that's how you spell it) beliefs has to do with the fact at why Kori didn't want Raven to eat hot foods. Apparently in Tuvalu, it's believed that if you eat hot food (e.g. pasta) while pregnant, your child will become a beggar. You'll see more of these beliefs later on.**

**By the way, it's the middle of May everyone. Just to let you know.**

**So reviews from last chapter. I got so many I can't answer them all! Sorry guys! (I actually had 22 reviews last chapter ALONE. I feel extra special.) So I'm only answering the ones concerning questions and things in that nature.**

**Wonderless Angel: **HooRAY for Kory~

When is Garfield coming?

**People have been asking that question a lot lately. I'm sorry but I cannot reveal that! Otherwise it'd ruin the story!**

**Lynn: **I have couple of questions what country is Kori from and how far is Rae in her pregnancy and what grade are they in ,and you planing on the killing the dick soon? What gender is the baby going to be? Even if you say or in case write you have to wait and see it was worth a try.

**Most of these questions were answered in this chapter but I'll clarify them. Kori is from a small country called Tuvalu, which is right in the middle of Australia and Hawaii. Raven is six weeks pregnant, but has only know for two weeks. They are in the eleventh grade and no I did not plan on killing Malchior. Maybe putting him through some hell, but not killing him. I can't tell the gender of the baby, but I've already picked it out as well as the name.**

**Melting Crayons: **Ok, who is Connie? I did some research, and the only thing I could find was The Flash's ex-girlfriend, Connie Noleski. However, that doesn't seem very likely. :(

Anyways, I really love this story. It's so different, and I'm excited for when BB will come in. Since Star showed up, will Robin and Cyborg be making appearances? And Malchior is officially the jerk of all jerklords.

**Connie is a character I made up. I needed a third person in Terra's group so I made one up. I got the name from my mom because her birthday was coming up and I couldn't stop thinking about what I was going to get her. So her name got stuck in my head and I used it. I'm not implying she's evil, though. Although at times she is. XP**

**Yes, Robin and Cyborg are making appearances. Cyborg is first, in fact he's coming real soon. Next two chapters maybe. Then we have two more coming in (Everygirlneedshervampire and someone else) and then Robin. Chittychittybangbang16 will be making her appearance soon as well. As for Keily Bee, I'm still deciding. For all of you who are wondering BB will be the last one she meets.**

**And I'm answering the next one because I found it hilarious. (No offense, resah)**

**Resah: **If I had an picture of you I would kiss it each night before going to bed because you are the goddess of realistic writing.

**I guess I'm flattered. Thanks?**

**Okay, since there were so many reviews last time (w00t! 22!) I'm not going to ask for any this time. Whaaaa? That's right. You can review if you would like, and I encourage you to. But it's not a requirement for the next chapter to be updated. I mean, 22 when I only asked for 6? GO READERS! I LUV YA! (no homo)**

**Until next time~!**


	8. Tuvaluan Feast

**Chapter 7**

**Tuvaluan Feast**

I arrived on Kori's front door step, still upset over what had just happened. As of now, I didn't have a home. I told my aunt that I'd be back for my stuff, but where was I going to put it? I could probably go stay at that abandoned apartment. No one ever ventured there anymore, with me as the exception. I looked up at the door. I could stay with Kori and her family, but I didn't want to be a burden. They had just moved here and were still getting used to their surroundings. They didn't need an extra tenant to worry about.

I rang the doorbell and heard it echo inside the house. Kori had already told them of my pregnancy and I assumed they understood because they invited me to their house. That didn't ease my nervousness in any way, though.

I heard footsteps coming to the door and the click of the door unlocking. Please be Kori. Please be Kori. _Please_be Kori. I didn't want to face her parents until I got inside.

The door opened, and Kori's face appeared, much to my relief. Her face brightened with a smile when she saw me and I felt a small smile creep onto my lips as well. What can I say? She was contagious.

"Raven! I am so glad you came! Come inside! The feast is almost ready! I would like you to meet my parents!" She grabbed my wrist and I found myself being pulled inside the cool house. She pulled me past the front hall and into what seemed like the living room. It was quaint, but that's what made it so homey. There was a fireplace towards the front of the house in the left corner. The walls were a dull, chalky white, the Anders family probably not having enough time to paint them. A light green plush couch was pressed against the left wall and sitting on the end was a middle-aged woman who must've been Kori's mom. Across from the couch was a wooden coffee table that had a few obvious scratches in it. In the far right corner, there was a beige recliner and in it was a middle-aged man. That must've been Kori's father.

"Mother, Father, this is Raven. The one who helped me adjust to my surroundings on my first day of school," said Kori. I awkwardly stood there, not sure what to say or do. I wrung my hands in front of me and chewed on the inside of my cheek.

Her mother got up from the couch and walked over to me smiling. She had red hair that was identical to Kori's and was about the same height as her daughter. She had the same tan as Kori and her eyes were a forestry hazel color. What she did next surprised me.

She pulled me closer to her into a tight hug and I stiffened. She pulled back noticing my discomfort. Her smile was softer now, more motherly.

"Hello, Raven. I have heard many great things about you from Kori," she said. Even her voice had the motherly tone to it.

I looked over at Kori and gave her a thankful look. At least _someone_ had something good to say about me.

"She also told us of your pregnancy. I believe you are very lucky to be gifted with a child." I gave her a look of disbelief and she patted my arm. "But it will also be very troublesome. I understand. If you ever need any help, come to us. We'll be happy to assist you." She turned around to face her husband. "Right, Myan?"

The man – Myan – stood up and walked over to his wife. He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at me and smiled. His hair was a dark purplish-black, the exact opposite of Kori and her mother's hair and short wrinkles creaser his face. A twinkle appeared in his green eyes. "Of course. Just consider yourself apart of the Anders family."

I rubbed my forearm. "But you barely know me," I said quietly. It felt really weird to already be accepted by people I had just met and being rejected by people I had known for years. Life had strange ways of toying with you.

"Nonsense! With the way Kori's talked non-stop about you, we know more about you than your own mother probably does!" Myan said laughing.

A pang of sadness stabbed at my heart before I forced a smile. I had never told Kori about how my mom was dead, so that meant they didn't know either. Now probably wasn't the time to tell them.

Unfortunately, Kori must've noticed my moment of sadness. "What is wrong, Raven?" she asked, concerned.

I shrugged. "You guys do know me better than my mother because. . .she passed away about ten years ago."

Myan's smile disappeared. "Oh. I am sorry. I didn't know."

I shook my head and forced another smile. "It's all right. You're fine. I'm not taking any offense."

"So who are you living with?" Mrs. Anders asked.

I paused and thought her question over. I didn't want them to find out I had just been kicked out. Then they would be left in a bad mood and I would have ruined the feast. The mother thing had already saddened them a bit. I didn't need to make it worse.

"I moved in with my aunt after she died and I've been living with her since then," I said. Indirectly answering questions was great. You weren't lying, but you aren't exactly answering the question either but satisfying them at the same time.

They nodded and smiled again. "Well, the food is almost ready. Why don't you girls go upstairs in Kori's room and we'll call you down when the feast is to begin?" said Mrs. Anders.

"Are you sure you don't need help with anything, Mrs. Anders?" I asked, making sure I stayed formal. I didn't want to upset them when they were giving me dinner tonight. If they hadn't invited me over, I probably wouldn't even have anything to eat tonight.

"No. We're fine. Just go on upstairs and do what teenage girls do. And call me Luan," she said. She smiled again and made shooing motions with her hands. "Now go! We'll be done soon!"

I nodded in thanks and followed Kori outside of the living room and back into the front hall. We climbed up the steps and arrived in a narrow hallway. She turned right and I followed her, taking in my surroundings. The walls up here were a dull white same as the ones in the living room. There weren't any decorations except for a red rug in the middle of the hallway, stretching to each end of the corridor. Kori led me into a small room with a white framed day bed against the front wall. The pillows were fluffy and a baby pink and the sheets were a soft, worn down lilac. There was a white desk against the back wall with a black desk lamp which was currently off. The closet was off to my right and it seemed to be a walk-in closet. A window was on the left wall and it was cracked open, letting the nice spring night air in.

"It is not much, but it is not yet finished. We haven't finished packed just yet," Kori said to my left.

I shook my head and smiled. "It's nice." I sat on her bed and looked around. Right now, any room seemed nice. I could walk into a run-down motel room infested with rats and backed up plumbing and be grateful. That's what getting kicked out does to you. You compare everything to the streets which is where you'll be staying.

Kori sat next to me with a distant expression. She was probably just as deep in thought as I was, but about what I was clueless to. And I was too wrapped up in my own problems to really think about it.

Maybe I could stay at that abandoned apartment. Sure there wasn't any electricity or plumbing, but it was shelter. The only fact that bothered me is that anyone could get in there if they wanted to. It wasn't exactly a safe haven. But compared to the curb, it was a bomb shelter.

"Raven."

I turned to face Kori who had called my name. She was looking me over, studying me. I squirmed, uncomfortable at the thought of being looked over.

"Yeah?" I said, letting her know she had my attention.

"You have something on your mind. May you please share it with me?" she asked, sweetly.

I looked down at my lap and sighed. "There's always something on my mind lately, Kori. Where do I begin?"

"What were you just thinking about now?" she asked.

I tensed up and bit my lip. "Nothing," I lied.

She frowned. "I know you were thinking about something. Please tell me. I only wish to help. I won't judge you." She clasped her hands together and put them in her lap and turned around so she was fully facing me. "I thought friends shared things with each other," she said sadly.

Ouch. She was using a guilt trip with me. Normally, the didn't work so much, but the fact that she was my only friend at the moment intensified my need to tell her. But I didn't want to ruin the feast. Not when they were being so nice and happy.

"I'll tell you after the feast," I said. When she looked at me, disbelief on her face I added, "Promise."

She sighed and looked down at the floor. "Very well. So what shall we do for now?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked around the room. "What do you want to do?"

She put her finger on her chin and pursed her lips in thought. I laid down on my back, leaving her to it. After a few minutes she gasped and leaned down in my face. I let out a quiet yelp at the closeness before I moved over and sat up.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We could play the game of Truth or the Dare! I heard it is much fun!" she exclaimed.

I groaned but complied to her request seeing how worked up about it she was. I'm not going into details, but I will tell you this. When her mom came up twenty minutes later I was wearing one of her sundresses, standing on my head and singing "Twinkle Little Star". So much for first impressions, huh?

* * *

I was sitting at one of those long dining tables that you would usually see in a fancy aristocrat's mansion. A white satin table cloth covered it and six decorative glass plates were placed around the table. Silverware was aligned next to the plates and crystal glasses were set at each chair as well. The food was not yet placed on the table; I guess they were going to do that was dinner had begun. Kori led me to a chair next to her and we sat down.

"Why are there six plates?" I asked. Last time I checked, me, her, and her parents were four people.

"Oh. Forgive me. I did not tell you about my siblings," she said sheepishly.

"I see. So who are your siblings?" I asked.

She grinned. "Well, Ryan is the youngest. He is my little brother and is currently at the arcade of gaming. He should be arriving soon." Her smile faded and became what was close to a grimace. "And then there's Koman," she said distastefully. "She is my older sister and is in college. She is returning home tonight for the feast and will be staying here for a week as they are having a small break at her university. She will then leave once more for college but will be coming back in the summer." She frowned and sighed.

I smiled. "I'm guessing you don't really like her, do you?" I said sympathetically.

Her eyes widened. "Oh no! It is not that! I love my sister dearly! It is just sometimes she can be quite cruel to me and boasts about being older and smarter than me. It gets on my nerves." She started to play with her fork. "Do you have any siblings?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know." That was a fact. Before my mother (they had never gotten married) my father slept around with a lot of people. Who knows if he impregnated them or not?

"But how can you not –" She was cut off by the front door slamming and running footsteps. A young boy – probably around the age of eleven or twelve – ran in and hugged Kori. His hair was a bright red like Kori's and was in a decrepit heap on his head. He had the same exotic tan that Kori had as well and a few freckles were shown on his nose. "Kori!" he exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled brightly.

I smiled awkwardly, feeling slightly out of place. Kori let go of the boy and turned to face me.

"Raven, this is my younger brother, Ryan. Ryan, this is my friend Raven," she introduced. I nodded and he waved and smiled. He looked at Kori and asked, "Is Koman here yet?"

Kori shook her head and I saw a look of thankfulness flash in her eyes. "No. Koman won't be arriving for a little while longer. Why don't you sit down while we wait for her?"

Ryan nodded. "First I'm going to go tell Mom I'm home." He ran out of the room and I could hear his running footsteps echoing down the hallway. I chuckled and faced Kori.

"He's just a bouncing little ball of energy, isn't he?" I asked, still smiling.

Kori let out a rush of breath. "Yes. As much as I love him, I sometimes wish he would just sit down and stay still!" She smiled again. "But sometimes it's cute."

I nodded. It was actually kind of cute. I never really thought of children as cute when they were hyper and running about. I normally found them annoying. I placed my hand on my stomach. Was my child going to be as hyper as Ryan? Or was it going to be even more hyper? A thought hit me and my smile disappeared. I turned to face Kori again.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" I asked cautiously. If a twelve-year-old kid knew I was pregnant, I was doomed.

Kori shook her head. "I made sure only to tell my parents. I am positive that they have not told Ryan out of respect."

I nodded, my stomach doing a sudden lift from the weight being released from it. "Good."

Ryan re-entered the room and sat down in the chair across the table from Kori. He was still smiling and I almost smiled myself.

"So Raven, what's your favorite color?" he asked me.

"Blue," I answered.

"What's your favorite TV show?" he asked.

"I don't really watch TV much."

We played Twenty Questions until we heard the front door open and close again. I looked over at Kori's panic stricken face and I knew who it was.

"I'm home!" a voice sang out. Kori grimaced and I began to grow worried. If light-hearted, happy-go-lucky Kori didn't like someone, that must mean they were _awful_.

A tall woman walked into the room. She was very mature, but still had that teenage vibe around her. Her hair was a shiny black, almost purple in this light. Her eyes were an indigo color and were purple with the light shining on them. She wore a black crop top and low-cut jeans. I'm not usually the one to judge, but I already didn't like her.

"Hello, sister," Kori said from beside me.

Koman looked over at Kori and smirked. "Hello younger sister. How's high school?" she asked.

"It is all right," Kori said without much expression. Was I starting to take an effect on people?

"Well, college is fantastic!" she exclaimed. "I have all afternoon classes so I get to sleep in every morning. I already have a couple of guys lined up just begging me to go on a date with them. The number of friends I have is endless!" she boasted.

Okay. I really don't like her now.

I looked over at Kori who had a sad, wistful look. I patted her shoulder and she smiled.

"Koman, this is –"

Koman cut her off. "Ah. That's another thing. At college, people gave me the nickname Blackfire. So call me that instead of Koman."

I leaned over and whispered in Kori's ear. "Because that name isn't strange at all," I said sarcastically. Kori giggled and Koman – Blackfire – sent me a death look. I sat there, unfazed.

"So who's your little friend here?" she asked.

"Ko – Blackfire," Kori started, catching herself. "This is Raven. Raven is this is my older sister, Blackfire." When Blackfire had turned away to go sit in her seat, Kori mouthed "Koman" to me. I laughed.

Blackfire turned to glare at me again. "So Kori, how did you guys meet?" she asked in a fake sweet and caring voice. I wanted to pull out my hair. I _hated_ it when people did that.

"Well, it was at school and she showed me around and helped me adjust," she said. Good thing she didn't mention anything from the fight to the garden fiasco.

"Uh huh. So I'm guessing you've only known her a short time?"

Kori nodded.

"Then why is she at our house?" she asked cruelly.

I felt anger boiling up inside me and I wanted to reach across the table and slap her. But that probably wasn't smart since she was the hosts' daughter.

Kori frowned. "Because I invited her. I was kind enough to do a nice deed such as offer a place in a traditional feast."

Ryan – who was sitting quietly the whole time – spoke up. "Yeah. Besides, I like Raven. She's nice."

I smiled at him. Not many people said that anymore and meant it. It was touching.

Blackfire rolled her eyes and my smile disappeared. That girl really knew how to get on my nerves.

Just then Kori's mom came out. I felt instant relief and I smiled. Saved by the bell.

"Everything is ready. We shall bring the food out and the feast will begin!" she exclaimed. She went back into the kitchen, leaving us all silently waiting. After a minute or so, she came out with a large bowl of strawberry salad and placed it in the middle of the table. Just as she was heading back into the kitchen, Myan came out with a slightly smaller bowl of coleslaw.

Blackfire looked questioningly at the food and then looked at me and smirked. What the hell?

The food kept coming out and I finally took in that this really was a feast. Not a Thanksgiving feast with your family, but one that would suit a king and his royal family and other royal families from other kingdoms. I felt my stomach growl and remembered I was now eating for two. Just great.

The last platter of food came out and we all immediately dug in. I tried to act as if I wasn't starving by pouring some sparkling cider into my glass, but I'm pretty sure Kori and her mom saw through me when I plopped two large spoonfuls of coleslaw onto my plate. I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment before Kori patted my arm, letting me know they weren't judging me. I nodded and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl that was placed right in front of me and took a bite.

The feast went on, Kori's parents asking Blackfire all about college while Kori and I talked to Ryan. Overall it was great. I had never had a big family dinner like this. By the time it was over, I had smiled and laughed more than I had in three months. I also felt like my stomach was going to explode.

Just then, Kori's mother and father stood up smiling. "Now it is time for the traditional Tuvaluan dancing part of the feast."

Wait. What?

Kori smiled and got up and motioned for me to get up too. I slowly rose from my seat. Blackfire and Ryan stood up as well and we all headed to the living room. I sat down on the couch as they moved the coffee table.

Kori sat next to me, explaining what was happening. "After the feast, it is tradition to do a special dance to celebrate. You do not have to join in, since you do not know the movements. But you are welcome to watch." I nodded and leaned back on the cushion. I was exhausted. How was I going to pack up my stuff from my aunt's later on?

Myan brought in a CD player and pushed played. A mixture of Hawaiian and meditation music began to play and the whole family lined up in a single line. They started to dance what looked like a mixture of a hula and step dancing. I watched, amazed at how they were so in sync. My guess was that they've done this before.

After who knows how long, they stopped and were all smiling. Kori's mother turned to face me and smiled. "I hope you enjoyed our performance, Raven."

I nodded. "It was excellent."

Kori came and sat next to me. "Maybe next time you could join us." Ryan bounded over to us.

"Yeah!" he shouted. "It's really fun. We can teach you all the moves and everything!"

I laughed and tousled his hair. "Sure. Why not?"

Blackfire came over with her hands on her hips. "It's getting late. Shouldn't you be heading home?" she asked me.

I tensed up and almost said, "What home?" But I caught myself just in time. I nodded and stood up. "Thanks for everything."

Kori looked a little sad and Ryan's expression matched hers. I wanted to stay, but unfortunately I couldn't. I had to go motel hunting.

Luan came up to me, stopping me from leaving the room. "Nonsense. You can stay for a little longer. We don't mind." Blackfire's expression said that she did mind but I wasn't going to say anything.

"No. I really have to get going. I have stuff to do," I said. Get kicked out of house: check. Get stuff and move out: still working on it.

Kori stood up. "Maybe I should walk you home. It is not safe for you to walk alone at this time of night." I opened my mouth to object but she sent me a look and I shut it. When Kori is vicious, it's best to just listen and comply to what she says. She may look sweet and innocent, but everyone has an evil side.

Luan and Myan agreed and sent us on our way. I can't believe they didn't worry that Kori would be walking back alone and that it was just as unsafe for her as it was for me. Either they were bad parents, or had a lot of confidence in their kids.

Truthfully, I didn't want Kori to walk me home. I wanted some time to think things over; plan out what I was going to do next.

"So earlier, in my room, you said you had something on your mind. Please tell me what it was," Kori said. I bit my lip and knew that I couldn't really put it off. I promised I would tell her. What a stupid mistake that was.

"Promise not to freak out or overreact, okay?" I said. She nodded and I took a deep breath and looked around, stalling.

"My aunt found out about my pregnancy and she kicked me out," I said quietly. If I was lucky, she wouldn't have heard me. But this is me we're talking about.

Kori stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me, mouth agape. So much for not overreacting.

"She what?" she exclaimed. And so much for not freaking out.

"Right before I came over, we got into this fight and she kicked me out. I'm only going back to get my stuff. After that I'm going to go find some motel to sleep in." I sighed and refused to look at her. Now I felt more like scum than I had for two weeks.

She practically pounced on me and gave me a hug and I saw a couple tears stream down her face. Why was she crying? I was the one who got kicked out, not her.

"That was a cruel thing for your aunt to do! You are expecting a child! She cannot just leave you on the streets!" She pulled away from the hug and wiped some of the tears away. "You must stay with us."

I shook my head and started walking again and I could hear her following. "This is why I didn't want to tell you guys. I knew you'd say that." I put my hands in my pockets and looked around. We were getting close to my previous home. "I know it's the right thing to do, but you don't have to burden yourselves with me."

Kori rolled her green eyes which were a dark forest green in the lack of lighting. "You will not be a burden. In fact, we will be most glad if you stayed with us. Especially Ryan," she said with a smile.

I sighed and looked at her. "You're not taking no for an answer, are you?"

Kori shook her head and smiled. "You know me so well."

I laughed and we walked through the gate to my aunt's house. A feeling of emptiness overcame me as I realized that this was just another building now, no longer my home. It felt weird standing here. I wanted to turn back but of course Kori urged me forwards. I nervously rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer.

The door unlocked with a click and revealed my aunt clad in her cotton pajamas, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. I looked her in the eyes and said, "Hello, Ms. Roth. I'm here to collect my belongings so I can move out."

* * *

**Author's Comments: **

**I'm only ending it here because I'm coming up with another chapter for the moving out and settling in. If I continued now, the chapter would be too long and you guys would probably think I'm dragging it out.**

**Okay. So what I really want you guys to do is let me know what you think on how I "humanized" Starfire's family. I actually did research (as far as the names anyway).**

**For those of you who may have noticed this, Kori uses contractions. Say what? Well, she's not from an alien planet, just a different country. She's gotta know some English, right? God, she's not ignorant.**

**Reviews from last chapter!**

**Wonderless Angel: **I'm just gonna do it anyways ;D

. What kind of Auntie are you lady? Of Course, I would be scared shitless if my parents found out that I was pregnant but not my auntie. Even if she is protective...

Love this chapter lots~

**Actually, I kind of based Raven's aunts on one of mine who's really strict. That aunt scares me. o.o**

**Raven2k8: **This is just a guess, but I'm predicting Aunt Leah isn't going to get any mother/Christmas day presents from Raven. :) I did not see that coming which I should have but caught me by surprise. I wonder if Kori would let Raven live with her even after knowing each other for only three days.

Great chapter as always ;)

**Of course! This is Kori we're talking about!**

**Chittychittybangbang16: **Why don't good things happen to her? (tear)

**Because the universe is out to get her. It likes to pick on people for fun. But the universe will grow fond of Raven later on.**

**Waken5: **Aunt Leah is such a cold-heartless bitch who cares more about her damn reputation than her family!

**Not so much as her reputation as opposed to she doesn't want to care for a teen mother and her child.**

**Keily Bee: **Hehe, you have such great fans! I officially hate Raven's aunt. She's probably going to end up living with Kori now, so that'll be interesting! I love how you show that even though Kori IS Raven's best friends, even Raven gets annoyed at her little quirks, just like in the show.

**Ah, yes. Every best friend has their flaw. And this week and the summer's going to be REALLY interesting with Blackfire bunking with them ;)**

**Phoenix Ariel Roth: **THAT EVIL LITTLE *******$&_^%))!$(%$!)+(! NOW THAT THATS OUT OF MY SYSYETM CAN RAVEN MOVE IN WITH KORY PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE ALSO IS SHE GONNA HAVE A BOYFRIEND

**She will eventually have a boyfriend. Give me some time.**

**Skellingtonfan1: **OHMYGAWD! I SHOULD MARCH RIGHT OVER TO HER AUNTS AND BEAT HER WITH THE BOOK SHE WAS READING! WHO KICKS THEIR PREGNANT NEICE OUT!I love the story and what you've done to the TT universe, I hope you update soon.

PS read 'Introducing Nebula',I need to know what the public think, and I only have 2 reviews

PPS pwease with a wittle gummy bat on top? (:-)

**Why are people so intent on either beating, killing, or cussing out people in my story?**

**Luke: **Not eating pasta I would die from the thought of that

**I got the idea of how whenever we have pasta at lunch my friend always tries to steal mine. XD (Jordan, you know what I'm talking about)**

**Lizzycello: **Oh this is really good. Please update asap.

I can't wait for beast boy to come in. 3

**That's what everyone says. You all are very impatient! Good things come to those who wait!**

**Drackonian Prince: **DANG SHE GOT KICKED SMOOTH COLD WERE SHE GONA STAY AT?

**Kori's of course.**

**Maria: **The kick out scene was intense and full of drama love it! Even thought we all officially hate aunt leah and wish you write an bitch song about her. Ew mother like daughter I wish Terra would die a slow painful death follow by her bimbo mother. Raven I hope you kick that guy in balls honestly teen boys are only after lust and girls willing to go into bed with them.

**Yeah. All teenage boys are the same, but some are respectful enough to try to hide it. Unfortunately they're very rare. **

**Mayra: **You are just ray of darkness aren't you now

**That's not the first time someone's said that to me**

**Chico's Chica Magnifica: **Wow... U amaze me. This is amazing. My mind is blown. My mind is of the blown variety. Consider The blown in my mind. U mind blower!

Hehe by tht i mean- fantastic job. So perfect like this is really realistic. I love it. So dramatic and perfect. U have me craving more (which is impressive considering not many have held my attention this long). Haha u could call me a fanfiction snob. Either way this is great! Great job!

**Yes. There are stories where I'm into it for the first few chapters, but then it gets either a) boring, b) confusing, c) clicheish, d) repetitive. Then I just give up on reading it. I'm glad you think I'm different. ^.^**

**Xemorockprincessx: **Poor Raven! Everyone's out to get her. -cuddles-

This is a great story. I can't wait to see where it goes. (Especially with the Tuvaluen pregnancy beliefs.)

**Aha! They're actually pretty funny. No offense to people who live in Tuvalu. Maybe I'll include the link in one of these chapters.**

**That's it! So before I update, I want 3 more reviews (which would make 73). Why only 3? Because you guys, being the loyal reviewers you are, are going to go over that anyways. I love you guys! (No homo) You're the best. XD**

**Until next time~!**


	9. Like I Always Do

**Chapter 8**

**Like I Always Do**

I headed up the stairs to collect a few of my belongings from my room. I heard footsteps on the hardwood steps behind me and climbed faster. I knew it wasn't Kori; she was sitting in the living room. It had to be none other than my aunt. Without looking back I shouted, "Leave me alone!"

I ran into my room and snatched my backpack out of my closet. I grabbed a couple of shirts and stuffed them into my backpack, not caring if they got wrinkled. I took a couple pairs of jeans and put them on top of the shirts. My aunt came in the room and stood in the doorway, but I acted as if she wasn't there. She didn't deserve to be acknowledged.

"Raven, would you listen to me?" she asked. She clasped her hands together in front of her but let them hang down, almost as if she was half-pleading.

I ignored her and snatched my brush from the top of my dresser and threw it in the backpack. I went into another drawer and grabbed some underwear and bras and shoved them in the backpack. It started to overflow so I pushed everything down. Half of the bag was cleared and I continued looking around my room for other necessities to pack.

"Raven, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. I was. . .angry at the time but I've had time to think about it. I don't want you to leave," she said. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye before turning back to my bag.

"I don't want to hear it," I said quietly. I put my mp3 player and phone in the bag before I zipped it up and hooked one of the straps on my shoulder. I pushed past my aunt and ran down the steps. I heard her chasing after me and I rushed into the living room. I didn't want to listen to her pathetic excuses or her petty apologies. I didn't need sympathy. I needed an actual family who cared.

"Raven!" she shouted.

I motioned to Kori that it was time to go and she nodded. We both headed for the door as my aunt reached the bottom step. I had opened the front door when she shouted, "Raven! Wait!"

I sighed and let go of the doorknob. "What?" I snapped.

She recoiled a little, shocked at the sharpness of my tone. My face softened a bit, feeling a little sorry for her. I mean, she did raise me when I had no where to turn to. Then again, she had kicked me out when I depended on her support the most.

"Raven, I'm really sorry about kicking you out. I acted on raw emotions and I didn't really mean it. Would you please come back so we can sort things out?" she pleaded. She took a step closer, a hopeful look shined in her eyes.

I handed my backpack to Kori and said, "Meet me out front. I'll be there in a minute." She nodded, walked outside and closed the door behind her. I turned back to my aunt, some fury obvious on my face. I saw her cringe again, but this time not a hint of remorse filled me.

"I'm not coming back," I said simply.

She sighed. "Raven, I said I was sorry. I really didn't mean it."

"Sorry? You're sorry? You think that's going to fix what you did?" I said. I put my hands on my hips and glared at her.

"I know you're upset, but if you just sit down and talk with me we can get over this," she said calmly. Exactly the opposite of what I was feeling inside. I scowled and hit the front door with my fist, creating a loud bang. My aunt jumped and her eyes widened in fright. I dropped my fist back to my side and stared heatedly at her.

"Did you ever think of sitting down and talking when you kicked me out?" I shouted. "Did you think about sitting down and talking when you put me out on the streets, nowhere to go and _pregnant_?"

My aunt wrung her hands together and looked down, probably feeling ashamed. Truth be told, I hope she did. I hoped she felt like crap like I had when this had all started.

When she remained silent I opened the front door and walked out onto the small porch. Kori stood on the last step, my backpack on her shoulder. "I'm leaving now and when I do, don't expect to see me again." I gave her a backwards glance and added, "Or the baby." Turning back around, I hopped the steps and landed on the paved sidewalk, the impact sending a stinging sensation through my feet and legs. I started walking towards the gate and Kori was no doubt following me. I threw open the gate and let it slam against the fence.

I stormed down the street and tried my hardest not to scream in anger and frustration. I heard Kori's footsteps quickening behind me, trying to catch up. I slowed to a stop and waited for her before I continued to walk.

Kori probably thought I was being a stuck up bitch for telling my aunt off like that. If she did, that could honestly ruin our friendship. She would probably see what she was getting herself into and want out. I was not at all good at first impressions.

I let out a long breath and turned to face Kori. She was facing forward, probably not wanting to look at me. I guess I couldn't blame her.

"Look, I'm sorry for back there. You shouldn't have had to see that. It was between me and my aunt," I said. I looked forward again.

"It is all right. I realize you have issues with your relative and she did do something very cruel to you. I understand your anger, but I do doubt that you will never see each other again. You do not mean that. I'm sure of it," she said.

I shrugged and slid my back pack off her shoulder and held it in my hand. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. I'm just confused and I need to take some time from her. I don't want what she did to me to repeat if she gets mad again."

We walked in silence the rest of the way, something which I was thankful for. I needed to think over some things and it wouldn't help if Kori was babbling over something like pillow fights or whatever.

If I was honestly going to stay here for awhile, we were going to have to let Koman and Ryan know. Pregnancy was going to be something hard to hide. I didn't want to tell them, especially not Koman, but it had to be done eventually.

Also, what was I going to do once the baby was born? How was I going to finish school? This mishap was already preventing me from college, so how in the hell was I going to get through the rest of high school? I was already running into trouble and I was barely two months pregnant. What was I going to do once the morning sickness came? How was I going to make it through finals? My life was only getting more difficult with each passing second. I didn't know how much more I could take without going truly insane.

We arrived on her front step and she took out her house key. I was thinking about how I might need a copy when a thought struck me.

"Kori, are your parents going to be okay with this? I mean, you just moved in and now Blackfire came back. Maybe I should just stay somewhere else," I said uncertainly.

Kori smiled. "Do not worry. I am sure they will be most joyed by your stay." She opened the door and we walked inside the quiet house. Everyone must've gone to bed while we were gone, but I didn't mind that at all. I just wanted to go to sleep so everything would go away for a little while. I didn't want to think anymore. I just wanted to relax and not worry.

I yawned and followed Kori up to her room and plopped my backpack down on the floor next to the door. Kori walked out of the room while I looked around the room. It felt so natural, so homey. It was pretty weird but comforting all the same. I walked over to the still open window and let the night air brush against my face. It was cool and refreshing and it made me feel renewed. I sighed, knowing that could never really happen, but I would allow the hallucination for now.

Kori came back into the room carrying blankets and an extra pillow, she set up a mock bed with them and I automatically lay down on it. I stuffed my face into the pillow and mumbled, "Thank you." Kori laughed and I looked up at her. "Night," I yawned and turned over to my side.

"Raven! I cannot let you sleep on the floor in your condition! Please, take the bed. I will be fine on the floor." She knelt down on the blankets and I sat up.

"Kori, it's your bed. You sleep in it. I'm just glad to be sleeping _somewhere_ tonight besides the street." I laid back down and closed my eyes. "Besides, I'm not getting up and you can't make me. Now goodnight."

I heard her sigh and get up. I barely made it two more seconds before I fell asleep and forgot all my problems, just like I always do when I sleep.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Eh. Sorry it's pretty short. But it's 4 AM and I'm extremely tired. The only reason I stayed up so late is because I don't know when I'll update again. You see, turns out, we need a new router. My parents are too lazy to get a new one at the moment, so I'll only be able to update when I come to my grandparents' house. So the updates will be coming a lot slower than before, but hey! I'm still updating! ;) **

**Also, another reason I will be so slow is because when I'm sitting at home, instead of writing more chapters so I can transfer them to my grandparents' computer, I'm writing something I'm planning to actually get published.**

**Yes, I'm actually writing my own book. So far, it's still in the brainstorming stage and I've written a little of the first chapter, but my mom knows a writer who can pass my story through to a publisher, so I'm determined to get it finished. My only problem is I'm not sure whether the publishers will approve of it since I'm not very experienced. You know, professionally. I mean, I'm only 13. I haven't even made it out of middle school yet. But I'm still going to try.**

**Okay, so I'll be answering reviews from chapter 7 and the ones from the author's note. Again, mainly questions or the ones I felt need to be answered.**

**Chapter 7 – Tuvaluan Feast**

Artistic18 -

I'm loving this story! I must say, I hate when things are cliche and nothing about this so far is (well except Raven staying with Starfire but idc cuz that was to be expected). Really, as I read this I just kept saying to myself 'I feel like I should've expected this...but I didn't' and that thought makes me really want to continue reading this story. It's great!

**Yeah. I love adding unexpected twists to keep readers on their seats. I am sick and tired with the dumb cliches.**

Wonderless Angel -

I wonder if Ryan has a little crush on her, that would be cute~

I am also glad none of mines are strict... my mother is strict enough for all three of them. .'

**To be honest, I was not thinking about Ryan having a crush on Raven. I might or might not include that, though.**

CaliforniaG1rl -

When does Bb come in?

**Later.**

Everygirlneedshervampire -

YAY STEALING UR PASTA! ;D

W00t!

Good job "humanizing" Kori. I was looking for her formal...proper english.

Ryan's like every girl's dream lil brother. Mine (unfortun8ly) is a lil' boy version of me. (and we ALL kno thats not good)

OMG U added Blackfire the evil alien PUTA!

*dark clouds form in sky*

**Yeah. You better not do that next year. =_= And Ryan is very cute, but he will have his faults.**

Joan -

You are keeping us all on the edge of seats. You enjoy that don't you now;)

**That's my main goal!**

Kota -

A little spice of darkest and desperate angst teens. Not about happy people who have no story of their lives to be told. I like this story and how did you come up with it.

**I don't really remember. I think I was reading a story about pregnancy on fanfiction one day and I was ranting inside my head how cliché the stories always were. Next thing I know, I was writing the prologue for _Not Your Average Teenage Fairytale_.**

Elle -

You are different kind of author and you you are not the hopeless romantic type like Stephnie Meyer. Who I hate a lot, but you my friend are get up there with writers like J.K. Rowling ;)

**Thank you so much!**

Zoe -

Here an name for the next chapter nobody home and how did Raven's mom die just out of wonder.

**That will be revealed later on.**

Avril -

Raven is an survivor and not an damsel in distress thank god. As Author I applaud you for not using any stereotypes on your all of characters. You have an bright future ahead of you only being 13 and all. I'm not dissing you, but you do sound maturer beyond your years. Have an great life!

**Thank you! God, these comments make me feel so special and happy! ^.^**

**So guys, we hit the 100 review mark! w00t! Let's get to 105!**

**Until next time~!**


	10. Nobody's Home

**Chapter 9**

**Nobody's Home**

"Raven! It is time to wake up for school!"

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly, the morning light a deep, painful contrast from the darkness behind my eyelids. I sat up and stretched my arms out in front of me, getting out the tightness in my muscles from sleeping on the floor. I looked up sleepily at Kori who was already dressed and groomed. She had put her hair up in a messy bun and a few strands hung in front of her face. She was clad in jeans and a pink floral t-shirt and hot pink bangles were wrapped around her left wrist.

I attempted to rub the sleep out of my eyes and yawned. Usually I was a morning person, just like Kori was now, but for some reason I was exhausted. Nausea tickled my stomach and I took a deep breath. Not now. Not when it was this early in the morning.

"Come on, Raven. You must get dressed for a day at school," insisted Kori. She grabbed my backpack off the floor and put it on her bed and unzipped it. I sat there, watching her as she sifted through the contents, looking for something for me to wear.

I stood up and walked over to where she was standing, my legs a little wobbly from fatigue. Even though I fell asleep so quickly last night and woke up so late this morning, I felt like I hadn't slept at all. Pregnancy was not my thing.

The nausea overcame my stomach and the need to puke deepened. I flopped face first on Kori's bed, my arms wrapped around my stomach. Kori put her hand on my back; I suppose she was comforting me.

"Raven. Are you all right?" she asked me. I shook my head, my face still buried in her comforter. I turned my head to the side and took a gulp of fresh air. "I feel sick," I mumbled.

Kori removed her hand from my back and said, "Then you shall stay home today. You are in no condition to attend school." She walked over to her closet and slipped on white flat shoes. "I'll bring your homework and class notes to you."

"I'm still going to school. I just need a minute or two," I protested. I continued to lay there, my upper torso face down on the bed and my knees on the hardwood floor. My arms were still wrapped around my stomach as if doing so would numb the pain there.

She walked over to me, her face stern. "You are not going to school. End of discussion," she said flatly. I resisted rolling my eyes. Just what I needed. To be scolded by my peppy best friend.

I turned around and sat down on the floor and let my legs stretch out. My knees felt scrunched up and sore when I did that, but it did a wonder for my calves. "Honestly, Kori. It's just the morning sickness. I'll be up and ready to go in a few minutes." Maybe I could take a few pills just in case it came back. Then again, I wasn't really supposed to be taking unprescripted medicine because of the baby. Dammit.

I rubbed my head before shakily standing up and walking over to my backpack and unzipping it. I pulled out some wrinkled clothes and plopped them down on the bed. Yawning, I turned to Kori who was making sure she was packed for the day. "Hey, do you mind ironing these for me while I take a shower and freshen up?"

She sighed and looked up at me. "There is no convincing you of staying here and getting rest?" I smiled and shook my head while she zipped up her bag. "Very well. Hand them here." She held out her hand, waiting for me to place the clothes there. I handed them to her and she walked out of the room. I screamed "Thanks" after her before searching my bag for shampoo and shower essentials when I realized I never packed any. I cursed under my breath and zipped up my bag angrily. I would ask to use Kori's, but that was just a bit too much. I haven't even been here for twenty-four hours and I was already having her iron my clothes and in need of shampoo and body wash.

I grabbed my brush and headed for the bathroom, which was down the hall. On the way there, I ran into a sleepy, bedheaded Blackfire who had her arms stretched up in the air. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt that went to her knees and hopefully shorts underneath. I realize that it's her house, but still. It's not right.

She spotted me walking towards her and smirked. I cocked one of my eyebrows, a little suspicious and just plain confused. What was that about?

I mentally shook it off before continuing down the hall. I passed her as if she were part of the wall so that maybe she would ignore me as well. Lately though, that's been impossible.

"Morning sickness already? So soon?" she said. I whipped my head around to see her leaning casually against her door frame. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were closed. The smirk was still in place on her face, taunting and all knowing.

Crap. She didn't find out, did she? Is that why she smirked last night at dinner? Did she know then? That's why she just smirked now, too. She knows. She knows. Oh God. She _knows_.

Okay, Raven. Play it cool. Act innocent. She's not a human pregnancy detector. She can't confirm it. Lie. Just lie.

But what good would that do? Wouldn't she find out later this summer? She was coming back for summer vacation and I was going to be showing around that time.

Who said I was staying that long, though? I might move by then. I could find somewhere else to live. She never has to know. As long as Kori never spills, my "secret" is safe.

I tilt my head innocently and ask in a confused tone, "What? Did I miss something?"

She gave a short bitchy laugh but stayed in her current position. "Your period, perhaps?"

Damn. Dammit! No doubt she knew now, but that didn't mean I had to confirm it. For all she knows, she hallucinating. Maybe she just wants to freak me out. It's not like she was fond of me in the beginning.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said. My voice was a little strained, but hopefully she didn't notice. I was praying she didn't notice. All I wanted was to go to the bathroom to brush my hair and go to school. Her taunts were not how I wanted to start my day.

She finally opened her eyes and flashed me a smile that said something along the lines of _"Playing dumb won't work. I know everything, so there's no sense in lying."_ She pushed off her door frame and turned her back on me and went to head in her room. She stood in the door way with one hand gripping the side of the frame with the hinges. "Then maybe it's time you got checked out if you're so confused, hm?" With that she walked in her room and shut her door, leaving me in the hallway gripping my brush like it was the only thing keeping my head above the surface.

Why was the universe after me? What did I ever do to it? Why was I being picked on?

Would anything good come into my life again?

* * *

Kori and I were heading home after school. Nothing really special had happened today except for the usual taunting and sexual harassment. That's something I've gotten used to. It bothered me still, but at least I've gotten used to it. It's just something that happens, nothing I can do about it. I mean, it's not like I can deny being pregnant when they heard it from the father.

Goddamn that bastard to hell.

I fingered my necklace. I wonder what my perspective would be if my mom were here. Maybe then I would actually have a home instead of being forced to stay at a friend's house. She would know exactly what I was going through. She wouldn't approve of it one hundred percent, but she would at least understand. She wouldn't judge me like my aunt or anyone else for that matter.

If only she were here, she'd help me get through this. She'd give me pointers and advice. She would chase away the clouds of confusion and depression in my mind. My mom would make me feel better about everything and tell me everything was going to work out.

I missed her so. Freaking. Much.

Kori was humming along beside me, practically skipping down the sidewalk. I was lucky to make a great friend like her. I had known her for less than a week and already she was the best friend I could ever have. She has a family that's so kind with the exception of her older sister. She's the best thing that's happened to me these past two weeks.

But she could never replace my mother.

No one could.

I turn to Kori. She's still humming that same tune with a smile on her face. "Kori."

She stops humming and faced me. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if we make a quick stop somewhere? I need to go to my house for something," I said.

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "I thought you were kicked out of your home."

I flinched at the way she said that so easily and she immediately apologized. I shook my head. "It's all right. But no, that's my aunt's house. I need to go to my house."

She tilted her head and furrowed her brow again and I almost laughed at her confusion. I don't why, but it was just funny that way. "I do not understand," she said.

I smiled at her before facing forward. We were walking down a very familiar neighborhood, one that was so old to me it was almost new. Not much had changed, but it looked different in so many ways. Maybe it's because I was older now and my perspective had changed over the years. Maybe it's because the last time I was here was one of the worst days of my life. I sighed.

"We're going to my house. The one that I own." I turn back to her and smile again. "The one my mother gave me."

* * *

We arrived at the house shortly after that. It was left exactly as I remembered it, except now everything was a bit dusty. Kori and I walked up the sidewalk and onto the porch. It was one of those large porches that went all the way around the house. Nothing like the small ass three person porch my aunt had. The kind that's only as wide as the door.

We walked up the porch steps and I was surprised that they didn't creak with our weight. No one has been here to take care of this house in years. They should've had the boards on the steps rotting or something. It was amazing. I unlocked the door with the key that I brought, something I took with me just about anywhere. We stepped inside, our feet actually making footprints in all the dust that coated the floor.

"Looks like I'm going to have a lot of cleaning to do," I sighed. I dropped my backpack by the door and walked around, examining for any damage. Nothing was broken or damaged in any way, just dusty.

Kori was looking around too, an expression of awe on her face. "This is your house?" she asked. When I had nodded she smiled. "It is most wonderful and. . .big."

I only nodded again, staying silent. This house held memories. Good and bad. The one that stood out the most was the last time I saw her.

_**I was about six years old at the time. I was playing in my room while my aunt was downstairs in the kitchen fixing lunch. My aunt didn't fly out from Colorado to just visit us, she only came out for important things. My mom was leaving for Africa that day and my aunt came to watch me while my mom was gone.**_

_**You see, my mom had won a free trip to Africa. She's a hardcore animal lover and found all animals interesting. Her favorite type of animal were birds (which explains my name), but she still loved all animals. So going on safaris in Africa was a dream come true. She was ecstatic and began packing as soon as she found out.**_

_**I was playing in my room, waiting for lunch to be ready. My aunt was a great cook and I always loved flying out to Colorado for the holidays and having those big family dinners with her. They were some of the best times ever in my young age.**_

_**My mom stepped in my room and sat down beside me. She was smiling, excited as ever. I was still upset with her because of a fight we had earlier in the week. So I didn't look at her, I just kept brushing my doll's hair like she wasn't even in the room. **_

_**"Hey, darlin'," she said to me. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at her before I turned back to my doll.**_

_**"I'm leaving today," she said.**_

_**"Yeah. I know," I said coldly. Even then I was pretty cruel. **_

_**Her face faltered a bit, which made me smile inside. Good, she should've felt guilty. She should've hated herself for being so mean to me. She deserved it.**_

_**"I just came in here to tell you to be good for your aunt and that I'll miss you," she said.**_

_**I turned to glare at her. "I bet you will."**_

_**She flinched and this time I really did smile. She was so hurt and I felt a little better about her leaving me behind. She stood up and walked to the door while I returned to what I was doing before she had come in. But before she left, she turned around and said, "I know you're still upset, Raven. But you have to understand, I can't take you. Just remember that I love you and I'll miss you the whole time I'm gone."**_

_**It was her way of apologizing to me. For the fight, leaving me here while she went off and had fun, everything that had happened the past week. I know I should've said something as heartfelt as she just did, but I was still angry at her. **_

_**And all I said was, "See ya."**_

_**Her face fell as she walked out of my room muttering a feeble "Goodbye" before she left for her safari.**_

_**It was the last time I ever saw her.**_

"Raven?"

I snapped out of my flashback and turned to Kori who was looking at me worriedly. I wonder how long I was zoned out for.

"Raven? Are you all right? You're crying," she said.

I put my hand to my face and sure enough, tears were falling down my face, leaving wet trails on my cheeks. I wiped my eyes and smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? We can leave and go home if you would like," she said sympathetically.

I shook my head. "There's something I have to get first," I said before walking upstairs. As I made my way up the steps (which surprisingly didn't creak either) I thought about the last time I saw her before she died. I was so. . .cruel. All because I was upset over a fight we had a week before. I was being selfish and now she was dead. More tears slipped down my cheeks and I'm glad Kori couldn't see my face right now.

The last memory my mom had of me before she died and I was so cruel to her. She apologized and told me she loved me and all I could say was "See ya." My bottom lip trembled and I squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't believe I was such a bitch to my own mom!

I slammed my fist on the banister before I ran down the hallway to what used to be my room. The place where I had last seen her. I heard Kori's running footsteps behind me and it comforted me sort of that she didn't just stay downstairs to assumingly let me cry it out.

I walked into my room and froze. The memory was so strong in here even though the only thing that was the same about this room was the painted blue walls. It hurt so much and all I wanted then was to go back and fix everything and tell my mom how much I loved her.

God, I sound sappy.

I saw Kori step into the small room and look around. She looked at me for an explanation and I gave her a half smile. "This used to be my room."

"Oh." She walked farther into the room and looked at the walls. "That's a pretty color," she said.

"Thanks." I knelt down on the ground and searched for the one floorboard that wasn't all the way down. When I had found it, I lifted it up with ease and took out a small, antique box with floral designs painted onto it. It didn't have a lock, I never bothered putting one on. I never thought it was necessary.

Kori came over and knelt beside me, her eyes glued to the box. "What is that?" she asked.

I ran my hand over it, collecting some dust on my hand. "It's a box that holds something very special to me." I opened it and there, in the middle of the red velvet lining the inside of the box, was a brooch. It was red with a yellow-ish gold circling it. Painted on the red inside was a black raven. I took it out of the box and cradled it in my hands, more memories coming back.

_**It was the night before the day my mom left and I was laying in my bed, drifting off to sleep. I was still pretty upset with her. I thought she loved me. But if she did, she would've taken me with her on the safari. All I wanted was to go with my mom and have fun. But she refused to take me, saying things like how school was important and that I would be better off at home. It made me so mad that I had told her I hated her before I stormed off to my room. But that had been a week ago.**_

_**Just as I was about to slip into unconsciousness, my door cracked open, revealing a small beam of light from the hallway. I sat up in bed, rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes. Out of grogginess and instinct, forgetting I was ever mad at her, I feebly called out, "Mommy?"**_

_**The door opened all of the way, showing my mom clad in her pajamas. She walked over to my bed and sat down. She was holding something in her hand, but I couldn't make out what. I still had that burry vision caused from waking up suddenly from sleep.**_

_**"Hey baby," she said, smiling. She held out her arms and I crawled into her lap and curled up in her embrace, not giving a care about safaris or that I was mad. I was in my mother's arms and that was the only thing important at the moment.**_

_**"I have something for you," she spoke up, breaking the silence. I open my eyes and look up at her face. It's calm and happy. I was thinking about how beautiful my mom was when she held out something circular to me. I stared at it a few seconds before picking it up in my hand and studying it. It was a pin or something.**_

_**"It's a brooch," my mom said, answering my unspoken question. "You know, the one Mommy uses to keep her cloaks pinned together?" I nodded and she went on. "I know that you really want to go on the safari with me and I wish you could too."**_

_**"So why won't you let me come?" I asked.**_

_**She sighed. "Because, you're simply not old enough. Maybe once you're a little older, we can go on a safari together. Does that sound good?"**_

_**I nodded and curled up in her arms again and closed my eyes.**_

_**"Anyways," she said, continuing whatever she was saying, "I know you wanted to go on the safari, so to make it up to you, I'm giving you my brooch. So the whole time I'm gone, you'll have a little piece of me with you. So if you're feeling lonely at all, you can just hold this brooch and think of me. I'll be back before you know it."**_

_**I nodded and said, "Okay." She laid me back down in my bed and tucked me in before kissing my forehead. "Goodnight, Raven. I love you so much." She brushed some of my hair out of my face and smiled.**_

_**"I love you too, Mommy." I closed my eyes and heard her footsteps walking out of my room and the click of the shutting door.**_

"Raven! You are crying again!" Kori's voice said.

I blinked and I felt more tears spill over. I turned to face Kori, but her face was blurred because of all the tears clogged up in my eyes. I blinked again and they cleared, making everything clear again.

"I miss her, Kori," I said, my voice strained and shaky. "I miss my mom."

She frowned and gathered me in a hug while I sat there, crying. Even though I was a pregnant teenager on the outside, on the inside I was still a little girl, crying and holding her mom's brooch, wanting her mom to come back home.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Whoa! Tons of sadness! At least I think so. This is gonna sound weird, but this is the only chapter I've written where I made myself cry (then again, I've been really emotional lately). For this chapter, I tried to put myself in Raven's place, ya know? I kept imagining how her mom was dead and I wanted to bring her back badly but knew I couldn't and I actually started to cry. GAH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?**

**Eh. I think it's because I had just finished reading **_**Goth Girl Rising**_** (Great book) and the ending with the whole writing a letter to her dead mom thing kinda inspired the ending to this chapter. I had a whole different plan for this chap, but I think I like this version better. **

**Aha! Now I've revealed part of Raven's mother's death. It obviously involves her free trip to Africa. So now I want you to guess what happened to her. Her death will be revealed in the next chapter. ;)**

**So, quick question before I answer my reviews: Would you guys honestly stop reading this if I don't bring in BB soon? I hope not. I promise you, that if you wait long enough, it will be EPIC! (I hope so at least.) But seriously would you? Add that in if you review.**

**So speaking of reviews, I had 19 last time. And you know what? Since I didn't update for so long, I'm answering all of the them (well, except for the ones about the author's note).**

**Reviews from last chapter:**

**Avril:** Raven is an survivor and not an damsel in distress thank god. As Author I applaud you for not using any stereotypes on your all of characters. You have an bright future ahead of you only being 13 and all. I'm not dissing you, but you do sound maturer beyond your years. Have an great life!

**Many thanks**

**maria: **Wow she had some never asking Raven to stay with her. They say Woman are driven crazy by their hormones when they are with child, but I think woman know they have an baby growing inside of the. They are scared,anxious on the inside, but they put on a brave face hiding their fear. Yeah the hormones are pretty much an myth. Cause how you feel knowing your live will change forever and I think Raven was right for telling her aunt I don't want to stay here with you. If she stay there she would put with shit at home and school.

**The reason her aunt REALLY kicked her out will be revealed later on. As well as the reason why she asked for her to come back.**

**Piper: **"Did you ever think of sitting down and talking when you kicked me out?""Did you think about sitting down and talking when you put me out on the streets, nowhere to go and pregnant?" These words were written and I have an feeling we see more of Aunt Bitch in the future chapters. What month will the baby be born in? Just really curious about 's life right now remind me of Christina Aguilera's song Fighter for some werid reason. Lol I Christina Aguilera's music and good luck with that novel you are writing.

**Yes, yes you will see her later on. And I never really thought about it with the song Fighter. I was thinking more of Damaged by Plummet.**

**Pagie: **When Aunt Bitch threw Raven out it remind me of Glee Episode tiltled Ballad and do you watch Glee. If you do'nt you should watch it cause it's awesome!

**When did Aunt Leah get the title Aunt Bitch? I'm not angry, just curious. Was it really that bad?**

**Jay: **You got Blackfire's character pat down right to every flaw and her attitude that that bigger than her ego. Are you trying to make her the same from the cartoon or base her off an older sibling who acts like I'm better than you and other shit

**I'm glad you think so. I'm making it mainly on the cartoon but I will admit that I'm kind of basing her off of me. I can be very cruel to my younger sisters at times, so I get the whole "I'm-smarter-cooler-and-prettier-than-you" feeling. It doesn't mean I don't love 'em, but sometimes I can't help but feel that way.**

**Laurie: **I think you are pretty experienced cause Fanfiction is the steping stone to help writers who have an dream to be published come true. Never discourage someone from pursuing a dream. Follow that advice it will serve you well. I'm sure what you are writing will turn out great for all bloody work you done. Look at all goals you have achievement "Winners compare their achievements with their goals, while losers compare their achievements with those of other people" That qutoe is from Nido Qubein. You set your sight on an goal and will not stop until it's done and over with. No matter how it turn out do not never give up and keep looking foward. "Your destiny is set only into our hands and the end will be rewarding if you make it be that way"

**You know a lot of quotes. I mainly look up ones that make me laugh. **

**Kellie: **

Hang in there Raven and I honestly I think got Raven just right cause she not too OCC. Kori sounds like the perfect BFF ever to live. Raven I feel suffers from an damaged Self-esteem with people saying to her she the daughter of Satan all because she does not know who her deadbeate dad who may as well be an sperm donor. Raven's nickname should be Queen Of The Shadows since every fan of Raven made an Angel of Darkness viedo on youtube for her. The song pretty much describes her and she did destroy her ultimate enemy ... her so call dad. What do you have plan for the future chapters? How did you pick Anita for Jinx's name and are Argent and Jinx going to make appearance soon? I think Jinx feel bad for dissing Raven and she will try to apologize, but raven being the not trusting after someone who broken it. Will not take Jinx back to be her friend. Also we have not heard from Malchior and you said you put him throught hell, but I growing impatience with it. So do it before I die of waiting. Patience is not of my virtue.

**I like that song. But I feel Ravenheart by Xandria suits her a lot more. While I was researching and found out that Jinx was Indian, I looked up some Indian names for her alter ego. Argent and Jinx will make another appearance, but it won't be so nice. But they will eventually make up, although things won't be the same. I never said Malchior was going to suffer, but I am going to have Raven kick his ass if that makes you feel better. :) **

**Taylor: **

This definally better than Teen Mom!

**After I read your review, I actually went to go watch it. I only watched a few minutes of it. That's not my thing.**

**Lea: **

Teenage pregnancy is something that the media should not praise upon. They make these ads with Jamie Lynn Spears and Bristol Palin to promote it which makes me sick. Teenage pregnancy is an disease and that really sends an good message out to young girls. When did society become so fucked up. If you ever listen to Pink's song Stupid Girl they are foolowing the cons instead of the how far we go for an boy and giving people an imperssion that we are cheerlosers, bimbos. sluts, hoes, shanks, bulimia. What happen to all american girl?

**I know. I don't get it. Are they trying to increase the population or something? And All American Girl the brand? I used to be into that, but I kinda grew out of it.**

**Quinn: **

If you written 16 stories then you are experienced and do not copycat work cause it's feels like Ashleigh's orignal. It will be the publisher's loss if he or she does not take you on.

**Thanks! Much appreciated!**

**Jenna: **

Finally somebody who is not dissing Lady Gaga. We little monster have to stick together. Did you see Glee's episode Theatricality where they honor Lady Gaga. It was flipping amazing! What do you think of Emma and Spinner getting married? Uh only have few weeks of freedom left before school starts. I hate the end of summer and the start of jail for 8 hours Monday-Friday!

**Thanks for the non-story related review. Glad ya sent it.**

**Tara: **

I think this is my favorite chapter out of this whole story .Even I thought know you are not done yet , but it is still my favorite!

**Really? I thought it was kind of choppy.**

**Jane: **

Raven is my role model!

**I hope you won't be getting pregnant any time soon though. Unless, you know, you're married. Then go right ahead.**

**Payson: **

Blackfire is creeping me out alot and I think she knows raven's secret from the smirk she gave her.

**Awwwww! How'd ya know? D:**

**carrie: **

Hate the bitch of aunt Raven has and glad Raven disown her

**Everyone hates the latives!**

**Wonderless Angel: **

Sorry this is coming late hon. ^^

I am so glad to finally get this update I have been so busy with my life . 

Great chapter ^^ I wonder on a scale of 1-10 how bitchy are you going to make BlackFire?

**7 or 8**

**Jemi: **

Blackfire is such an cool nickname ... Not they should call her Bitchfire instead

**Can you imagine if that was actually someone's nickname?**

**jamie: **

Update it's been forever since there was an new chapter to read.

**I'm sorry! I've been trying! Remember, no internet access at my house anymore. Just my grandma's. Wait, I'm guessing you didn't know that.**

**Auggie: **

Please write more chapters cause I'm dying to see what happens next!

**I'm sorry for the wait!**

**Andy: **

You are an genius for writing this. Well I don't tell most people they are geniuses. Cause they look at me weridly. Christopher Nolan is also an genisu for making Inception, but sadly I do not know him so I can not tell him that. Write soon and Da svidanya. FYI which is Russian for goodbye.

**People look at you weird for calling them geniuses?**

**Dumbasses.**

**I, for one, appreciate that wonderful compliment and thank you.**

**Also, I now know some Russian.**

**Review please! I don't have a minimum limit this time, but I hope I get a lot! :D**

**Until next time~!**


	11. Haunting Memories and Truths

**Chapter 10**

**Haunting Memories and Truths**

I stepped outside of the door behind Kori and turned to lock the door. She waited patiently for me on the sidewalk as I struggled with the lock. I sighed exasperated as I finally heard the click of the lock snapping into place. I was going to get new ones installed _the minute_ I moved in here.

I swiveled on my heel and bounded down the steps, my backpack hitting my back with each step. Kori and I began walking along the walkway, away from the house. The brooch was wrapped in my hand, feeling warm and smooth against my palm. The breeze blew against us, cooling off my heated face.

"So, Raven," said Kori. I looked over at her to see her looking back at me. Her eyes were clouded with confusion, but a small sparkle of curiosity shone through it. I nodded and she received the signal to continue. "You said that was your home, but I thought you lived with your aunt."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, pondering over how to tell her. I gripped one of my backpack straps and ran my thumb over the smooth and round brooch. "I did, but that's technically _my_ house. The one my mom gave me. She left the house to me in her will." Glancing down at my dust covered sneakers, I felt my throat tighten again. "It's almost as if she _knew_ she was going to die," I said softly, almost to myself.

Kori was silent or maybe she was just afraid I would cry again and decided to leave me be. I continued looking at the ground, watching my feet step one in front of the other. Why couldn't it be this easy moving on in life? Why couldn't we just take one step forward and get it over with? What was with all the freaking obstacles?

"Of course, I don't get the house until I'm eighteen which is about another year from now," I added, trying my best to kill the silence. Apparently it worked because I actually felt Kori brighten up beside me. Her happiness radiated from her and I didn't even have to look up from the ground.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed, hopping in the air before walking with more flounce in her step. "I shall help you redecorate and arrange the baby's nursery! We could repaint and pick out the furniture! Your house will be beautiful once we're through with it!"

I smiled for Kori's benefit. I knew she was excited about renovating a house and being able to redesign everything. She'd start the minute we got home. But at the moment, my heart wasn't in it. I couldn't help but feel like I was nothing inside. Like all there was inside of me was a never-ending blackness. I felt lonely all over again. I felt sick to my stomach.

My head began to sway and I could feel sticky wetness on my forehead. The heat had come back and my face was hot. I staggered a few steps and the street before us started to look a little fuzzy. My arms were trembling and my stomach began to twist in knots. The bottom of my throat began to feel clogged like something was trapped in there.

I was definitely sick to my stomach.

Kori must have noticed all of this and grabbed my shoulders attempting to hold me steady. I tapped my throat, afraid that if I opened my mouth or tried to voice anything that it wouldn't be words trying to come out of my mouth.

She must've understood because she was leading me somewhere in the grass; I could feel the soft earth beneath my feet. Next thing I knew, I was behind a tree, puking like there was no tomorrow. My eyes watered. Throwing up was horrendous. I hated it more than anything. At least, at the moment that was true. Then again, throwing up is the worst feeling in the world. You never know when you're actually going to stop and you hate when your body surprises you with another round.

Now, I could go into graphic detail of how it smelled and looked, but I don't really want to relive it. No one in their right mind would.

Feeling relieved and tons lighter, I stood up and walked back over to Kori. She had a tissue ready and she was holding it out at arm's length. I couldn't help feel embarrassed, but at least I understood where she was coming from. I'd do the same thing if I were in her place.

I quickly wiped my mouth and threw the tissue away in one of the trashcans out on the curb (why I didn't just throw up in there I'll never know). We continued walking down the sidewalk, back to Kori's house. Thank Heaven above. I needed some mouthwash pronto.

Kori was oddly silent and I felt as though my little "incident" had caused it. So instead of looking at her or trying to start up another conversation, I reverted my gaze back to my now dirt covered sneakers and remained silent.

We finally arrived at her house and I followed her inside. Ryan was sitting at the dining room table with a textbook and his hair a mess. His brow was furrowed and he was frowning in concentration. When he heard the front door open he looked up eagerly, anything to get away from his homework. When he saw us his face brightened up even more and he jumped out of his chair. Before I knew it, his thin little boy arms were wrapped around my waist while his chin rested on my stomach, his face smiling up at me. I smiled back and made an attempt to fix his hair only for him to pull his head back. I laughed – I actually laughed! - and knelt down to hug him back. I saw Kori from the corner of my eye smirking with one eyebrow raised.

"Ryan! Who's at the door?" a voice called from upstairs.

Kori winced and stuck her tongue out before answering. "Sister! It is just Raven and I home from school!" she yelled.

A few seconds of silence followed before Blackfire appeared around the corner. She was wearing black leggings and a grey off the shoulder dress. It was a little weird to see her so dressed up in the afternoon, but I kept quiet, recalling this morning.

She stepped down the stairs slowly, one hand lightly trailing down the wooden banister. She looked some trashy version of a Victorian queen descending the royal steps to her many followers. I mentally rolled my eyes. It was probably how she felt at the moment, no doubt.

"Ah. A little late, aren't we?" she asked, directing the question at me. I said nothing, but instead let go of Ryan and let him hang onto my leg instead. It was adorable in a way. Twelve and still hanging onto people like a four-year-old. Immature maybe, but I could let that slide.

"I had to stop by someplace and Kori came with me. Is that a problem?" I asked. Strangely, I didn't feel uneasy around her despite the fact that she knew. Maybe I just didn't care anymore. Let the whole world know. It wasn't going to change the fact that I was a mom-to-be. So what did it matter what other people thought? Right?

Still surprised at my sudden confident and careless attitude, I hadn't noticed that Blackfire had made her way until she was only a few inches from my face. Once I had returned to Earth, I jumped a few inches in the air from the closeness. Then I narrowed my eyes, annoyed how she thought she could get away with invading my personal space. I took a step back which I'm pretty sure she noticed because she smiled and took a step closer that put us in our previous position.

"Well, it'd just be nice to know where the three of you are," she said with a glance down at my abdomen. I gritted my teeth together. The careless attitude I had earlier was beginning to vanish as I began feeling self-conscious again.

Ryan glanced up between the two of us with a confused expression. "Three? I thought there was only two of them," he said as if Blackfire was math impaired. Blackfire laughed at his statement cruelly.

"So he doesn't know, huh?" she asked.

"No and truthfully, neither should you," I said coldly. Ryan let go of my leg and backed up more than likely finally feeling the tension between me and his eldest sister. I couldn't really blame him. If I were twelve and two teenagers were fighting near me, I'd want to relocate myself to Timbuktu. It was amazing that Kori could still stand to be in the same room as us.

"You told her?" asked Kori. She walked over to me with disbelief on her face. Her mind couldn't work that I would tell her older sister, someone who was cruel to pretty much anyone that was below her, that I was pregnant. Heck, I couldn't work it myself. Well, considering the fact if I had told her instead of her finding out herself.

"Of course not. She found out somehow," I answered. Kori's expression turned to one of understanding while Blackfire rolled her eyes.

"'Found out somehow'? It's really not that hard to figure out when someone's pregnant." She twisted to face Kori. "Apparently your friend doesn't know about Tuvaluan pregnancy beliefs." She swiveled to face nothing and shrugged. "Although after coming here, I've come to realize how inaccurate they are. They're so silly and inferior to the actual facts." Blackfire crossed her arms and flipped her hair back over her shoulder with just a flick of her head. I resisted rolling my eyes at how shallow that looked.

"But it doesn't mean that I've forgotten them or forgotten the fact how old-fashioned our parents are," she said, facing me again. "The expectant mother is to avoid eating hot foods lest the child be born with a deformity," she recited.

Kori's eyes widened while I could've sworn mine dulled in confusion. "What does that have to do with you finding out?" I asked. Blackfire rolled her eyes like I was some dumb child who would never understand anything. I clenched my fists in preparation for the need to punch her. I couldn't stand people who thought little of me that way.

"Last night for the feast, hot foods were absent. Normally, we have a steaming fish or a chicken set in the middle of the table. But last night because Kori brought home you, it disappeared from our usual dinner. It didn't take much to comprehend what was going on," she said matter-of-factly.

I shook my head and began to walk up the steps. I didn't want to hear it anymore. I didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to go upstairs and do my boatload of homework and complain about how confusing it is like a _normal_ teenager. If I was lucky, Blackfire would leave me be. If I was lucky, Ryan wouldn't have come into the main hall and he wouldn't have asked, "Raven's having a baby?"

I froze on the step but refused to turn around. I looked down at my feet, ashamed at how much I felt like a slut at the moment. People my age were supposed to be role models for kids Ryan's age. We were supposed to form the footsteps they were to follow in later on. And now, all Ryan knew is that his sister's new friend was pregnant with a child at such a young age. I felt tears drip down my face as I ran up the rest of the way to the upstairs bathroom, locked the door, sat on the edge of the bathtub and cried.

* * *

The cool morning breeze blew my mangled hair back and I smiled. It felt really nice and relieving. The sun wasn't quite risen in the sky yet; it was still half-hidden below the horizon, almost as if it were shy. It was cute seeing something that was something so bright and vital look shy, alive or not.

I was walking to school by myself, feeling better after my little episode yesterday. Kori had to stay home and finish unpacking with her family and they were even going to paint some of the rooms. I was afraid of going into any of those rooms because of the fumes. If it was unhealthy for you to inhale them normally, imagine if you weren't even born yet.

It was starting to kind of scare me how I was actually trying to protect my baby this early. I realize this is their most vulnerable stage, but at first I didn't even want it. Now I was thinking of ways to keep it out of harm. Dumb hormones.

Also, I hated how everything I thought of now, thoughts of the baby would intermingle with them. Did I remember my homework? Is the baby all right? When will everyone at school leave me alone? Was the baby going to be a boy or girl? Will Kori's parents still like me if I beat up their eldest daughter if she annoys me? Who will the baby look more like? Me or Malchior?

I tried to stay focused on the day ahead of me, but thoughts of my child wouldn't dissipate. It's like my child could control my mind and it obviously didn't want to be forgotten. It wouldn't be forgotten. It was reminding me that it was here to stay. That there wasn't many options for me.

I reached school shortly and ignored all the dirty comments thrown my way. It was getting easier each day, especially since it was the same, repeated thing. It was the harassment that really got to me. The guys were relentless, even after two weeks! Boys' needs would never be satisfied, I knew.

I was almost at my locker when some guy ran past me, slapping me on my ass as he passed. I sighed.

It was going to be a long day without Kori.

* * *

The high pitched school bell rang, signaling the end of the atrocious school day. I sighed in relief as I packed up my things and headed out into the hallway. Today wasn't all that bad, but it definitely could've been better had Kori been here. It's easier to accept taunting and harassment when you have a friend to confide in. Someone who didn't care about the others, no matter how much they teased her as well.

Then again, I guess I really needed to stop depending on Kori for support. I can't really put all my problems on a single person and expect them to take care of it. Especially since she's trying to get used to a new country. It would be kind of cruel and selfish of me to do so. Besides, I've learned my lesson on trusting people too much. Sure, Kori's sweet and probably wouldn't do something like that, but still. You can never really trust anyone. You could only trust yourself.

And sometimes I can't even do that.

I slammed my locker shut and trudged past the dense clad of high school students of all grades, hugging and saying their good-byes with promises to see each other on Monday and to call each other over the weekend. I could feel something in my chest tighten as I desperately wished for the gazillionth time that week that I could switch places with one of them. That I could be as care-free as them, say things like "what the hell?" and "why not?". Like I had my whole life to have fun.

When I stepped outside, the cool breeze brushed against my skin and ruffled my shirt a little, a great difference from inside our stuffy school building. I looked to the sky to see the sun half-hidden behind a large towering white cloud with a dark-gray-almost-black bottom. Cumulonimbus. A storm was coming. The wind blew again, expecting a little harder this time, making my hair go haywire as if the wind was trying to blow it off my head. I zipped my jacket up closer to my chin and put my hands in my pockets and hopped down the stone school steps.

I passed a couple making out on one of the slanting railings and I shook my head in disgust. Sure, they were simply kissing now. But that would lead to sex which would lead to so-called "love". Then next thing you know the girl gets pregnant and the guy leaves her all alone and her life goes down the drain as she's forced to suffer the burden of a future child.

If life was good to them, they'd fall off that railing right now. Sooner or later they would break up and they would get to move on. Get to see other people who might actually _care_ for them.

I took a deep breath and skipped the last two steps, hitting the pavement of the sidewalk while my sneakers absorbed the impact, leaving only a stinging sensation behind. I kept walking wishing the best of luck to the oblivious couple and wished upon them a different path than mine.

Something tripped me right then, causing me to stumble and almost take a face plant to the ground. Fortunately, I caught myself just in time and stood up straight, looking for whatever had caused me to lose my balance. I saw a beige high heel draw back from the sidewalk and take its place beneath its owner. I wasn't surprised that it was Terra who had tripped me, in fact I wouldn't have expected it from anyone else. The girls here only gossiped about me and the guys only groped me. Terra and her airhead clique would be the only ones to cause me physical harm.

A faux innocent smile crossed her face as she muttered a simple "Oops!" She put her hand to her mouth like those stupid bimbo sluts in the movies did whenever they did something what was seemingly a cute "accident".

My eyes narrowed at her, sending her a cold glare which she returned with a glare of her own, matched with a devious smile. She put her hands on her hips, making sure to show off her newly manicured nails. It was almost funny as she was so prissed up all the time. I, myself, didn't find the point in any of it. Apparently, not all people think the same.

"Just shut up would you? I've had a long freaking day and I'm tired!" I hadn't meant to scream at her. I was just going to walk away and ignore her, but I felt kind of jumpy. Maybe I was looking for a fight. I certainly needed to get all this stress and anxiety out of my system. This could be the solution. That, or it could make matters worse. No matter. I was in a gambling mood.

Terra flipped her yellowish-blonde hair back over her shoulder and placed her hand back on her hip. She was posing as if she were some kind of model advertising how to be a bitch _and_ look good. Some double-threat she was.

"Really now? Didn't you excuse yourself from Gym and then fall asleep on the bleachers?" asked Connie, who was right behind Terra and a little off to her right. I ignored her and Terra seemed to do the same. Connie looked a bit disappointed in our lack of response to her comment so she seemed to back off and just be there to look pretty. I wanted to laugh at how shallow these girls were, but I was too pissed to find any sort of laughter inside of me.

"Why don't you guys leave me alone? I'm sure you have some frat party to go to. Go ahead. Be your slutty little selves. Go give some guy a blow job. Just stay out of my business!" I turned on my heel and began to walk away when I heard Terra's voice call after me.

"We'll _never_ be as slutty as you or your _mother_, Raven!"

I froze on the spot. The wind blew at my hair and shirt furiously, just as angry as I now was. I clenched my fists so that my nails were digging into my palms and gritted my teeth from rage. I turned around slowly to face Terra who was smiling, content that she had finally gotten through to me. I walked equally slowly, if not more, until I was only about a foot away from her. Through my clenched teeth I asked in a low, menacing voice, "What did you say?"

Terra rolled her eyes upward in mock thinking before looking at me again, smirking. "Oh! That your mother was a slut?" She nodded her head, looking back at Kitten. "Yeah. I think that was it," she said.

I reached out my hand and struck her across the face, no longer able to contain my anger. "My mom was _not_ a slut!" I screamed, not giving a damn who heard me. I wouldn't let my mom be insulted like that. Not since what I did to her before she died. My mother deserved more respect than that, even after death. I would never take her for granted again.

Terra frowned obviously not pleased that I had slapped her. Good. That's exactly what she needed. A nice slap on the face.

"Yes, in fact, she was! Or is getting pregnant as a teenager and then being dumped by the father qualified as something else?" Terra spat at me, now madder than she was before. Maybe a fight would happen after all.

"Shut up! Just shut up! My mom was never a slut! Unlike you who's showing off for every guy in school, wearing all of your damned skimpy outfits!" I shouted.

Terra frowned even further, causing her forehead to crease. I wanted to laugh at how ironic it was. She was always focused on good looks and beauty and here she was, wrinkly and unattractive. She crossed her arms and leaned forward until she was in my face, which made me want to push her to the ground. I was about to, until she spoke it an low voice, even lower than mine.

"Your mother was a slut and so are you. You followed in her footsteps, doing the exact same thing she had done when she was a teenager." She leaned back until she was standing up straight again with her arms still crossed. "Like mother like daughter," she said quietly.

I turned and ran before I could do anything I would regret later. Something that could get me suspended or expelled. Maybe even arrested. That wouldn't be good for the baby and would be really tough to explain to my aunt, so running was the best option for me at the moment. I didn't really care at how smug Terra and her followers must've been feeling right now at the thought that they had won. All I needed was to be alone and think things over.

So I went to that old abandoned apartment building I loved so much and climbed the rusted over metal stairs to my favorite room, the one with the large bathtub. The one where I had found that necklace the day I found out my mother had died on her safari.

I walked up to the boarded up window where some of the wind leaked in through the small cracks between the wooden boards. I dropped my bag on the dusty floor, causing a small dust cloud to rise from the disturbance. I let my own body plop down beside my bag, creating a larger dust cloud as my heart beat rapidly. The dank, stuffy air filled my lungs as I gasped shuddering breaths, willing myself not to cry.

I hated this. I hated the hormones. I hated the judgment. I hated the loneliness. I hated the teasing and taunting. I hated the harassment. I hated the sick feeling I always got. I hated how much this child now meant to me. I hated _everything._

All I wanted was for it to all go away. For my life to go back to what it once was.

A tiny, salty tear penetrated my lips and I took in another shuddering breath. Dammit! I was crying yet again. Would I ever be able to stop these freaking tears? Couldn't I just be as cold and impassive as I used to be, before the pregnancy? Before Malchior? Wouldn't I ever be able to be unfeeling again?

I sniffled and wiped my right cheek with the back of my hand. I hated all this emotion. It wasn't who I was. I didn't act like this. Not since when I was a child.

I sat there, crying and wishing that all of this was just a dream when I heard a heavy footstep thunk down on the hardwood floor outside of the room. My head jerked up and my heartbeat increased tenfold. I felt my body begin to panic, ready to run at any given moment. No one had ever come into this building but me. At least, not while I was around.

What if whoever it was had followed me here? Why would they follow me here? Images flashed in my mind and I shuddered, pushing them to the back of my mind. No. I would never go down without a fight.

The footsteps drew closer and closer, getting louder with each step. My heart was pounding in my chest and my muscles tensed in my legs, preparing me to run. But I couldn't. I remained frozen. Like those damn bimbo girls in the horror movies. The ones who would just stand there and scream as the monster trudged closer to them when they had every chance to run. The ones that I always believed deserved to die. And now I was one of them. Irony was a bitter drink alright.

The door opened slowly, the rusted old hinges creaking, one of the first signs that the person inside the room was going to die if they didn't hide or run now. Yet I just sat there, praying that everything would turn out all right. I felt more tears slide down my face, but these weren't sad tears. They were afraid tears.

I loathed fear. I hated that sick feeling it gave you and I always found it the most pointless of emotions, right up there with love.

The door opened all the way, revealing a big-built teenager. He was about a few years older than me it seemed like and he was more than likely a senior. His skin was a deep brown and his head lacked any type of hair. It was just a smooth-looking dark dome. He was wearing a tight grey guy version of a tank top, which if you looked closely in this lack of light, outlined his abs and pecs. He must've been on the football team. Well, that or the basketball team. He sure as hell was tall enough.

He walked toward me silently and panic rose up inside me again. I was studying him so much I almost forgot that he shouldn't even be here. I pressed my back up against the wall as if that could really get me farther away from him. Of course, reality always beats wishing because the next thing I knew he was kneeling in front of me. Now that he was really up close, I noticed his eyes were a few shades lighter than his skin and he had really broad shoulders. Well, if he came to beat me up, I had zero chance of winning, that was for sure.

"Are you all right?"

I blinked, amazed at his question. I was expecting him to grab me or maybe start teasing me about being a cry-baby, but instead he wanted to know if I was okay. It was kind of weird, especially since I didn't know the guy.

I nodded my head, instinctively lying. With my aunt, this always worked. I could be crying or bleeding heavily. But as long as I said I was okay, she let me be. Maybe she didn't care enough to know if I was actually okay. Maybe she couldn't bother herself with my problems.

I despised that bitch so much.

His hand reached out for me and I flinched, figuring he was going to hit me or something. Instead, I felt a rough yet gentle finger (probably his thumb because it felt so thick) brush across my cheek, soaking up new fallen tears. I opened my eyes to look at his face again and saw a small, barely noticeable smile on his face.

"You're lying," he said.

I shrugged and turned my head away, relief at the lack of harm giving me sudden boldness. "Why would you care? You don't even know me."

He seemed unfazed by my reply, so unfazed it was as if he was expecting it. He moved over to my side and sat next to me. "You're right. I don't know you. But I know who you are."

He must've seen the confusion on my face because his smile grew. "I go to the same school as you. Everyone's been talking about you. It's kind of hard _not_ to know who you are."

Ah. So he must've seen me run from the school after my little episode with Terra. That explains how he knew I was here. He must've followed me here. I felt a little stupid at something that I hadn't known something that should've been so obvious.

But that led me to my next question. Why did he follow me?

I thought about what he said. He knew me from school. And nowadays, there was only one way the kids at my school knew me. Along with the only thing that the guys there wanted to talk to me for.

Rage coursed through my body again and I sat upright as I glared at him. He looked surprised at my sudden change of mood and I felt an sudden urge to slap him. I scooted away from him as I screamed, "I am NOT sleeping with you!"

His expression remained surprised for a few seconds. Probably disappointed by my outburst. He would probably just get up and leave now or if he was cocky, insist that I have sex with him. I continued glaring at him, hoping he'd take the hint and leave me alone.

He started laughing.

Now it was my turn to be surprised. He was laughing? After I had just yelled at him? Was this guy some kind of nut job?

He looked at me again, smiling with a chuckle slipping out here and there. "Don't worry about that. I don't want to sleep with you." The chuckles stopped but the smile remained. "I have a girlfriend, ya know."

I blinked and looked down at my lap. "Oh." I took a deep breath to calm myself and felt my anger slide out as I exhaled. "I'm sorry I accused you like that. It's just, with everything that all of the guys have done to me these past couple of weeks. . ." I trailed off, uncomfortable with going on. I felt awkward, talking to someone whose name I didn't even know about my personal problems.

"It's okay. Those guys are real jerks, though." He started to scoot closer, but then seemed to think better of it and stopped, only a few inches away.

"You don't know the half of it," I whispered. I felt the need to cry again, but I held back the tears that were pleading to come out. I wasn't going to show weakness in front of someone else. I was going to be strong for once.

He was silent for a few moments, probably debating on whether to leave me here and sulk or not. I was hoping urgently that he would choose the former.

"My name's Victor Stone. But I hate the name Victor. So if you could, just call me Vic," he spoke up, his words cutting through the silence that once rested between us.

I only nodded and brought my knees closer to my chest, wrapping my weak-feeling arms around them. I was just a ball of misery and I was a waste of human life. God I was depressed.

"I heard you fighting with Terra in front of the school today," he said awkwardly. Then again, I guess it was really awkward talking about fights that didn't include you. I don't know. I normally didn't go poking in other people's business. If only this guy had the same kind of respect.

"She mentioned something about your mom and you got all mad. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No," I replied bluntly. It was none of his business.

"Oh. Well, if you ever do need to talk, you can talk to me," he offered, smiling at me again. I didn't see how one person could smile so much while I had all of this turmoil swirling inside of me. I was almost jealous of Vic.

I didn't answer, just stared straight ahead. Vic might be just teasing me. Making fun of me like all of the others. Smiling because he knew how good he had it compared to me. It made me want to claw his eyes out.

Thunder boomed across the sky and I jumped. I blushed at how scared I was acting, at how pathetic I looked. It was a wonder Vic wasn't laughing in my face right now. The soft, soothing sound of downpour reached my ears and a shiver traveled down my spine. I closed my eyes and relaxed against the wall at the sound of rain. Rain was the best way to soothe me, especially storms like this. It was one of the many things that deemed me "creepy".

Vic's face scrunched up a little, not feeling the same comfort I was. I mentally shrugged. Some people were just too dumb to realize the true beauty of rain.

"Do you want me to drive you home? I don't want you to catch a cold in this rain," he said. I looked over at him, opening one of my eyes. I stared at him for a few moments before shrugging and saying, "Okay. If you don't mind."

He nodded and jumped up off the floor and offered his hand to me, which I reluctantly took. He lifted me up with ease. Those muscles were good for something I guess. I bent over and picked my backpack off of the floor and slung it over my shoulder. We walked down the stairs, the dank smell stronger now because of the rain. I felt sticky and vowed to take a shower as soon as we got to Kori's house.

We ran to his car which was parked directly in front of the apartment. He opened my door for me, which I have to admit was really sweet of him. Standing out in the rain just to hold open a door, something I could've done myself. Maybe Vic wasn't so bad after all. Maybe he really was different from all the guys at school. He deserved a chance, something I was too stubborn to give him.

He got in the car after I had buckled my seat belt, clothes clinging to his skin even more than they had before. His bare head glistened with water droplets that ran down his neck into his already soaked shirt. Sticking his keys in the ignition, he started up the car and began to drive down the road. I told his Kori's address and then sat there silently, watching the beads of water drip down the windows.

Vic was silent having learned that I wasn't the talkative type. I immediately felt guilty that I had pushed him away so quickly; he was such a nice guy.

"My mom went on a safari to Africa when I was a little girl," I said, breaking the silence. His eyes glanced at me before turning back to the road and I knew I had his attention. I could practically feel his curiosity in my own body and I knew that I might as well come out with it.

"I wanted to go with her, but she said I was too young and wouldn't let me. The day that she left, I was really cruel to her." I paused to take a deep, calming breath to prevent myself from bawling in front of him, something I promised myself I wouldn't do. "She died on the safari a few days later. I never saw her again," I said quietly. My throat began to constrict around itself and I felt my air passage closing off. But I still refused to cry.

Silence filled the car once more and I thought that it might stay that way until we reached Kori's. Deep down, I was kind of hoping it would stay that way too. No questions, no sympathy. Just depressing knowledge that he could carry around with him from now on. A sad burden I placed on him, but technically he asked for it.

"How did she die?" he asked. His eyes remained glued to the road, but I could tell from his voice that his mood now matched mine. I felt half-proud of myself that I managed to make someone as sad as me. Though, the other half felt guilty for the same reason. "Like, was it malaria from a misquito? Did her plane crash on the way home?"

I shook my head and let out a chuckle. Not a happy one, but one of those sadly funny chuckles. The bad kind. "Mauled to death by a lion."

I saw his eyes widen in surprise and his eyes flicked over to see my sad smile that I was wearing. "Not the most common way to die, huh?"

"How'd that happen?"

I shrugged, attempting to act nonchalant, but pretty much failing as my throat tightened again and I could feel my eyes burning with unshed tears. "She was on a safari tour with a bunch of other tourists. They accidently rode too close to the pack of lions, all of whom hadn't eaten in days. The lions attacked, no one lived except for a person or two." I looked back out of my window at all of the old-fashioned looking houses. "The bodies were never found," I finished sadly.

He was silent once again and I was thankful for that. I needed some quiet time to push the memories back, hopefully to be forgotten for good this time.

"So, are you afraid of lions now?"

Laughter bubbled up in my chest and I let it out freely. It felt good to laugh. I guess I had always taken this feeling for granted, just like I had with everything else precious to me. "No," I said. "I just don't like them anymore."

He nodded, looking a bit relieved that I wasn't so down anymore. He had a small smile on his face too. He was happy that I was happy(ish).

We pulled up in front of Kori's house suddenly. I hadn't realized that we had been driving that long. I kind of didn't want this conversation to end. It was nice talking to someone besides Kori. I mean, I loved her, but one could handle Kori but for so long. Besides, Vic was growing on me. I liked him. Not in that way, but a friendly way.

I muttered a thank you but stayed seated in his plush seating. It was nice and soft. Warm too. I really didn't want to leave.

"You know, you're the first and only guy at school who hasn't hit on me at all. And that includes the guy teachers," I added shamefully. I rubbed my upper arm and looked down at my lap.

"The teachers? They hit on you?" he asked, astonishment plain in his voice. Without looking up, I nodded.

"Sometimes," I murmured.

I heard him murmur some things to himself, only catch a few words here and there like "jerks", "bastards", "can't believe", "perverts", and "fired". I sat there calmly, waiting for him to finish his personal rant to himself. Finally, he quieted down and looked back at me, anger littering his concerned-filled eyes. "Why don't you tell anyone?"

Shrugging I shook my head. "No point. It's not going to stop. I'll still be the easy school slut. Everyone says so." I put my hand on the door handle, ready to pull it and run into the dry warmth of the house. "Again, thanks for the ride home." I pulled the handle and let the door swing open

"Hey, Raven."

I turned to face him, giving him my attention.

"If anymore guys hit on you like that, just tell me and I'll take care of it." He winked at me and I smiled. I nodded and said that I would and ran out of the car. As soon as I shut the car door I ran to sheltered porch of Kori's house and took the spare key she gave me out of my pocket. I turned just in time to see Vic drive away and down the road, most likely heading home himself. I watched until he turned the corner before I unlocked the door and stepped inside the dry house.

Kori's mother came out of the living room, checking to see who had come into her house. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her green eyes looked brighter than ever against her dark tan skin. She could've been Kori's twin sister, I swear it. Once she took in my appearance, she gasped and her eyes widened. I looked down at my soaked clothing which now felt very heavy and baggy on me, but I couldn't care less at the moment.

"What on earth happened to you?" she exclaimed.

All I could do was smile at her.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**That was one long freaking chapter. *phew* I really hope you enjoyed it. It's my way of saying sorry for being away so long. I've been busy with the start of school and blah, blah, blah. But I'll try to update more.**

**Um. No answering reviews today! No time!**

**Can I get at least 6 reviews this time? Pretty please?**

**And before I leave, I would like to recommend the book _Bleeding Violet_****by Dia Reeves. It's amazing!**

**Until next time~!**


	12. Announcements

**Chapter 11**

**Announcements**

I sat up from my makeshift bed on the floor and rubbed at my eyes. A yawn caused my mouth to open wide and I stretched my arms out, feeling the sweet release of my muscles relaxing. Blinking sleepily I uncovered myself and stood up. Kori's bed was already made, so I was assuming that she was already awake and probably downstairs. I slid my camisole top back onto my shoulder and left the room, following the aroma of maple syrup and fresh backed waffles.

Arriving downstairs, the smell over-rid my senses so I headed straight for the kitchen to satisfy my sudden hunger. My stomach grumbled with displeasure and I began to walk faster, eager to eat as soon as possible.

Once I had entered the kitchen, I saw Kori's mom at the stove in washed out jeans and a faint pink t-shirt. As if sensing I was in the room, she turned around and smiled at me. It was only after she had turned around that I saw that it wasn't Kori's mom, but it was Kori herself.

"Good morning, Raven," she greeted me before turning back to the stove and flipping an egg. I walked up next to her and peered into the pan to see an almost done sunny-side up egg being cooked.

"You too," I replied as I scoured the kitchen for a quick bite while I waited for the waffles which were being cooked in the waffle iron that rested upon their counter. I found a banana and peeled the skin down before I took a bite.

"My mother had to leave to begin job hunting this morning, but she told me to inform you that she has scheduled an appointment for you," said Kori as she flipped the now thoroughly cooked egg onto a paper plate. She reached into the egg carton and pulled another one out and cracked it over the pan. A sizzling sound sounded throughout the kitchen and my stomach grumbled again.

"Appointment? What appointment?" I asked.

"An appointment to have your baby checked out of course," she said cheerily. She gave me a brief smile and returned her focus to the egg inside the pan, still sizzling.

"Oh." I took another bite from my banana but chewed slowly, giving myself time to think. An appointment for the baby? I guess it was appropriate given the fact that I was halfway into my second month. It was due time I see how the baby's doing. But going to the doctor's made this whole thing seem so. . .official. I was almost afraid to go. I was still kind of hoping for all of this to be one big dream. I swallowed and asked, "When?"

Kori picked up a metal spatula with a black handle and flipped the egg carefully before answering. "This Wednesday at 1:30 PM. She said that she would pick you up after school to escort you to the hospital." She slid the egg out of the pan on the same paper plate and cracked another egg into the pan. Leaving it sizzling on the stove, she picked up the plate and handed it to me.

I thanked her and she opened the waffle iron to reveal two fresh and fluffy waffles. She picked those up and quickly dropped them onto my plate. She shook her hands a little and walked back over to the stove to flip the half-cooked egg. I stood there with a half eaten banana in one hand and a full plate in the other, feeling a bit awkward and kind of like a bum.

"Would you like help with anything?" I offered.

Kori shook her head in answer and got a new paper plate out. "You go ahead and eat. I'm just going to finish cooking mine and Ryan's breakfast."

I was tempted to ask about Blackfire, but then decided that I couldn't care less. If anything, she was on one of those dumb college girl diets. So, despite Kori's rejection, I took the bowl filled with waffle batter and poured it evenly on the waffle iron and closed it, letting it cook. I picked up my plate again and headed over to the counter across from the fridge and opened the door. I looked in, feeling like a complete stranger. It was always something I felt whenever I looked into another person's fridge.

I grabbed the tub of butter which was on the top shelf and closed the door and placed the butter on the counter next to the counter. Kori showed me where the silverware drawer was and I got out a knife and buttered both of my waffles. After she finished cooking the rest of the eggs, she began making her own plate, using the fresh-out-the-iron waffles I had made. She poured the last of the batter across the iron and let it cook for Ryan who remained absent. In fact, everyone was absent except for us two. I liked it. It was nice spending some time with your friend without the watchful eye of their parents or the annoying chatter of their siblings. Don't get me wrong, Ryan was a nice kid, but he was so young. And I don't even think I have to mention Blackfire.

We finished preparing our plates and were conversing about the rumors of a mascot change when Ryan trudged into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Kori wished him a good morning and kissed him on the top of his head. I chuckled as he swatted her away and Kori rolled her eyes.

"You're breakfast is on the counter," she told him and headed into the dining room with her plate. I followed suit and sat across from her and began cutting my waffle as Ryan walked into the room, carrying his paper plate filled with waffles, eggs, and bacon. He sat down next to Kori and I glanced at him nervously. After yesterday, I couldn't be sure what he thought of me anymore.

Kori broke the silence as she tried to pick up the conversation about the mascot again and I began discussing it with her. Ryan just kind of sat there, quietly eating his eggs. Honestly, it scared me. This wasn't the hyper little boy I knew. He was just so. . .so. . .bland. Kind of dull. I silently prayed it was just fatigue as my and Kori's debate kicked into high gear.

"I am joyed that the school is getting a new mascot! Our current one seems so. . .odd." She shoved a forkful of waffle into her mouth and propped her elbow onto the table.

I shook my head and jabbed at my waffle with my own fork. "Well, of course you don't mind the mascot being replaced. You just came here unlike the rest of the school who have grown accustomed to the mascot. For us, it's just a part of school life. We wouldn't want it any other way."

Kori sighed and looked at me with disbelieving eyes. "Yes, but a chicken? Seriously?" She scooped some eggs onto her fork. "I just think your school could've been more creative."

I shrugged. I, myself, wasn't exactly into school spirit and all of that. But it was absolutely senseless to change it when we had more pressing matters to think about. Like how the locker room showers needed to be fixed so that they'd spitting out whatever the hell came out of them. Because let me tell you, it sure as hell wasn't water.

Kori stood up and picked up her now empty plate. "I just think that it's time for some change and a new mascot sounds like a wonderous idea." She pushed out her chair and walked into the kitchen, leaving me alone with Ryan. I looked down at my almost finished plate and avoided Ryan's gaze, certain that he'd call me "icky" or some little kid thing like that. I'm not sure why, but that would actually bother me. I guess Ryan's approval was important to me or something like that. Either way, hopefully he would accept it and move on.

Running water sounded in the kitchen and I assumed that Kori was washing the pan she had cooked the eggs in. I figured we had a few minutes to probably talk about yesterday, but I stayed silent and continued eating the rest of my breakfast.

"Raven," said Ryan.

Ah. The moment of truth. Where Ryan would finally speak his mind about this whole thing. The judging has begun. I reluctantly looked up to face him. He was staring at me as if he was trying to figure out what new species I was. That stung a little, but I refused to show it.

"Are you really going to have a baby?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, unsure if I was doing the right thing by confirming the fact that I was pregnant to a twelve-year-old. Then again, he had to know sometime. Best to rip off the band-aid all at once. "Yes," I voiced quietly.

His face remained stoic for the slightest second before it brightened with a large smile. I blinked, taken aback by this unexpected reaction before smiling softly myself.

"That's awesome!" he exclaimed. "That means there's going to be two of you now!" He started hopping up and down in his seat and I felt comfortable again. This setting was familiar. Ryan was his old self again. I chuckled a little at his cute remark and nodded.

"You could put it that way." I picked up my empty plate and headed into the kitchen. Ryan followed me with his plate and we both dumped them into the trashcan and put our forks in the dishwasher. Kori drained the sink and put the cleaned pan back in it's cupboard. Deciding that we had the whole day to ourselves, we agreed that we would all go to the beach to celebrate the beautifully warm day.

"Would it be all right if I made a quick stop to the bookstore on the way to the beach?" I asked Kori as we proceeded to dress in her room. Since I didn't pack a bathing suit when I moved out of my aunt's house (which reminds me, I still haven't gotten the rest of my stuff), Kori generously lent me one of hers. She gave me a swimsuit with a white bottom with baby blue bows tied on the sides and a solid baby blue halter top. I approved of it and slipped it on.

"Sure. If you don't mind me asking, though, what for?" Kori slipped into some white and magenta sandals and grabbed a pair of black sunglasses off of her desk and tossed them to me. I almost dropped them but luckily caught them at the last second.

Feeling my cheeks warm up a bit, I admitted that I needed to pick up some pregnancy books. Kori nodded understandingly and headed to the laundry room to fetch towels. While she was doing that, I slipped on some jeans that I was sure were one of the last few times I'd be wearing them and a baggy white shirt. I slipped on my navy blue flip flops and bounded the the steps with my shoes slapping my heel with each step.

Ryan was already in the living room, clad only in dark green trunks and black sandals, his freckles adoringly splattered across his nose and cheeks. I sat next to him and we both talked about a possible game of Frisbee as we waited for his older sister to join us. When she did, we all headed out of the door and walked down the sidewalk. Kori didn't have a car yet, in fact, only her parents and Blackfire had a car. Blackfire had been here long enough to have a car of her own, but her parents just got one for each of them the day before. I was hoping that my aunt would get me my own car when I was eighteen, but that dream flew out the window the moment I met Malchior.

Arriving in front of the bookstore, I walked inside and the cool air-conditioned air sent goosebumps down my arms. Kori and Ryan went to a store just down the street that sold boogie boards and were getting one for Ryan. We all agreed to meet at the bus stop on the corner a block from here in twenty minutes which would take us the rest of the way to the beach.

I walked towards the back of the store and glanced at each of the aisles, looking for anything that would've hinted pregnancy books. It was already embarrassing enough having to be here for books like that, so trying to save myself from asking where they were was a smart thing to do. I didn't need nor want to be judged by complete strangers, thank you very much. School gave me enough judging to last a lifetime.

Finally, I found the aisle and, thankfully, without anyone offering help. The aisle was empty so I felt safe as I briskly walked until I found a couple of books that seemed the most informational. I picked up two books that were both thick and within my budget and headed towards my next obstacle: the cash register.

Hopefully it's not some old lady who would chatise me for needing to buy something like this. Unless. . .I could lie. Say they're for my aunt who's expecting. That could work. The only reason it wouldn't is if either they knew my aunt or they knew me.

I took my place in line behind some young man who seemed like he was in his late years of college. He was toting a book about some technological crap which you couldn't pay me to understand in a million years. So I just focused on keeping my books concealed until I reached the counter, praying no one would notice a teenager with two books all about pregnancy. I sighed. Couldn't this line move any faster? Didn't they understand my anxiety to leave as fast as I could?

After what seemed like an eternity, I walked up to the counter. The cashier serving me seemed about my age, give or take a year or two. Her skin was a milk chocolate brown and her black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing large silver hoops and square shaped, dark blue plastic rimmed glasses. Her name tag read "Hello, my name is Jordan." She smiled at me and I automatically smiled politely back and placed my books onto the counter - upside-down, of course. She scanned the books and put them in a plastic bag which she handed to me. I smiled and thanked her and then turned to walk away.

"Wait," she said. I stopped and turned back to look at her. She had her head tilted a little to the side, something I'm sure she wasn't aware of. "I think I know you," she said.

I shrugged it off, hoping - no, _praying_ - that she didn't go to my school. I couldn't handle it if she went back on Monday and gossiped to all of her friends on how the 'school slut' was at the bookstore buying pregnancy books. Hadn't I suffered enough?

Just then, Jordan snapped her fingers and smiled. "Yeah! I knew I recognized you! You're that girl everyone's been talking about at school!"

I groaned in frustration and began walking away. Jordan frowned and ran down the counter after me. "Wait! Don't take it that way!"

I turned around sharply and put my hands on my hips. "Then how should I take it exactly?" I asked.

Jordan just stood there silently for a minute. "I just think it's kind of cool how you just brush those people off, even with all of the crap they give you." Her eyes darted down the counter to check if anyone was at her register. It was absent of any people so she returned her gaze to me. "My sister thinks so, too." She smiled at me again and laughed a bit. "But she keeps saying that if she were in your place, there'd be a bunch of people being sent to the hospital. She's pretty violent as you can tell."

Standing there, I felt a bit weird. Some random girl on my school was congratulating me. . .on how I was dealing with a teenage pregnancy. I'm not sure if I would've liked it better if she was teasing me or not. In fact, I just felt kind of numb. So, very lamely, I said, "Thanks."

She only nodded and checked her station again. Since it was still empty, she turned back to me and started talking again. "I just hate how harshly you're being treated for something that's no doubt already causing you enough trouble. Do you know how far along you are?"

I remained silent, still a little numb from the shock that someone, besides Kori and Vic, wasn't shunning me. Apparently, Jordan took this the wrong way and immediately began panicking. "Oh! If you don't wanna talk about it you don't have to! I'm just nosey from time to time!" She swiped her bangs off to the side and out of her eyes which were apologetic.

I shook my head. "No. It's fine. Just not used to people talking to me like I'm a human being anymore." I switched the bag to my left hand. "Again, thanks. Maybe we can talk more later, but right now I have to meet up with some friends."

She only nodded again. "Catch you at school?" she asked, hopeful.

"Maybe." I waved bye and turned to walk out the door while she headed back to her register to help some preppy preteen into vampire novels.

Most people aren't so bad, I guess. I was learning that as the month dragged along. I had met three excellent people who really didn't give a damn that I was pregnant. And I knew that it was the whole sympathy thing, too. If it was, then the whole school would be acting like this (well, at least all the non-bitches and jocks). Just give people a chance to prove themselves and they would. Maybe this would all work out in the end after all.

These positive thoughts were still bouncing around in my head as I spotted Kori and Ryan down at the bus stop on the corner. They saw me and started waving so I jogged the rest of the way. We all boarded the bus to the beach and we all had one heck of a time.

* * *

I was sitting at the dining room table with Kori with my Spanish textbook in front of me. Kori and I were in an animated conversation, all spoken in Spanish, to prepare ourselves for our speaking exam on the chapter we had just finished. I laughed at something that Kori had said wrong that made no sense and her mother entered the dining room.

"Good evening, Raven. Did Kori tell you about the doctor's appointment?" she asked. A strand of hair fell in front of her face and she tucked it behind her ear.

I nodded and said, "Si. I mean, yes. She did. Thank you, by the way. I've been meaning to schedule one."

"Good. Oh and also, your aunt's on the phone." She walked in and handed me the wireless phone before walking back out.

I stared at it. My aunt? What in the world could she possibly want? She's left me alone for the past few days. Couldn't it just stay that way? I was doing fine without her, maybe even better.

Kori patted my shoulder and left the room, giving me privacy. Truthfully, I'm not sure I wanted it. It would've been better if she had stayed in the room, especially since I didn't know where this was going. Hell, I didn't even know where it was starting.

Did she call to take me back home? Didn't she know that I didn't _want_ to go back? Wasn't that clear when I packed my bag and hightailed it out of there? There was no way my aunt was such a forgiving person in such a short time. I'd known her for years. She was the one to hold grudges (which is where I got it from).

Reluctantly, I put the receiver to my ear and voiced a soft, "Hello?"

"Raven? Is that you?" Her voice sounded strained, but not in the bad way. It sounded as if she was holding something in and was struggling not to scream and remain calm. Was she excited about something or was she just pissed at me?

I sighed and put my elbow on the red velvet tablecloth. "Yes, Aunt Leah. It's me."

"Good. Raven, I have great news," she said with that same strained voice. So she was excited about something. It was what that I couldn't figure out. But it wasn't like I wasn't going to know in the next minute or so. Since my aunt rarely got excited, anything she did get excited about was obviously big. She'd always had a hard time not screaming it in your face, which actually kind of scared me when I was younger.

Unlike her, I wasn't feeling too enthusiastic at the moment. I had been having a good time with my best friend and then suddenly my aunt calls. Talk about rain on a parade.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping I sounded so bored it threw her off.

It didn't.

I heard her take in a sharp breath and I prepared myself for her screaming. I even held the phone a little bit away from my ear. Which was a smart idea because in the next second she was squealing in my ear.

"I'm getting married!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hello again! *waves* **

**Did you miss me? I know this chapter came a bit shorter than the last one, but it doesn't mean that you didn't miss me. Right?**

**Also, here ya go, Jordan! This chapter's specially to you! I hope you're content on that way I portrayed you. If not. . .well, then, too bad. X3 And don't say anything about the sister thing. I know you know who it is, but it's supposed to be a secret for the other readers! Along with Cyborg's girlfriend! **

***sighs* Oh well. I think I'll answer a couple of my fav reviews from the last chapter. By the way, I wanna thank you guys sooooooooooo much for the last chapter! 77 reviews! I love you guys so much! *huggles all of you* ^w^**

**Anyways, review time!**

Stella de Oro -

All I can say is: wow! It's taking a long time to get some of the characters introduced, but it's definitely worth the wait. You really take the time and effort to develop the plot and current characters rather than just doing a huge character/plot dump on us. Same with the chapters themselves. It took you awhile to get this chapter, but I'm glad you took the time to make it good. And I understand about school...

~Morgan

**Thank you! That's actually my main concern at the moment. I keep asking myself 'Am I going at the right pace? Are the readers getting bored? Should I speed it up?' So your comment makes me feel way better.**

Buri-kun -

Finally, the sotry's taking a turn for the happier!

Nice striking of the balance of mood swimgs. It seems pretty fitting. The one thing I am a bit conerned about is that the characters don't really seem like they used to. Reading through Raven's viewpoint doesn't 'feel' like it's Raven talking. Otherwise, your characterization of Cy and Starfire are spot-on. Good job, can't wait for more.

**Could you explain what you mean that it "doesn't 'feel' like it's Raven talking"? It'd help if you could so I can improve the story.**

Maria -

Harry Potter, Catcher In The Rye, Witch Child are on my classic and favorite books list along with Not Your Average Teenaged Fairy tale. You really should win an nobel prize for writing this amazing mind blowing, truthful story about the gritty reality of an teen pregnancy.

**Stop it! You're making me blush! ^/^ I'm not that good.**

kelly -

Congratues you are offically the queen of SemiGothic, stories that pull everyone heartstrings cause there are not like oh yeah I saw that once in movie. You are fresh off the charts... because that how GREAT you are!

**I normally look to movies for quick ideas, but music is my main muse. I hate the same ole' cliche story. I must add my own twist. MUST. I'm serious. I'll go crazy if I don't. Random comment: That's why I like the Twilight Zone. They always end unexpectedly. It's like 'Holy crap! Didn't see that coming!' So that's kind of what I'm going for.**

Natalia -

I'm sitting at my computer until there is an new CHAPTER!

**Just remember to blink or you'll get eye cancer. That, or you'll go blind or something.**

leo -

Thank you so much for being on fanfiction.

**You don't have to thank me. I love it here. ^^**

belle -

Can we submit any ideas about the story to you?

**Go ahead! I'm always open to new ideas! If I really like it, I'll find a way to fit it into the story.**

chris -

What collage does Black fire go to? What grade is Ryan in? How did you decide to make Connie the dumb blond in the evil slut group? When does robin and bb come in? What do you have plan for future chapters? How many chapters do you plan to have for this story?

**A college in Gotham City. 6th. She's kind of like the 3rd wheel, plus Terra and Kitten are pretty smart. It was the only sensible thing to do. Every clique must a a dumbass. BB comes in before Robin which is soon. You'll have to keep reading to find out. Somewhere over 20 maybe? **

**Whew! I love comments like these. They're so fun to answer. ^-^**

wildflower12345 -

Loved it.

Loved it loved it loved it.

Half of me wishes that her mother secretly stayed alive and was hiding in Africa then came back towards the end; but I know that's not gonna happen, the other half knows that and also, doesn't want it because that's kind of predictable, and would also kind of ruin it. Put up the next chapter soon !

**So do I. That's why I normally hate killing people in my stories (unless they're a bitch).**

**How many reviews do you think I should ask for? 5? Yeah, let's go at least 5. You know what? Let's go 10. I'm feeling greedy and next chapter's a special chapter anyway. We meet 3 new people, Raven agrees to go shopping, you get to find out who Jordan's 'sister' is, and you finally get to meet Cy's girlfriend! So yeah, 10 reviews.**

**Until next time~!**


	13. New Faces, New Places

**Chapter 12**

**New Faces, New Places**

What?

My aunt. Engaged?

What the hell was this shit?

I gripped the phone tightly to ensure it wouldn't fall to the floor. "Married? A-are you serious?" I asked shakily. Married. Married. My aunt? Not possible. She was so independent (not to mention a prick sometimes). To imagine someone to put up with her (besides blood family) for years. . .was difficult.

"Yeah! I was so worried that maybe he wouldn't pop the question! In fact, when he started to get distant I was almost afraid he was going to leave me. But he said that it was because he was so nervous about asking me that he couldn't be around me without being uncomfortable!" she rambled.

He, he, he. Who the hell was this guy? Why had I never heard of him? I didn't even know my aunt was in a relationship.

Why was I hearing everything just now?

My brain throbbed from the merciless questions. "So why did you call me?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. I winced when it got caught in a few tangles, but I'm pretty sure I cringed when I heard what she said next.

"I want you to come over and meet him, Rae! He's wonderful! You'll love him, I just know it!" she answered excitedly. Her voice was becoming strained again and I realized her urge to scream again. I've never heard her be this happy since. . .well, never. She's always been one of those people who are calm when they're happy. Simple smile, light feeling in chest, and then zip. The feeling's gone.

I huffed out a frustrated breath as I began to get over my shock. "Why haven't I heard of this boyfriend of yours before?" I asked.

There was a short silence over the phone, the first one since I had took the phone from Mrs. Anders. It wasn't awkward, just kind of weird and unexpected.

"Well, I don't know. I just, I guess I didn't want to jinx it by telling you," she said softly.

A burst of anger exploded inside of me. She didn't want to jinx it by telling me? Did she think of me as some kind of jinx? Was I honestly just bad luck to her? My relationship with my aunt was always distant, but I didn't ever consider that maybe she thought I was some stupid jinx to her.

"Oh." I couldn't say anything else, but I'm pretty sure this answer unnerved her more than yelling could.

Another short silence fell over the conversation and just when I had brushed my finger over the End button, I heard her speak again.

"Raven, please." Her voice sounded desperate and teary. "I want you to come home. I'm sorry for what I did and I just want to make-"

Click.

I set the phone down on the table and stood up from my chair. Ignoring Kori who asked if we were going to finish our studying, I walked upstairs and headed over to her room. Once I was inside, I opened the window to let the humid night air in and got my iPod out of my bag. I shoved the earphones in my ears and turned the volume up as loud as it could go before I took Kori's desk chair and scooted it over to the open window. The blasting music hurt my ears for a few seconds or so, but once they had adjusted, I leaned on the window sill and stared up at the stars.

And I just listened and stared because I didn't want to think anymore.

* * *

The next morning, Kori and I sat in her bedroom on the now, thankfully, carpeted floor. I was explaining my conversation with my aunt the night before, since I hadn't felt like talking afterward. After I had listened to my heart's content, I just laid down to go to sleep, still intent on keeping my mind blank.

But now that today was a new day (was that cheesy or what?), I felt ready to rant until I couldn't rant anymore. So that's exactly what I did. And Kori was my only willing victim.

"I can't believe she just drops this on me! I mean, doesn't she realize I'm going through a lot of other crap right now?" I fell onto my back and put my hands over my eyes. "Why does she think I care if she gets married or not? For all I know, it's some dumb scam to get me to come back for some intervention or something. Or a plot to convince me into abortion." I sighed. That definitely sounded like something she would do.

"Perhaps your aunt is sincere," Kori suggested. "And maybe she really is sorry. Although that does not guarantee your forgiveness, it also does not deserve your anger."

My torso sprang up from the floor. "I can't help but feel angry! I'm pissed at her! Why would I want her to be happy? For all I care she could get hit by a car!" I crossed my arms.

Kori's face dropped. "You do not mean that," she whispered.

"And what if I do?"

She sighed and pulled at the hem of her white skirt. "But you don't."

"That's beside the point." How would she know what I meant or not? Since when did she have the ability to read minds?

Exactly.

Kori chewed on the inside of her cheek in silence for a short minute. "If you are so upset about this, perhaps we could do something to cheer you up," she suggested in a hopeful tone.

I uncrossed my arms and leaned back on them. "Hit her with a car?" I asked, joking. A little.

She rolled her eyes. "No. I meant that we could go shopping! I have heard about the mall downtown and I wish to visit it!" She smiled and looked at me with bright, neon green eyes.

Mall. . .mall. . .mall. Nope. Not in my vocabulary.

"I don't think so," I said and lowered myself down to my back. I stared at the dull ceiling, squinting my eyes to block out most of the brightness from the overhead light.

"Please, Raven? I have never been to a mall before! I've only been to markets!" she pleaded.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Didn't they have malls over in your country?"

"I'm pretty sure they did, but we lived on a very small atoll with only markets. And there aren't many exciting things in markets," she replied.

"You've obviously never been to a flea market," I muttered and opened my eyes again.

Kori suddenly appeared over me, her bright green eyes staring into mine once more. "Pleeeeeeease, Raven! I promise that it will be fun!"

I squirmed from my uncomfort and sighed. "Would you get off of me?"

A frown turned her lips and she began to crawl off of me before stopping. Then she turned back to me and smiled, mischievously. And let me tell you, when Kori smiles mischievously, you're definitely in for it.

"Not until you agree to go to the mall with me," she said.

I groaned pathetically and slammed my head against the floor. "Are you kidding me? Are you that desperate?"

Kori nodded and I instantly felt very heavy. Don't give in, don't give in, don't give in, don't give in. Be strong, dammit!

"Alright. Whatever. Let's just go and get it over with."

Curse whatever force made me say that.

Kori's eyes brightened tenfold and she jumped off of me, heading directly to her closet. "Wonderful! I assure you, Raven, we will have fun at the mall! I promise!"

I highly doubted that.

* * *

Jump City Shopping Center.

The large red sign mocks me. It says to me, 'You weakling, giving in so quickly. And now look where you are. Didn't you swear on your grave that you'd never come here?' I scowled at the sign as Kori dragged me by my wrist inside the double doors. If signs could laugh, people in China would be able to hear that particular sign.

My eyes were assaulted and blinded by the bright neon signs glowing above stores, attracting the attention of passer-by. Loud chatter surrounded us as it echoed off of the walls and a squeal of delight or obnoxious laughter to rise above it all once in a while.

This. . .was true Hell.

"It's so beautiful and lively! I don't understand why you don't like the mall, Raven!" exclaimed Kori.

Glad to know that someone else shares my vision of malls. Insert sarcasm here.

I crossed my arms and looked around, scowl still in place on my face, eyes cold and uninviting. It was such a natural response for me that I guess I didn't even know that I was in that position until Kori cringed when she looked at me. I sighed and relaxed the most I could while in a mall, which I'm sure I don't need to tell you is much.

"Where to first?" I grumbled.

Kori's mouth flat-lined in thought and she glanced around at her surroundings. Finally she said, "I don't know. I've never been to a mall before. Where do you suggest we go first?"

Didn't she understand that I wasn't the shopping type? That I've never stepped foot in this place in my whole life? Okay, there was that one time with my aunt around Christmas but even though I groaned and complained the whole time. The mall just isn't my thing. I'm not really sure how anyone could stand a place like this.

My only answer was a wordless shrug as my mind reminded me about how close we were to the mall doors. And that I had sneakers on while Kori was wearing sandals. With two-inch heels.

But for Kori's sake, I was going to suffer. And people thought I was cold-hearted. Then again, they aren't entirely wrong, but still. I had my moments. They come and go.

Kori's hand wrapped around my elbow and tugged me forwards, causing me to almost stumble from the lack of warning. I narrowed my eyes at the back of her head where her high ponytail swished back and forth. She glanced at me over her shoulder with a smile on her face as she dragged me into some clothing store.

"This place seems cool, Raven! Why don't we start here?" she exclaimed. Again, I just shrugged without a word. She had already dragged me into the store, there wasn't much I could say at this point. So I stood there watching her jump rack to rack, looking oddly like a bumblebee in search of nectar in a garden of flowers.

A few racks of clothing caught my eye near one of the store corners and I sifted through them, lingering on a few shirts every couple of minutes, but never picking one up. I wouldn't fit them soon enough anyway. It'd be a waste of money. Not that I had money to waste.

After Kori was finished (which took an eternity) I was dragged into another store with a sea of racks filled with hard to pronounce brand name clothing lines. And she took forever in that store, too.

And the one she dragged me to after that. And the one after that one. And the one after that one.

It felt like we had been shopping the whole day and my feet were killing me. But when I looked at my watch, I was surprised that we had only been shopping for about two hours. Maybe the damn thing fritzed on me or something.

"Kori! Can we sit down for just a second? My feet must be swollen!" I rasped out, exhausted from trying to keep up with this hyperactive chick. I swear, she had more energy that a three-year-old. That is a _lot_ of energy in case you were wondering.

"Oh, well, I guess," she said and I caught by the tone of her voice that she was disappointed. Her green eyes darted constantly to the store in front of us and I could see the pure yearning in them to go splurge even more money on the eye candy that the manikins in the window display were wearing. I briefly considered on advising that if she kept up all of this spending, but then I remembered that this was her first time at an actual mall, so I kept my lips sealed. I wasn't gonna put her down (as much as my feet begged me to).

Sighing dramatically, I grabbed her wrist (her hands were overflowing with plastic shopping bags) and said, "Alright. Let's go in."

Kori shook her head and slid her wrist from my grasp. "Oh no, Raven! You look so tired and I wouldn't want to exhaust you!"

For someone who I knew for certain wanted to explore that store, she was extremely difficult. And being the kind person I am (to the people I care about of course), I wasn't about to let her just walk past without even just a peek.

"Fine. Then I'll sit here on this bench and wait for you while you go in and shop to your heart's content," I compromised.

Kori's tanned face brightened up immediately and I feared a hug, but she just jumped in place. "Are you sure, Raven? We could-"

"Go."

"Thank you, Raven! I shall treat you later for your kindness!" And with that she ran off into the store without sparing another glance behind her. Keeping my end of the bargain – although I wasn't complaining – I sat on a bench situated right outside of the store and leaned against the back, giving my feet some much, _much_ needed rest.

Of course, just because my feet were getting rest, didn't mean I was.

"Hey! Hey, Raven! That you?"

I looked over to my left to where a deep voice was calling my name and was surprised to see Vic and two other girls. He surpassed them greatly in height, but then again, I'm sure he surpassed _everyone_ in height.

"Hey, Vic," I greeted.

He smiled brightly and strutted towards me. The two girls followed closely behind looking at me curiously. The one hanging onto his arm was dark-skinned, about the same tone as him. Her black hair was pulled up into a ponytail and a small strand of hair fell down in front of her face. She was wearing light jean capris topped off with a white t-shirt with different shades of blue splattered all across the front. She had dark blue plastic rimmed glasses and large silver hoops that I know I would never wear. That's when I recognized her.

"Raven?" she exclaimed.

"Oh. Hi. . .Jordan," I said, hoping I had remembered her name.

"Hey! It's cool running into you here!" she said letting go of Vic to come and hug me. I accepted it awkwardly, given the fact that I've only talked to this girl once before now. Vic quirked an eyebrow behind us.

"You guys know each other?"

Jordan let go of me and I could feel some of the awkwardness slipping away when she turned back to Vic. "Sort of. We met at the bookstore."

"Hey, Jordan," I spoke up. She turned to me with dark brown eyes hidden behind her glasses. "Are you Vic's sister or something?"

She stared at me blankly for a second and I knew right then and there that I had asked a really stupid question. Warmness greeted my cheeks in the form of a wanna-be blush and I began to fidget with my hands nervously. This was just like being called on in class and not knowing the answer to the question. Maybe even worse.

And to make it worse, she and Vic both started to laugh. I glared at them heatedly, telling them with my eyes that they didn't have to make me feel more stupid than I already felt. But they weren't looking at me, so they didn't get the message. Therefore, they kept laughing.

"No! No! Not at all!" Jordan protested, still giggling here and there.

"Nah, Raven. Jordan's my girlfriend," Vic said and put a large brown hand on Jordan's shoulder. They both smiled at me while I stared dumbly at them.

"Oh." Well, I didn't have anything better to say, but I know I should've said something.

Jordan, trying to relieve me of my stupidity no doubt, jumped from under Vic's hand towards me and grabbed my wrist. "Hey, Raven! There's someone I want you to meet!" I didn't even have a chance to give my consent before she dragged me over to the second girl that I saw with them. I was getting dragged around a lot today, wasn't I?

This girl was different from the other two. She had lighter skin, not as pale as me, but definitely not as tan as Kori's. Her black – wait, no, dark brown – hair went just past her shoulders where they curled up a little at the ends. Her hair was parting to the right (my right, her left) to reveal her dark brown eyes accented with neon green eyeshadow. Her outfit consisted of a black skirt with purple tights on underneath, a black shirt with a neon green and black halter corset with leopard print decorating the green, and black, drawn-on high tops. She wasn't wearing any jewelry as far as I could tell, but she could have some earrings hidden underneath that hair.

"This is Ashleigh, my sister," Jordan introduced. The girl smiled and waved, revealing the fingerless gloves that had been behind her back away from my line of sight. "Ashleigh, this is Raven. The one I told you about from the bookstore."

"I know who she is!" Ashleigh snapped and stuck her tongue out at Jordan to which was answered with a roll of eyes from her. She turned back to me and smiled again, except this time it wasn't as warm. It was more of an evil, sadistic smile if I ever saw one. And truthfully, it was a bit creepy.

"I realize that you're taking care of yourself real well by just ignoring everyone at school, but don't be afraid to throw a few punches here and there. I mean, we all know that one of two of those bitches deserve it," she told me putting one of her hands on my shoulder in a mentor-student way.

Jordan yanked her back with a sharp tug and said, "I think she's okay right now, Ashleigh. Relax."

"But-"

"Quiet."

"I shall not be silenced!"

"Ashleigh. . .not now."

"Whatever." Ashleigh crossed her arms and looked around the mall, suddenly looked disinterested and like she wanted to be somewhere else. I could never agree with a person more.

"Hey, Vic!"

Vic perked up at the sound of his name and giving both Ashleigh and Jordan a cautious glance, he turned around the pinpoint the person who had called his name. He must've spotted him because he waved in the crowd of people and smiled before turning to me. "Hey, I've got someone you should meet, too."

"Great. More people. Just what I need," I grumbled and crossed my arms, imitating Ashleigh's stance.

"Hey, don't worry, Raven. He's a nice guy. Good friend of Vic's. I've met him and he's awesome," assured Jordan.

Ashleigh rolled her eyes and walked back over to us. "Yeah, too bad the guy can't tell a good joke worth his life." I looked over to Jordan expecting a protest but she only winced and I groaned unashamed.

"Perfect," I mumbled.

"Hey, Raven. I want you to meet my friend," Vic called out to me. I turned around to find him walking towards us with what I was assuming was his friend in tow.

The guy was, of course, shorter than Vic. But I have to say it suited someone with his frame. He wasn't exactly scrawny but I can surely say he wasn't buff either. He fell into the middle category and I could at least figure out that he could hold his own in a fist fight for about ten minutes. Maybe longer depending on the circumstances. His blonde hair was spiked, defying gravity no doubt due to the wonders of hair gel. His eyes were green, a darker green than Kori's, almost resembling the needles on a pine tree. He had fair skin, just the right shade of tan that most girls (maybe even a few guys) would kill for. He sauntered over her, smiling at me the whole time. More warmness visited my cheeks before I scolded the body heat and attempted to shove it away before they reached us.

Once over here, the young man extended his hand out to me, gesturing for a handshake.

"Hi," he said. His voice wasn't fully matured, but like his height, it suited him. "My name's Gar. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~aaaaaaaaaaaaaack! :)**

**OHMIGAWD ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY NOW? Will you please quit asking, "When's BB coming in?" He's here dammit! Stop bugging me! DX**

**Nah, I'm not that dramatic (most of the time). But really, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I finally brought in the person that's everyone's been asking about since chapter 1. (Prologue, not so much). So I hope you guys are happy now.**

**Next, sorry this took me so long. :/ I'm going to go ahead and tell you why it took me so effing long to update and I can only pray that you won't be disappointed. So let me open up with the funny scene I created and then I'll finish the news seriously.**

**Here's why I've been missing these past 4 months:**

***looks around* Where the hell am I? It seems familiar. . .**

**Raven: You're in your Not Your Average Teenage Fairytale Story. In the Teen Titans Archive.**

***gasp* Damn! I haven't been here in awhile! *looks around again* It's so fascinating!**

**Raven: =_= Where the hell were you anyway? You've been missing for almost four months.**

**Well. . .**

**Maka: THANK GOD! SHE FINALLY LEFT!**

**Raven: And who might you be?**

**Maka: Maka Albarn from the Soul Eater archive. Which is where this chick *points to me* has been hanging out in since NOVEMBER!**

**^w^ You know you guys love me.**

**Maka: =_O I have been in your mind. HOW DARE YOU PAIR ME UP WITH STEIN THAT WAY?**

***shifty eyes* Uhhhhh. . .**

**Raven: *silence* Maybe you guys can have her back. . .**

**SE Cast: FUCK NO!**

***joins Chrona in corner* Nobody appreciates me. ;_;**

**Kid: *notices Raven* YOU'RE PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL! *gushes***

**Raven: O_O" Um. . .**

**Kid: *glares* Wait a minute. YOUR PIN! IT'S NOT PLACED DIRECTLY IN THE MIDDLE! AND YOUR BELT IS ASKEW! *tackles***

**Raven: WTH?**

**BB: Hey! Get off! She's mine! *tackles Kid***

**Chrona: I don't know how to deal with all of this fighting!**

***attempts to kidnap Soul and make a run for it while everyone is distracted***

**Maka: *notices* MAKA CHOP!**

**FUCK! DX**

**Raven: *sees Maka Chop* You have got to teach me that. I could put it to good use.**

**BB: O_O Say wha?**

**Raven: *eyes glow red* You'll see-WOULD YOU GET OFF OF MY BELT!**

**Kid: BUT IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!**

**So as you can see, I am obsessed with Soul Eater now. In fact, I'm so obsessed, I've pretty much lost all interest in Teen Titans. Sorry. :( But I'm not giving up on you guys!**

**So next, I will answer a select few of reviews from last chapter.**

**Buri-kun**

Whe I say that it doesn't feel like it's Raven narrating, it means that I feel like the viewpoint is a bit...bland. I'd always imagined Raven's inner viewpoint to be an odd contrast of cool, calm and collected with sudden bursts of emotion. Those outbursts don't seem to be present, and that ice-cold/logical/rational side doesn't seem quite enough to me.I don't feel the Raven-ness of that in the narrator's POV.

Otherwise, the plot is progressing wonderfully and the pacing is quite nice! Keep up the good work, can't wait to see what's next!

**I see what you're saying, but I don't want to make her too cold. But I'll definitely work on logical and rational.**

**Waken5**

I have an brother named Jordan, So glad to know we have one thing in common. Even thought your is an sis. You should have Raven dream of her future and have her kid in it, and Raven discovers she married to an certaingreen boy;) , but one catch(Yeah I know I'm an control freak!) it has before BB drops the dream fit as a foreshadow and Raven thinking who on eath wants to marry a girl who got knocked up in high school.

Did not see that coming I wonder who she brianwash to get marry her.

**Yeah, sorry. I already had the entrance thing planned out and ready for this chapter. Besides, I'm not into the whole dreams thing unless it's a supernatural story. You know?**

**Mar**

Does Aunt Leah know who Raven's dad? Raven inside a mall glad to know that Kori can cross that off her to do list. Is Bruce Wayne still RObin's guardian in this story? Are BB's parents still dead. The way Rae mom died reminds me of how BB parents were in africa when they die too! Kind of in an ironic way, but not ha way if Rae's mom met BB parents and both die in the same way. I know they die by going over a waterfall, but the situation call for some irony and creepy coincidence. Are you planning any horrible for Terra cause I have one in mind. She gets run over by a school bus got that from Mean Girls... Lol. Please use that idea and yes I'm serious about it.

**Actually, I already have something in store for Terra. But thanks for the suggestion. :)**

**Eva**

Where she did she pick him up from. An oline dating service. Did you orgianlly plan for Aunt Leah to be this crzy old who kicks Raven out of the house ,and gets 22 cats to keep her from getting lonely or was she getting married from the get-go?

I argee with Kori on an Chicken Mascot ...um... dumb. Did you get from your high school mascot?

Are we going to learn anything about Raven's deadbeat dad. Does he have anything to do with Raven's mom death and does he even know he has an daughter?

**Yes, Raven's dad knows about her, hence the reason he left. And I don't go to high school, but none of the high schools in my area have a chicken mascot. I just came up with that randomly.**

**CrypticMoonFang**

I just want you to update asap! It's such a great story, you know? And I, too, think Raven's handling the pregnancy really well. But I feel bad that everyone at school's giving her such a hard time. AND I HATE THAT HORRID MALCHIOR! HE'S THE UNHOLY OFFSPRING OF SATAN AND HELLFIRE ITSELF!

**Sorry I didn't update as soon as you wanted. D: I hope you aren't upset with me. Btw, thanks for sending that message. It actually encouraged me to finish this chapter. ;)**

**Syd**

This story should have 300,000,000 reviews ;)

**I wish it did. ;_;**

**Jenna**

Evanescence, P!nk & Avril Lavigne are my fav' female rock artists! they are just amazing, but I never crack open a book in my life until my sis got me hook on your story ;) So thanks to your story I found an new love ... reading fanfics!

**Fanfics are addicting. *nods***

**Don**

When are Jinx and Argent going to realize they were dumb to dump Raven as friend and beg at her feet for forgives? Is that son of witch ever going be decent human being and give an explained his behavior to his pregnant ex?

**Jinx and Argent will be coming back soon. Don't worry. And no, Malchior shall forever remain the antagonist of this story. As well as Terra.**

**Dani**

What would be your advice on writing a non cliché story. To make it your own and fresh breathe from all the other stories I had read over the pass 2 weeks. Because they are all the same and I want to change, but I need helpful advice.

**I'm flattered that you're coming to me for advice. If you could give me a way to contact you (I suggest fanfic account, youtube, deviantart, or email.) I'd be more than happy to give you a few tips and help you where you need it. :)**

**Idina**

UM...I think We broke the review button...

;)

**Craaaaaaaaaap. Now how will I know that you guys love my story? D:**

**Jk, jk.**

**June**

Techno Skittles ain't a female, she's a goddess send to earth, in the most beautiful woman body living, to send messages, to be part of this old, ending, renewing humanity.

**Thank you so very much! Merci, merci! ^^**

**Back to the story. Yes, I am Ashleigh for those of you who hadn't guessed. I originally wasn't going to bring myself into the story, but for some reason I did.**

**No, I'm not really Jordan's sister. The whole sister thing in the story will be explained later on if you wait.**

**Lastly, I am now not only obsessed with SE, but SE doujinshi as well. owo Smut, smut, smut, smut, smut, and more smut! XD I'm a perv. Deal with it.**

**Okay, I know you guys probably won't, but I want ten or more reviews to let me know that people aren't mad and that they are still following this story. Please?**

**Until next time~!**


	14. Announcements, Apologies, & Warnings AN

**Hey guys! Remember me? I sure hope so.**

**Now, I know you'll be disappointed with the fact that this isn't another update, but I do have some news. I'm finally out of my TT rut and I'm actually writing the next chapter as you read this (well, most likely I am anyway). I'm really sorry for being so late (another 4 months I think? Almost 5). **_**Extremely**_** sorry. Again, I will not abandon you guys before this story is over. I made a vow to myself and to you that I would finish this story. I have the setting and events planned for the next chapter and the chapter after that. So after this one, the next chapter will come a little faster.**

**And now I have to something to say. And this is important, so don't skip this. Today, I've been having a pretty good day. My end of year test was fairly easy and I finished early, giving me a chance to finish this book I've been trying to read since three months ago (but I kept getting distracted). In one of my classes, I wrote a good part of the beginning for NYATF and another fanfic I'm working on. I'm almost done with my project in Tech-Ed and hopefully I'll be one of the first and will be able to just hang around for the rest of the year. I go to practice and it turns out to be pretty good because both of my coaches were easy-going because of the heat. I see that one of my fav youtubers is off of their hiatus and watch some of their comeback videos. My mom tells me that we're going shopping for my dress for my end of year formal.**

**So far, so good. Now why should you care? I'll tell you why. Because once I get home after practice, I decide to check my email. And lookie here! I get a review alert for this story! Now, I love seeing review alerts in my inbox. They make my day. Because I **_**love**_** reviews.**

**But oh no. This one, this particular review just pissed me off. Straight out pissed me off.**

**Now, I would copy and paste it, but I won't be so cruel. If you want to see it, go to the reviews page. In fact, why not look at some of the other reviews while you're at it? Why not take a gander? Hmm?**

**Sorry if I'm coming off a bit bitchy, but this is something that's been bothering me since I put up chapter 12 (it says chapter 13 but I had a prologue, rememeber?).**

**Now, don't take my anger the wrong way. I'm not angry because you dissed my anime and I'm a fangirl. Sure, if that was it, I'd be irked, but not pissed. Here's why I'm pissed:**

**Because you're being rude and inconsiderate and I'm tired of it. I'm not saying that everyone does this, because they don't. There are some really nice reviewers that I enjoy reading and conversing with. But what I can't stand is how **_**rude**_** some of you are.**

**Okay. So I'm more addicted to Soul Eater than I am Teen Titans now. So that's a crime? Am I forbidden to like something different? Can I not do what I want because it displeases you? Doesn't that just sound unjust?**

**I wouldn't care so much if you said, "Oh. I don't like Soul Eater as much as Teen Titans" or "I never really liked Soul Eater." Alright. You're entitled to your opinion. I won't take that away from you. But some people (two actually) just outright disrespected me, Soul Eater and my interest in it. And I will not have that. Just will not.**

**Now, I'm glad that you appreciate my story and enjoy my updates, but that gives you absolutely no right to just put me down because I happen to like something else better now. I never said I was giving up on you guys because of this, only that my updates would slow down.**

**As for other people telling me to "hurry the fuck up" (that's a summary of many reviews). I had writer's block for this story, okay? I was honestly stuck. Not anymore, but I was before. You guys are being just as rude and I don't like it. It really makes me not want to update. I don't care if you say, "I miss you and your updates" or something like that. But you guys are telling me what I promised and throwing other things back in my face. Well things change. I have a life outside of fanfiction, believe it or not. And I intend to live it. So back off.**

**In fact, I texted my best buddie, Twiz about how you guys are starting to piss me off. So on my behalf and out of the kindness of her heart, this is what she says:**

_Yo' all y'all hatin on my bud and soul eater, I got a suggestion 4 ya: get a life! If u hav time 2 send horrible reviews about "Ash" just cuz she hasn't updated in awhile, u CLEARLY hav 2 much free time. So lay off!_

**I couldn't have said it better myself. And I thank her a bunch. In fact, she's actually helping me on some parts for this. So don't diss her either.**

**So before I go I have three things left to say:**

**1) I'm sorry this is taking me so long. If you're lucky and well-behaved, I'll update sometime this month, the latest will be early July.**

**2) I'm also sorry for this bitch rant, but it needed to be said. I can't stand how rude some people get.**

**And 3) I **_**was**_** actually going to update next week with a sneak peek to the next chapter with an additional author's note apologizing for my absence so I could tell that I haven't forgotten you guys. But guess what? Some people pissed me off, so now you're going to have to wait until I update the full chapter!**

**Until freaking next time~!**


	15. Yet Another Author's Note

**Author's Note Part Deux**

**Hey guys. ^^; I know, I know. I've been neglecting this story for too long, haven't I?**

**I know, I said I'd update this in early July at the latest. I know, it is now the end of November/ the beginning of December. I know, you all must hate me right now. I know, I should just go into a corner and cut myself. I know, I should curl up in a hole and die.**

**I know guys. I know.**

**But, I hope you guys will happy to know that I'm FINALLY getting back on track. And not with just this story, but all of my stories (scratch that, MOST).**

**If it makes any of you feel any better, it's not just Teen Titans I've been stuck on. I've been having a hard time with Soul Eater lately too. But like I said, I'm getting back on track, so expect the next chapter sometime soon. I really hope to get it in before Winter Break, but I'm not making any promises this time, just in case. **

**Even though I said I'm getting back on track, it's being delayed a bit. You see, my grandpa recently suffered from a heart attack and the whole family's a little shaken up by it. My parents told me just 2 days ago that when he had the heart attack, he actually DIED. They used those fancy shock-a-ma-jiggers to start his heart back up, but the fact remains that this is serious shit. So, even though I'm updating more and getting back into my stories more (because I'm FINALLY OUT OF THAT DUMB FREAKING WRITER'S RUT), this whole incident set me back a tiny bit more. -.- So don't get **_**too**_** excited.**

**Um, this reason I'm uploading another author's note instead of typing up the chapter is because:**

**a) It's 1 AM here and I've done all of the writing I can tonight**

**b) I need to consult with my friend before I move on to make sure I have my thoughts straight (Jordan you know what to do)**

**c) I don't want to leave off on a bad note with that rant. ^^; Going back on it, I may have been a bit rash, but I will say this: I'm not going to apologize. Quite frankly, there's no need for me to be the one apologizing. And that's that.**

**d) I wanna answer some reviews from chapter 12 and the author's rant. Just because I haven't talked to you guys in awhile. :) So warning, this will be a VERY long author's note. -.- And I really hope you guys read through to at least check to see if yours is here because I'm answering questions and being nice enough to take time from my sleeping hours to answer you guys when I need to catch up on sleep from the very long weekend I've had. So please, tell me I didn't do this for nothing.**

***rubs hands together* Alright. Let's get crackin'.**

**Chapter 12**

**Buri-kun**

New chapter! YAY!

I am having a hard time figuring out who Ashleigh is...Even though it feels obvious.

"Mall...mall...mall. Not in my vocabulary." Fits Raven perfectly.

Good job!

**If you want to know who Ashleigh is, look on my profile. Heck, you see people saying it in the reviews!**

**TW1ZZL3RS**

I CONCUR WITH CrypticMoonFang! MALCHIOR IS A TWISTED SON OF A B- and I'm not gonna finish that sentence :) SO glad u updated & SO glad im Vic'a gf & SO glad that Gar is finally in the story. One request: can we beat either terra or malchior 2 a bloody pulp? Or at LEAST break something? Plz? With a shirtless stein on top? PLEASE~? WITH A KITTY MAKA~?

**Of course you're glad that you're Cy's girlfriend. :P DAMMIT WOMAN! DON'T USE KITTY MAKA AND SHIRTLESS STEIN ON ME! ;_; You KNOW those are my biggest weaknesses!**

**Ohgods. Shirtless Stein + Kitty Maka = *le gasp* I must write this soon :D**

**PolarPurple**

So at first I saw this in the archive and I wasn't sure about reading it, but I did anyways. I was quite dissappointed you'd torment Raven like that, but as I read more, I was thinking... This was so like life. I've read so many stories about a girl being pregnant and the father actually helps and live happily ever after, it's not that easy. You can't just get happy lives that easily. So I love this story. I love your idea of this story, and how it relates so much to the story.

Enough sounding like a Grandma. I love this story, and now I'm GLAD there's BB :) hehe. Yayayayayay. *squeal* sorry. Lol Kay update please :)

**I'm glad you decided to give my story a chance. :) However, I'm sad that you came in at such a wrong time. ^^; Terribly sorry.**

**Johanna**

We just declared you legally dead oh crap we need to celebrate!

**I have no business with legal matters therefore this is a LIE.**

**Jamie**

You creative little genius never fall off the face of the earth again.

**I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you. I was too busy falling off the face of the earth. What did you tell me not to do? :/**

**Raven of Alaska**

Well, guess I can call off that search party. What if her aunt is marrying Malchior? That's it... she didn't want to *jinx* eithe of their relationships! Joke, lol.

Great chapter. Her aunt is a deceptive being; I'll be surprised if she actually is in a relationship. Shame on her for trying to get Rachel home for an intervention or an abortion. Or maybe she really wants Rachel to come home; high doubts on that though.

Looks like the mall was a good thing, Gar is finally in the picture! Although it was torture for Rachel to go there... she might thank Kori later! As for the mall, I keep picuturing the Diamond Center Mall in Anchorage as where they're going... can't help it! Although, I do picture it in Jump City.

Really excited for the next chapter! BTW, how did you pair Maka with Stein? And why did she not use Genie Hunter? Oh well, guess I'll have to wait.

One more thing... what do you think of Maka/Soul and Stein/Lady Arachne? Just some thoughts!

Sincerely,

Raven of Alaska

**I think I already messaged you back on this but I'mma go ahead and answer it again.**

**No, Raven's aunt isn't trying to do anything bad….yet. I won't tell. ;)**

**I've never heard of the Diamond Center Mall. Sounds interesting enough.**

**If you wish to see how I paired Maka with Stein, go to my profile and read "If It's Not Love." But that's not even the worst of it. *evil, evil smile* I have more coming, trust me.**

**Oh. Ick. I hate that name "Genie Hunter." It's one of the only things I hated about the dub. I prefer the term Demon Hunter much, much more. Genie Hunter sounds like Aladdin gone wrong…**

**ASD;FKJHAS;DFHKJ I LOVE SOMA! They're my OTP. :DDDD Never thought of Stein and Arachne though. o.O **

**Brittana**

the writing ninja is BACK!

**I believe you spoke too soon…**

**Sadie**

Do u know anyone who is or was a pregnant teen or teen mom that you drew Ravens experience on?

**Great question! I'm surprised I haven't been asked this already. Or maybe I have and just forgot. :/ I tend to do that…**

**But anyway, no I don't know anyone who was a pregnant teen or teen mom. I'm just kinda makin' this up as I go. ^^; So much for an organized author, huh?**

**Santana**

just totally abused the review button!

**Violence is not the answer. D:**

**Adena**

Yay! I thought u were being held captive in North Korean and it turns you are not. Let get out my Moroccans!

**Actually, it was South Korea. You were close!**

**Lia**

This fanfiction is amazing you're favorite unpublished writer in the world!

**I soon hope to become your favorite published writer. ;) I'm workin' on that.**

**Elena**

wake me up when you put on chapter 14!

**Hey, psssst! Damn, you're a heavy sleeper. :/**

**Savannah**

You really need to be the national spoken person against teen pregnancy because I'm digging this story. Brava for not making Raven being one of those mom and have her parents (Aunt Bitch) take care of the kid while she tells her new boytoy that's her half baby sibling!

**But….but….I hate making speeches. O_O **

**Allison**

Did you plan for Rae's aunt to get married or did it happened unexpectedly?

**I actually had this planned since some of the beginning chapters. So no, that wasn't random.**

**Amanda**

Stop stealing my diary!

**NEVER!**

**Beth**

Dear Techno Skittles,

I don't think you know this but you have helped so many people with this story who have journey through motherhood alone and young. Who had no idea what to do after we gave birth.. You honest about life which an rare quality. Thanks. We appreciate it. :)

**Oh God. I didn't realize I was actually being inspirational. *sniff, sniff* Don't make me cry. :'(**

**Author's Rant**

**Keltay**

I like Soul Eater, it's funny :) i hope u get to LOVE it!

**Pfft! Please! I'm waaaaay past that point.**

**That's the only one I'm personally answering because it was different. The others had the same general message.**

"**YOU GO GURL!"**

**Lol. Jk, jk. But seriously you guys. Thanks for all of the support, even though I totally don't deserve it for abandoning you guys.**

**And if you guys hate waiting so long for TT updates, I seriously suggest getting into the SE fandom. :D It's awesome and I update more for that now anyway so….**

**And if it's not your cup of tea, I understand. I'm not going to pressure anyone.**

**I'm super sorry guys for the long wait. I'm trying to get my ass back in gear, I swear!**

**Okay. I needz sleep. It's now 1:30 AM and I have my engineering class tomorrow. -.- Which means I need to be awake for that class. Plus, I'm losing my voice (again) which means I really need my rest. But I decided to stay up and write this FOR YOU GUYS! See how much I care for and love you?**

**Until next time~!**


	16. This is It

**Okay guys. I really tried to put this off for as long as I could but I'm not going to lie anymore.**

**This story is going nowhere. I've forgotten half of the things I had planned, I have no interest in writing it anymore, and I've moved on to other fandoms and other stories. I only dip into the Teen Titans fandom occasionally but that's only if I get an idea I actually feel like writing.**

**Most of you won't be affected by this since you've probably forgotten this story anyway. And then there's that few who I probably got their hopes up by posting this only to have them severely crushed. But I just can't write this anymore.**

**I know I promised you guys.**

**I promised myself I wouldn't do this.**

**But let's face it: there's no way I'm finishing this.**

**So I'm discontinuing it. If anyone wants to take the previous chapters and continue it with their ideas, by all means go ahead.**

**I swear I tried to do this. I knew a lot of people were counting on me (all these reviews, favorites, and alerts really touched my heart by the way guys), but I'm really just no longer interested in finishing this.**

**Dreadfully sorry.**

**~Techno Skittles**


End file.
